Project Guardian Force
by Red Dragon2
Summary: First try at a fanfic. This is one of those three months after the game deals but it's big enough to be a fifth disk. I have one or two new characters. Enjoy.
1. Default Chapter

FFVIII fan fiction  
Part One  
  
Rinoa stepped in the elevator at the center of Balamb garden. She leaned against the wall, it wasn't often that Squall called her to his office. The doors swung closed and the lift began to rise. Rinoa looked through the glass at the garden, diamond and jack were playing cards on a bench, the electronic bill board flashed a map of the garden, life had returned to normal. Rinoa saw the floor pass her, she was on the second floor and the scenery had changed, a group of people, probably students walked into the computer room, probably going to check out the new part of Selphie's web page. Rinoa shook her head, no that couldn't be it. They probably had a class. The new students at SeeD had been given the bum rush upon entering the garden. Quistis was finally going to let them into the garden training area to try and fight a T-rex. There had been so many new faces at the garden it was so hard to keep track. Another floor lowered into place and Rinoa stepped off as the door opened.  
Rinoa walked toward the gold double doors that marked Squalls office. The doors swung open, slowly at first. Rinoa half expected Zell to go storming out of Squalls office because he had been refused a three day pass to see the Mrs. swim suit 2001 show in the nearby city of Balamb or Irvine having just received a stern lecture about public displays of affection. Instead Xu walked by, "Squall wanted to see you on the observation deck."  
This was Squall's new name for the control tower. Xu was the normal pilot of Balamb garden but now that the threat to the world had ended Squall had parked the city in its usual place outside Balamb. Rinoa was a little surprised, "Uh, Why?" Squall almost never went to the control tower.  
Xu shrugged as she spun around in the elevator, "Darned if I know. I'm on a lunch break."  
Rinoa waved as the glass doors closed, "I heard they just got a new batch of hot dogs, you may have to fight off Zell and Irvine."  
Rinoa could faintly hear Xu's response, "I'm not worried about those two."  
Rinoa stepped onto the platform. There was a click then the platform started to rise. Rinoa looked up to see the roof fold back to allow enough room for her to clear the ceiling. Rinoa peered over the edge. There was a hole in the floor where the platform had sat. Rinoa heard some of the freshmen whispering about a trap door that dropped a disrespectful student in the training area. Rinoa didn't believe a word of it, although there was a fold in the middle of the new carpet Squall had put in…  
The platform stopped at the control tower. She came eye level with Squall to see him sitting on the steps watching the space Rinoa had filled. Rinoa noticed the usual somber look on Squalls face. Trying to ignore this Rinoa was her usual cheerful self, "Hi Squall."  
There was a brief gust of wind, it whipped around Rinoa's face pushing her hair in front of her eye. She brushed it back briefly. Squall exhaled sharply, this the closest thing to laugh anyone could get out of him, "Have you heard about the new restaurant opened in Deling City?"  
Rinoa most certainly had. The restaurant was added on to the hotel. Rinoa had been particularly depressed about this because of her memory of Laguna there. That building had meant a lot to Laguna and to her. Rinoa decided to play dumb, "Why no, I hadn't."  
"I've got to stay in Dollet for a week, I'm trying to establish a Dollet Garden near the town but I have to stay there for a week to talk with General Caraway. I was thinking that you travel with me and maybe I'll take a night off."  
Rinoa walked to the edge of the platform she was still standing on, "Sounds like a date."  
Squall stood up and walked forward, "I guess it does."  
Squall was almost right in front of Rinoa. She saw what he was trying to do, "I'd better pack." Rinoa flipped a switch with her boot. The platform clicked and began to drop slowly, "Better luck next time." Rinoa knew that Squall had trouble expressing himself and she had sworn to cure him and she wasn't going to be that easy to kiss.  
* * * *  
The next morning Squall and Rinoa set off for Deling City. The Ragnarok was being studied by the SeeD engineers. They were trying to figure out the thrusters that allowed them to reach low orbit without the use of booster rockets. Squall predicted it would be another twenty years before they figured it out and they were on their own since Esher had once again disappeared into the desert. After their adventures a slow, simple train ride didn't seem so bad. Squall stepped onto the train in the car he had reserved. He was carrying both suitcases. Squall walked into the living room area and dropped both bags on the couch. He stepped back and fell into the chair. He leaned back, "How much stuff did you pack?"  
Rinoa was leaning against the door, "Just enough."  
"You do know that they have a lot of stuff in Deling, like towels, soap, food. You didn't have to pack all of it."   
Squall looked up to see that Rinoa wasn't even listening. She was looking out the window as the train started and Balamb began to move outside the window, "You know if Selphe was here she'd probably be standing here rocking her head back and forth singing, 'train, train, take me away…" Rinoa turned around, Squall wasn't even listening. He was asleep already. Rinoa turned around and looked out the window, "Train, train, take me away…"  
* * * *  
Three days had passed. Rinoa spent one of them on the train and the other two in Deling shopping. Squall had spent most of the day in General Caraways office. Rinoa had gotten bored quickly and since they were staying in Caraway's mansion Rinoa had no trouble getting out when the boredom got to her.  
That night Rinoa was sitting in her room admiring herself in a new blue dress. She was standing in front of a full-length mirror spinning around.   
Squall opened the door to the room, "I finally got the night off. Hey, did I pack my card deck?"  
Rinoa plopped down on the bad, "How should I know?"  
"Anyway, can you be ready in a half hour?"  
"I'm ready now."  
"Uh," Squall was trying to sound as inoffensive as possible, "The restaurant has a black tie dress code."  
Rinoa reached into Squall's suitcase and pulled a clip-on black tie. She held it over her neck, "Now I'm ready." She giggled.  
Squall rolled his eyes as Rinoa tossed him the tie, "Why did you pack that anyway? I thought your SeeD uniform counted as a suit."  
"I thought so to. I just got my rental tux. The restaurant opens tonight and our reservations are in a half hour."  
"Then I'll get changed."  
Squall could see that Rinoa wasn't about to give up easily, "I'd better do the same." Squall walked into the bathroom right as Rinoa was about to step into his way, "Damnit! Oh well. I can get him to loosen up at the restaurant"  
* * * *  
Squall was standing beside a limo, He was looking at his watch. The front gate swung open. Squall could hear the door man, "Have a pleasant evening Mrs. Heartilly." Squall breathed a sigh of relief, there was still time.   
Squalls worries about being late all seemed to vanish when he saw Rinoa walked out wearing the white dress Squall knew all to well. Squall opened the door allowing Rinoa to sit down in the limo, "What's wrong Squall?"  
Squall took a moment before following her into the limo, "Oh, nothing."  
* * * *  
Back at Garden Quistis sat at Squall's desk with her feet propped up on the table. She was twirling a pen in her hand. Since Squall was placed in charge of the Garden he had decreed that Quistis be promoted back to the level of instructor. He had also placed her in charge in his absence. Quistis enjoyed these brief periods as head master. With the crisis over there was almost nothing for a headmaster to do, with the possible acceptation of chewing out a new students.  
The door burst open. Xu walked in leading a young man into the room. It at first appeared that Xu was walking behind someone. Once she got into the room she dropped the man on the carpet. As it turned out Xu had one hand around his throat cutting off the air flow. She was holding Selphies nunchaku to lock the man's arms behind his back. Xu dropped to one knee and held the end of the nunchaku by his neck, "Tell her what you told me!"  
Quistis was already to her feet, "What happened?"  
"Ah, don't hurt me! This psycho bitch put me in a chokehold in Balamb! She came out of nowhere. I don't…"  
The nunchaku moved closer to his neck, "Alright! Alright! The black seed are planning an assault on Deling City."  
Quistis pulled out her whip, "Xu, what is he saying?"  
"Some new organization called black seed are planning to attack Deling City. Apparently they've been planning this for a while now. Most of the soldiers are gathered in Dollet and the plan starts in one hour."  
Quistis cracked her whip in the air once, "Thank you Xu. I won't forget this. I'll handle the interrogation from here." A thought crossed Quistis's mind, "Wait outside. I'd like to talk to you in a moment."  
Xu bowed and left the room. Quistis turned to the man lying on the floor, "Alright, who are the black seed?"  
"We're a small organization dedicated to wiping out the sorcerers."  
"We took care of that, Ultamecia, remember?"  
"Well, yea. The problem is that the headmaster is planning to build a second garden in Deling City and we can't let that happen."  
"What is your plan?"  
"I don't know." The whip cut through the air, "Honest I don't know. We were to receive orders en'route to Deling City."  
"So, what are you doing in Balamb?"  
"It's a half hour train ride to Dollet from Balamb. I thought I could get there in time."  
Quistis saw that she got all the information she needed. She picked the man up off the floor and walked out of her office. She pushed the man in Xu's direction, "Ready the Ragnarok. We're going to Deling City. By the way, what were you doing in Balamb?"  
Xu realized that she was caught, "I was having a party with Zell, Selphie and Irvine."  
"Mrs. swim suit 2001?"  
Xu muttered, "Yes. They said it was going to be a good party."  
"Ready my car, Apparently I'm driving to Balamb first."  
* * * *  
Quistis walked through the front gate at Balamb, there was definitely a party going on. As Quistis walked through Main Street she could hear loud music coming from the docks. In addition to her whip Quistis was carrying Selphie's nunckaku under her belt. If Deling City was going to be attacked she needed the whole SeeD team.  
Quistis turned the corner of the hotel half expecting to see Zell and Irvine with a few other guys dancing and making fools out of themselves. Instead the entire city was there. The dock had been turned into a stage with about thirty women wearing bathing suits. Quistis rolled her eyes. She pushed through the massive crowd, "Knowing Zell and Irvine they'd be pressed against the rail trying to get a good view."  
Quistis came to the rail where a row of guys leaning over the rail giving the girls cat calls. She saw Zell and Irvine with margaritas. The two clanked glasses and drank. Quistis roller her eyes again, "I must remember to play loud music on the stereo in a few hours when the hangover sets in." So far Zell and Irvine had not noticed her. She tried to sneak up behind them.  
Quistis reached out and grabbed Zell and Irvine by the ear lobe and yanked. Irvine instinctively yelled, "What other women?" Irvine's expression changed when he saw that he was talking to Quistis instead of Selphie, "Oh shit." Zell said something similar.  
"Squall says you two can't go to the party and what do you do? You ditch class to go anyway, and what's worse you get Xu and Selphie to go with you."  
Irvine finally got his ear free of Quistis's sharp fingernails. He had already taken another sip of his margarita, "Oh, come on Quisy, it ain't like that! They wanted to come."  
Quistis pulled out the nunchaku, "And where is Selphie? Probably in the ladies room with her fingers plugged in her ears hiding from the loud music."  
Irvine and Zell exchanged glances, "That's probably it. You're, er, totally right. We'll go get her right away."  
Quistis noticed that Irvine and Zell seemed to be hiding something. Quistis looked past Zell and Irvine to the pier. If Balamb garden had gotten up and landed in the bay Quistis could not have been more surprised. Selphie was standing on the pier with a yellow two piece swimsuit with a button that had #12 written in it, "We'll go try and find Selphie, she's probably in the hotel somewhere."  
Zell nodded, "Yea, the hotel, that's probably it." When Zell saw the look on Quistis's face he knew he was busted.  
The announcer walked out onto the pier, "Alright, let's hear it for the ladies!" The audience howled as all thirty girls waved and blew kisses at the crowd, "That was the swimsuit portion of our contest. Now for a race. First one to the dock wins." The audience stopped cheering. Apparently watching them swim wasn't as important, "Did I mention that after that the girls will be wet. I think a wet T-shirt contest is in order."  
Zell mused to himself, "Selphie's a shoe in." Zell saw Irvine glaring at him. Irvine and Seiphie had become quite an item lately, "Because she's such a good swimmer. What with her seed training and all."  
Irvine chugged the rest of his margarita, "That's what I thought."  
Quistis still had her arms crossed, "Why is Selphie competing and why did she bring her weapons?"  
Irvine laughed, "Oh, that. There was a costume contest. We were thinking that we could make her, 'armed and dangerous."  
"Well, it's not going to happen. We've got a situation. I want you three sober and dressed for combat in ten minutes."  
Zell drank the rest of his margarita, "Sure thing Q, we'll just pick up Selphie." Quistis tilted her head to indicate her displeasure.   
Already the girls had dove into the water and began to swim. Zell could hear the announcer, "Number twelve is really going. I think she'll win for sure."  
Zell could see the vein on Quistis's head swelling. Zell heard a cheerful voice, "Hey, guys. I think I won!"  
Zell and Irvine looked down to see Selphie treading water below them, "You sure did."  
Selphie saw Quistis, "You're here. See guys, I told you she'd take a little time off."  
"We have a situation. I want you three dressed, sober and ready for a fight in ten minutes." Zell and Irvine exchanged glances. They realized that the fun was over. They both leaned over the rail. They grabbed Selphie's shoulders and tried to pull her up. They both heard Quistis say something else, "I want you dressed, sober and dry."  
Zell and Irvine both looked up. They tried to pull up but it was to late. Quistis had pushed them both into the water. Quistis chuckled to herself, "I'll be waiting at the Garden. Report to Squalls office."  
Zell brought his head above water, "Man, I never saw that coming. She made me drop my margarita!"  
Selphie was giggling, "I guess I'm out of the contest. There's a ladder over there."  
* * * *  
Zell, Irvine, Selphie and Xu stood in Squall's office. Selphie, Irvine and Zell were carrying towels to dry themselves off. Selphie's yellow dress was drenched and the shock of hair on Zell's head that usually stood up was instead covering one eye. Irvine's hair was mangled and loose without the ponytail. Xu was keeping her distance so that she couldn't be blamed for dripping water on the carpet.  
Quistis was sitting at her desk, the three wet students were quite a sight, "I can't believe you four, after this everybody in Balamb will think this is some party school!"  
"It's not my fault!" Zell was already protesting, "Why am I being yelled at? Irvine's the one who danced on stage when they played Cowboy by Kid Rock!"  
Irvine stood up, "Now wait a minute! You're the one who was flirting with seventeen! If you turned any redder I thought your tattoo would melt off!"  
Selphie raised her hand slightly, "I was a runner up."  
Zell and Irvine both turned to Selphie, "Shut up!" The two continued arguing, "You're the one who got in a fist fight with the guy who took the last beer!"  
"Hey, I was drunk! I thought Raijin was challenging me!"  
"He said, 'ya know' and you dive like he's talking about your woman!"  
Quistis stood up and pounded the desk with both hands, "I don't want to hear it!!!" Irvine and Zell sat down, "I don't give a damn if buhamit was on the coast trying to blow up the island! You should not have cut class. I'm writing you up for starters."  
Quistis reached for the pen at the edge of squall's desk. When Quistis tried to pull it up she found it to be stuck. Quistis tilted the pen. There was a click and a drawer on the side of Squall's desk dropped to reveal a gun blade. Zell seemed amused, "I was wondering where he kept that thing." A sharp look from Quistis told Zell to shut up. Quistis grabbed the other pen and began to right.  
"There is a situation." Quistis said through clenched teeth, "There is a new organization called the black SeeD. I'm afraid they're going to attack Deling City."  
"Isn't that where Squall and Rinoa went?"  
"Yes. That's why we're going there in the Ragnarok. We're taking the senior class. It's time to give them some field training. I can't believe I'm doing this but until the black seed are taken care of I'm promoting all of you to acting field inspectors. You'll each get a small garrison of students. Remember, I'm trusting you with our most precious resource."  
Selphie was already back to being cheerful, "The senior class?"  
"No, the Ragnarok. Get out of here! You've got half an hour to get ready. I'll be coming with you. Xu, you're in charge until I get back. Your first job is to find out who was at that party in Balamb and right them all up." Quistis produced her whip from the drawer, "Zell, bring squall's gun blade. I have a feeling he's going to need it."  
* * * *  
Everyone was on board the Ragnarok. Quistis was standing at the head of the briefing room, "I trust you all know the layout of Deling city. The time is fourteen hundred hours. We assume that the ambush will take place later tonight. Remember, this will be your first field assignment. You will all be graded. Headmaster Squall passed this Exam not a year ago. Seifer failed this exam and got expelled. Zell scored a C average on his exam and his stupid ass is still a senior." There was snickering from the crowd. Quistis laughed at her own joke, "Those of you with a student id number ending with two numbers twenty four or lower will be placed under Zell's command. Twenty-five through forty-nine will follow Selphie. Fifty to seventy four work for Irvine. Everyone else follows me."  
The entire crowd stood at attention, "Yes ma'am!" This was followed by the entire class beginning a conversation about whomever they were following. Quistis heard someone say, "I'm working for Selphie!" or a, "Cool, I'm working for a hot head like Zell!"  
* * * *  
Back in Deling City a parking attendant opened the door for Rinoa. This had been a better turn out then she expected. The hotel had been demolished, replaced with a three story building, "Probably has a dance floor."  
Squall stood up, "I wouldn't be surprised." Squall and Rinoa walked up the red carpet. Squall looked past the velvet rope to see the photographers. Through the lights Squall thought he saw someone with a white coat standing in the corner away from everyone else. The Red Cross on the sleeves and the short blond hair instantly gave him away. Squall reached for his belt thinking his gun blade was there. It wasn't  
Rinoa clung to Squall's other arm, "What's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost. Why are you so tense?"  
"Seifer."  
"What?"  
"I just saw Seifer. He's over there." Rinoa didn't see anybody, "He was there. A trained seed agent like him can vanish into a crowd no problem."  
"Whatever."  
"I'm serious.  
"Just relax. This is our night."  
Squall focused on Rinoa. He and Seifer have always been rivals. It was probably Squall's imagination but if Seifer was going to come out of hiding and attack this would be a great time to do it.  
* * * *  
The inside was well decorated and very well lit. It was rumored that the building was modeled after the old Galbadia garden convention center. The restaurant was indeed three floors. The first was where most of the tables were. Squall felt like he was entering a different environment. With the violinist in the corner Squall was tempted to say something like, "Cool, irritating elevator music." He could also see himself getting a friendly elbow in the stomach from Rinoa. They were seated by one of the waiters.  
Squall hadn't been seated for two minutes when Rinoa began to point out things about the bar that used to be here, "I see they kept the pictures of Laguna and Julia. They even have an old article from Timber maniacs. We should really mention this to Selphie when we get back…"  
Squall rolled his eyes, "There she goes again." Squall glanced around the room. Several waiters walked out of the kitchen. Squall noticed that they didn't quite fit in. One had a scar on the side of his face, two had ear rings and none of them were clean shaven. Squall found his hand reaching for his hip where his gun blade usually rested. It still wasn't there. Squall didn't even bring it. Rinoa's shooting star was back at Caraway's mansion. Squall saw the three waiters just stood there. They were waiting for something. Squall was getting edgy, "Rinoa, do you think you should go powder your nose or something?"  
Rinoa was a little annoyed from being interrupted, "I powdered my nose before I left."  
"I'm sorry, maybe it's the light. It just looked like the makeup on your cheek is smearing off."  
Rinoa reached for her purse, "Really? I barely put any blush on. I'd better go. I'll be right back."  
Rinoa got up and walked toward the rest room. Squall breathed a sigh of relief, she was out of the way. If those three waiters tried anything Rinoa would be well out of the way. Squall didn't want anything to happen to her.  
* * * *  
Rinoa walked out of the ladies room, "I don't know what Squall is talking about," she grumbled to herself, "If he's going to interrupt me like…" Someone grabbed Rinoa's arm. Before she could turn around another hand was grasped over her mouth.  
Rinoa was pulled into the men's room. She could hear someone whispering, "I remember when you used to dress like that for me."Rinoa's eyes widened, Seifer!, "I'm going to let you go now. If you scream you may get yourself killed. Do you understand?"  
Rinoa nodded, "m'hm." Seifer released his hand. Rinoa instantly spun around and took a weak version of a fighting stance, "What are you doing here?"  
Seifer grinned, "I'll explain that later." He brushed his hand over his coat. Rinoa could see the gun blade hanging around his hip, "Don't try running. Boys, come on out. She's still in one piece."  
Two bathroom stalls opened at once. Both Fujin and Raijin stepped out fully armed and dressed for a fight. Raijin produced his staff, "You want us to bust some heads, ya know?"  
Fujin only smiled, "KILL"  
Seifer smirked, "All in good time. I see Squall isn't with you. That's good. At least that Leonardo Decaprio lookalike knows an ambush when he sees one. Those three waiters out there aren't waiters."  
"So why are you planning to rob the place?"  
Seifer turned t his friends, "Hey, guys. She thinks were here to rob the place." The three of them laughed, "Listen hot lips. Believe it or not we're here to help you out?"  
"Why should I believe you?"  
"Why else would I put Fujin in the men's room?"  
Fujin looked annoyed, "PERVERT." She glared at Raijin.  
"Were here to get you out of the city safely. Those three out there are part of a mercenary team called black seed. I've been tracking them for some time now and my search has brought me here. They're after you."  
"Why?" Rinoa cut right to the point."  
"What were the SeeD created to stop?"  
"Terrorists like you!"  
Seifer laughed, "Is that what Squall told you? Wake up Rinoa. They were trained to kill sorcerers! I know what happened to Edea when she died."  
"Do you now?" Rinoa knew exactly what Seifer was going to say next.  
"You may be able to keep Edea's powers from Squall but I'm a knight. I can smell it! In about five minutes those three are going to pull out guns and demand to see the headmaster of Balamb. That's Squall. They're going to kill him and go to his table. When they see that your purse isn't there they're going to come back here. Then they'll get what they want and I can't let that happen."  
"Why the sudden interest. Do all men really want what they can't have?"  
"I can either answer your questions or I can get you out of here and we can talk outside Deling in a van headed for our base in Timber."  
Rinoa relaxed. She was in little to no danger, "How do you plan to get me out of here without walking outside?"  
"Fujin!" Fujin spun around and threw her pinwheel. The pinwheel knocked out a security camera Rinoa hadn't noticed. Seifer drew his weapon, "Raijin, now!" Raijin took two steps forward. He held his staff in front of him and pounded the ground once. The floor cracked. Seifer raised his gun blade. With one motion he jumped into the air and cut down the light fixture in the ceiling. The lights went out.  
Rinoa felt someone grab her waist. Suddenly she was falling. She landed on a hard cement surface. She could hear Raijin yell, "Fire!" A small fireball flew from Raijin's hand lighting up the area around Rinoa for a few seconds. Rinoa was in the sewers below Deling City, "It's a good thing they kept this trap door here. Raijin couldn't have broken through the tile floor and the wooden door if there had been a layer of cement. Thanks you two. Raijin and I will escort Rinoa out of here. Fujin, cover us."  
Fujin groaned, "MEN" She knelt down and with one motion sprang up through the hole.  
"What was that about?"  
"You know Fujin. She loves a good fight. Don't worry though. She'll be fine. Raijin, take Rinoa through the gates to the van. I'll be along shortly."  
"You can't go in there, ya know. We need you, ya know. If you stay, I stay, ya know."  
Seifer looked back, "I'm not missing Squall getting killed for anything. Besides, the spy I left in Balamb should have tipped off Quistis hours ago. If I'm right SeeD agents will be storming the city any minute now and I know they're going to ask some really irritating questions, ya know?" Raijin nodded, "I'm counting on you. Just remember, Rinoa is the queen in our little game. Lay down your life to protect her if you have to."  
"Yes sir, let's go Rinoa, ya know."  
Seifer watched them run down the sewers, "I'll be seeing you around, hot lips."  
* * * *  
Outside the city Quistis, Irvine, Zell and Selphie looked down at Deling City, "Alright, Squall should have just arrived at the new building where the bar used to be. I imagine we've got five minutes. Here's the plan…"  
* * * *  
Zell and his team had just been dropped off outside the city. Zell stood over the railroad track. He looked at the city, "Alright boys. I'm missed Mrs. swimsuit 2001 to come here. Let's not get killed." Zell's group began to march toward the city. The train track let underground. This was the only cover Zell needed. Zell's mind began to wonder back to when he first entered Deling City on a train. The train station lead into the fountain and Main Street. The problem was that there was a long staircase because the train station was built below ground. This would be the perfect place for an ambush, it's also the first place someone would think to attack.  
Zell was wearing his street cloths despite Quistis telling him otherwise. He wanted to stand out to the senior class for some reason Zell had been given the most soldiers of the four groups. Zell tightened his gloves. Zell cracked his knuckles, "Everybody, weapons at the ready. Zell stood at the train station, "Everybody up. I don't think this are will be guarded." Two seniors in SeeD uniforms gave Zell a boost up to the area where people waiting for a train usually stood. Zell's suspicions were correct. "Move out!"  
Zell and two SeeD walked into the open area to see the fountain on Main Street. This is where the ambush was going to happen. Zell stood his ground. He insisted that he be standing in the front. Zell winked to the SeeD on his right, "I guess there's nobody here." Zell said a little to loudly.   
Three men wearing straight black with a small amount of armor stood at the top of the stairs, "The City is under martial law. I'm sorry, we can't let you in."  
Zell raised his fist, "Funny, you three idiots don't look like cops! You look more like SeeD agents."  
The three men drew machine guns, "The city is off limits!"  
All of Zell's men drew their weapons, "We'll see about that! Fall back to the opening!" Zell and the two soldiers began to back away. Zell could hear every SeeD hiding in the train station open fire at once. Zell was now hiding behind a column just out of the way of enemy fire, "Can someone pass me a weapon?" A SeeD threw Zell a machine gun, "Now you're talking! Keep it up. Once they run out of ammo we'll switch to hand to hand combat." Zell grinned. The diversion was going well. Now it was up to Quistis and Irvine.  
* * * *  
Selphie piloted the Ragnarok. Right now she was facing Deling City from the north. A screen to her right crackled then Quistis's face appeared on the monitor, "We're ready at the drop point."  
Irvine's voice chimed on the microphone, "Same here. Let's light the city up!"  
Quistis responded, "Irvine, you're reckon and air support, my team is the one that does the lighting."  
Selphie could imagine Irvine's grin, "Then we'll try not to get in your way."  
* * * *  
The Ragnarok engines blared behind Quistis. A large team of soldiers stood by the hanger strapping down parachutes. Quistis was yelling loudly to be heard over the engines, "Selphie's going to go south at minimum speed. You are going to start dropping. This is a wide hanger, I want you going out in groups of three. The last thing we want is to get chutes tangled. Quistis had just strapped on her parachute, "This is going to be tricky. There's a landing strip outside the city hall. When the red light flashes and the hanger swings open you run. I want a two second space between groups. We will probably be dropping into a firefight, if Zell did his job there should be a few guards. Once you've deployed get your guns and start shooting anyone wearing a uniform."  
Three ropes were secured along the hanger. Everyone was hanging on to one of them. Selphie's voice came on the intercom, "Quistis! We're on target." The red light came on and there was a loud hiss. The hanged began to drop. Quistis had already resumed barking orders. The first three stepped toward the edge slowly. They all watched Quistis.  
"Go!" Quistis screamed over the engines. The first group let go of the rope and fell back. Most seed were trained to paradrop if the mission called for it. Quistis grabbed the rope, she would be in the last group. Quistis was carrying a handgun in a small pouch on her shirt. She was holding her whip. Quistis tied the leather coil around her waist and tucked the handle into her belt, "God save the queen." She whispered.  
* * * *  
Irvine's team was the smallest of the four. Who said that they were divided evenly. Quistis had known roughly what the student's numbers were. If was enough to guess and give Irvine the small group.  
Because of Quistis's team landing in the palace garden they needed to use the hanger which left Irvine's team in the forward hanger where the needle nose of the ship opened up and allowed soldiers to run through if the ship had to batter it's why through anything.   
This would be the hard part of the plan. The Ragnarok was designed to operate within an atmosphere but it was no jet plain. Once the Ragnarok had been refitted to handle space travel, back when it belonged to Ester research facilities. The idea was that as fast as Selphie was going a full reverse would take time, ten seconds to be precise. During this time the Ragnarok would be close to the gate in the center of town. Irvine's job was to get his twenty SeeD down to the tower to serve as reckon and sharpshooters if the need arose.   
Irvine clicked on a head set, "Selphie, you there?" There was a cheerful, um'hm from the speaker, "Can you patch me through to 1025, it's am AM station."  
"Why?"  
"They were covering the concert in Balamb last I checked and with the time zones it should be going on for another four hours."  
"I'll try."  
There was a moment of static, then the signal came in clearly, "We're back at Balamb with what remains of the miss swimsuit contest." Irvine grinned, "Apparently there's been a cat fight between two of the contestants." The signal went dead.  
Irvine tapped the microphone to make sure it was working. He could hear two voices that weren't the announcers, "Diamond Hawk, come it. Over"  
"Xanna Roc here. I'm ready in the sewers. The black seed won't get sorceress. I'll kill everyone of them if I have to."  
"I just hope you leave some for me. I'm looking for some payback after what they did to me."  
"Don't worry. I'll save the restaurant for you. Over and out Kitty."  
"Damnit! Don't call me Kitty!"  
The voices went dead. Irvine's eyes widened, "What was that? Selphie, you getting your signals crossed?"  
There was static, "No."  
"Never mind then."  
"Here's a classic from Kid Rock..."  
Irvine smiled, "Okay boys, Selphie's piloting. There's a full moon and my station's playing my song. Let's rock and roll."  
Irvine steadied himself on the rope that ran along the wall, "Well, I'm packing up my game and I'm a head out west where real women come equipped with scripts and fake breasts."  
Irvine saw the hanger open, "Alright everybody, go in pairs. When you feel the ship reverse dive for it!"  
"I'd buy a ship with a flag that said chillen the most, then rock that bitch up and down the coast."  
Irvine began to sing along as he steadied himself for the fall, "Give a toast to the sun, drink with the stars. Get thrown in the mix and tossed out of bars…" Irvine and his partner were next, "I'm heading out west sucker, because I want to be a cowboy baby!" Irvine let go of the rope and dove out the hanger just as the ship began to reverse. The reverse thrusters blared around Irvine's head but he didn't let that stop him, "Rock at night because I sleep all day. Cowboy, baby !" Irvine was counting down from five with the music. When he reached one he pulled the ripcord. The rush of air around his head seemed to reverse. Irvine grabbed his hat with one hand. SeeD parachutes were designed to operate without a person holding the two cords for steering. This was to allow a person in free fall to use a weapon or operate a communicator. Irvine had but to shift his weight to change directions. He was right on target for the bridge. He could see the first three teams had already landed and were wrapping up their parachutes. Irvine then realized that skydiving in a leather trench coat wasn't the best idea in the world but it was better then a navy blue seed uniform.  
Irvine landed on the roof. He quickly spun around and bundled his parachute. He tossed the bag aside. Twenty SeeD stood at attention, "Alright, you know the drill. Half of you face north and cover Quistis's team. The rest, scout around."  
Irvine pulled out the Killjoy. This was a modified form of the Exeter he had used in Ester. Irvine held it up and spun it once. The gun clicked as the armor piercing bullets entered the barrel. Irvine liked the click, "That's what I'm talking about. Irvine stood up the north wall and knelt down. He raised the gun and looked through the scope. He heard the static in his head set lower, "Irvine team, in position. Zell's team is gunned down in the train station. Quistis's boys are just landing. Selphie. You there?"  
Selphie's voice chimed on the intercom, "I'm landing now. How sure are you that Squall's in the new restaurant?"  
Irvine turned to the west, "Sure enough. There's a black tie party going on in there and you know how our fearless leader feels about parties. The place is crawling with black SeeD. Should I start shooting?"  
Quistis's voice came on the speaker, "Negative. They could get scared and start shooting people. Just back up me and Zell's team."  
"Roger."  
* * * *  
Below the city Raijin and Rinoa were walking across a bridge. Raijin stood against the wall. He peered around the corner. After being satisfied that is was safe he nodded, "All clear, ya know."  
Rinoa walked ahead, "Why is Seifer taking the time to protect me?"  
"Sorry Rinoa, I can't say, ya know?"  
Raijin came to another corner. As he leaned against a wall Rinoa walked in around the corner before Raijin had a chance to look, "If you keep that up we'll be here till…" Rinoa stopped.  
Raijin rounded the corner quickly, "What's wrong, ya know?" Five men in black uniforms stood in Rinoa's way. Raijin drew his weapon, "If you want her, you've got to go through me, ya know?" Raijin raised both hands and held his staff in front of him, "Thundarga!"  
All five black SeeD raised their hands, "Aura!"  
When Raijin heard the word Aura his eyes widened, "Oh shit, ya know!" All five seed charged at once. Raijin swung his staff in a wide arc trying to keep the soldiers at a distance. The first ducked under her swing. He gave Raijin a large uppercut lifting Raijin off the ground for one moment. One moment was all they needed. Two other agents jumped into the air they spun around once and kicked Raijin in the stomach, hard. Raijin flew back. One of the SeeD materialized behind him. He wrapped his hands around Raijin's stomach. His hands tightened around Raijin's stomach. Almost effortlessly he jumped into the air and back flipped with Raijin still in hand. The two fell into the water.   
Rinoa watched as the fifth walked toward her, "By order of the president of Ester and headmaster of Ester garden you are under arrest for charges of sorceress and traitor to your species."  
Rinoa was getting ready to run, "What? Species?"  
"By taking the powers of a sorcerer you are a traitor to humanity. Come quietly, I am allowed to bring you in dead if I have to."  
Rinoa's head spun. She had thought that the sorcerer hunters had been long gone since Ultimecia. Rinoa did the one thing she could, she turned and ran.  
She hadn't run ten feet when she was stopped. She looked up, the man she had bumped into was over six and a half feet tall, "Who, who are you?"  
"The name's Roc and you're safe now."  
The five black SeeD had gathered slowly but they were all poised to attack, "You, stay out of this!"  
The man had long white hair worn back in a ponytail. He wore a long black trench coat with the sleeves torn off. He was carrying a saber in each hand, "Five men against one woman doesn't seem fair to me. Maybe if I even things up. Get behind me Sorceress!"  
Rinoa did what she was told. The five men were charging for another spell. The man removed his coat and flexed his muscles. His body glowed blue. As Rinoa watched his form grew six inches in height and small chunks of ice formed on his body. His arms, chest and face had large crystals of ice growing. The man raised his head and gave a loud cry like a falcon. His hair shifted and crystallized. His hair was now spiked back accept for one small crystal that stood up in front. Ice highlighted his cheekbones and mouth. He crossed his swords, "Diamond hawk!"  
At this two large blades of ice grew from his back. The blades bent downward and spread. It almost looked like he had wings. There was another deafening scream.  
Rinoa looked down, the floor around him was covered with ice. Rinoa was barely able to stand.  
In one motion he spread his swords and stood straight. The walls of the sewer crystallized and the water began to freeze. The ice began moving toward the five SeeD who were now shivering in the cold. The man's body glowed white and a stream of ice came out of his mouth. The five seed were blown against a wall and their bodies were frozen in place.   
The Diamond Hawk returned to his human shape. Most of the ice in the area vanished, "What was that?"  
"My little secret. The ice will melt inside of an hour."  
"Where's Raijin?"  
"Who?"  
"The man I was traveling with. He fell into the water."  
The man looked at the water. He raised one hand. It glowed white. As he did a small area of water crystallized and Raijin's body floated to the surface, "He took a beating from those black SeeD, he'll be fine with a little rest. I am willing to take you to wherever you two were going. I will even carry him."  
"Uh, I'm not sure where he was taking me."  
"That explains why he was leading. Did he give you any clue as to his destination?"  
"He said there was a van outside the city."  
"Oh, I saw it on the way in. I'll take you there if you will follow me."  
He walked over to the mound of ice and picked up Raijin, "Grab my coat, would you?"  
Rinoa picked up the coat and folded it, "What do I call you?"  
The man took his coat, "You may call me Roc. All you need to know right now is that I'm on your side. Come, there will be more SeeD soon."  
* * * *  
Squall sat at the table sipping a glass of Sherry. He looked at the rest rooms every few seconds, "Where was Rinoa? I was hoping she'd get the message and go out through the window or at least come out of there after the shooting was already over. There hasn't been any shooting. Those three just stand there watching me."  
Squall's eyes were fixed on one of the waiters. He whirled around when he saw Fujin sit beside her, "SORRY." She said as she bumped the table.  
Squall was ready to stand up when Fujin grabbed his arm, "NO." She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket, "READ."  
Squall opened the letter  
Squall, this may seem strange but I'm on your side for once. Rinoa is safe, I have taken her out of the city to safety. All you need to know right now is that the black SeeD know who you are and what you can do. They'll kill you and everyone here if you do anything stupid. Fujin will act as Rinoa to draw them away. Just play along.   
By the way, your idiot friends at SeeD are going to try and save you. Be ready to think fast.  
Seifer  
Squall looked up at Fujin, "So, Rinoa." The words almost got stuck in Squall's throat, "They left an extra glass of Sherry."  
Fujin picked up the glass and chugged. When the glass was empty she put it down and wiped her lip with her sleeve, "THANKS." Fujin groaned. She didn't like Squall any more then he liked her.  
Squall took another sip, "You're the funny one if Seifer's gang, aren't you?"  
Fujin glared at Squall with her good eye, "NO."  
"He's here isn't he?"  
Fujin groaned, "MORON."  
"Those three over there seem to be keeping an eye on us. If you brought your blade wheel you could take them out. I have a feeling they're going to have guns once the action starts."  
"DUH."  
Squall looked at his glass. Then, bringing his head back he chugged the rest of the Sherry, "We wait?"  
Fujin nodded.  
There was loud gunfire outside. Squall stood up. Fujin grabbed Squall's shoulder and pulled him down, "CALM."  
Squall sat down. The three waiters all turned their attention to the window. One of them walked over to the door. Fujin reached for her blade wheel. Squall grabbed her wrist, "Not yet. I think he's going outside to see what's going on. I think we can handle two."  
The man opened the door. Thirty soldiers poured into the room. Ten went up the stairs at the end of the room. One raised his gun and fired three shots in the air, "Listen up. We're not robbers, we're SeeD same as those losers at Balamb. We're looking for Squall Lionhart and Rinoa Heartilly. They have thirty seconds to stand up or I shoot two people every minute."  
Squall turned back to Fujin to ask for advice. When he turned Fujin was already gone, "Damnit. Why did I know that was going to happen?"  
Squall looked around. He saw a shadow move up the staircase behind him. Fujin was going to deal with the people upstairs and leave Squall to rot. The gunfire continued outside.  
* * * *  
Outside Irvine was still watching the restaurant, "Quistis. Almost every black SeeD around the restaurant has gone inside. I think they're pushing their plans up."  
Irvine received a response from Quistis, "Then we've run out of time. Irvine, start killing SeeD in the streets around you. I'll accelerate the attack. Selphie, deploy. Zell, break out the big guns."  
There were two voices, "Roger."   
Irvine cocked the riffle, "You heard the boss lady. Start shooting!"  
* * * *  
Squall heard gunfire from the other side of the building. Three spotlights came on. Squall heard Selphie's voice on a loud speaker outside, "This is Selphie Tilmitt on behalf of Balamb garden. Drop your weapons and come out with your hands up."  
The leader of the Black SeeD was standing beside an elderly couple, "Alright Squall. Stand up now or these two are your first casualties."  
Squall saw three spotlights outside, "Selphie will never attack that quickly. I've got no choice."  
Squall stood up, "I'm the one you want!"  
The leader of the black SeeD smiled, "I knew you'd come out soon enough. Get him!" Within moments Three black SeeD with guns were standing around Squall. Squall raised his hands. The leader yelled to Squall, "Where's your girlfriend? The Sorceress."  
Squall yelled back, "She wasn't feeling well. She's back at the hotel."  
The guard fired a shot inches from the old mans head, "Bull shit. I'll ask again."  
"Why? I'll just give the same answer?"  
The leader gritted his teeth, "Hold him up to the window, let this Selphie Tilmitt see her leader be executed."  
Squall was lead to the window and held against it. His hands were behind his head. Squall heard three guns cock all at once. Squall looked outside to see Selphie looking back with a pair of binoculars. Squall observed his reflection.  
The reflection shifted and changed shape. Squall's reflection looked like a person crossed with a leopard. She had long brown hair, two large bangs and a ponytail hanging around her knees. The face was reshaped to look like a cat and the arms and legs were larger then usual. Squall heard a whisper in his ears, "Quiet, I'm about to break the window, you're going to want to run like hell." Squall nodded quietly.  
Squall could hear the leader yell, "Ready! Aim!" There was a pause. The reflection winked.   
Squall held his arms in front of his head. About three feet above Squall's head the window shattered. The leopard woman had jumped through with her arms crossed over her face. She landed between Squall and the three black SeeD. She slashed once and knocked all three of their guns away, "Run you ideate!"  
Squall ran to his right. He leapt through the swinging doors that lead to the kitchen. Rinoa wasn't the only one who had been here when it was still a bar. Squall rolled and came to his feet. He had just barely dodged the gunfire. He was against a wall in the back. Squall grabbed a small pipe lying on the floor. He was getting ready to club anyone who followed him. Squall heard a familiar voice, "A club? Don't you think this would work better?"  
Squall spun around and swung his pipe. Zell raised his hand to block, "God Squall, you're stressed." Zell had a sword tied to his belt. He pulled it out and handed it to Squall, "Quistis tried to pick up the pen on your desk."   
Squall realized that this was his gun blade because of the lion insignia on the side, "You found the lionheart, just what I need. If you and Selphie are here does that mean…"  
"That Irvine and Quistis are here and the senior class is clearing out the black SeeD. Yea. Cool, huh?"  
"How did you know?"  
"We caught some guy trying to sign on with the black SeeD in Balamb."  
"You were at the miss swim suit 2001 contest, weren't you?"  
"That's not important right now. There are thirty guys in there. They've got most of the building covered. We can't get in. I slid in through the air duct system and you should have seen the mess they left in the men's room."  
"Good. Have you seen Fujin or Seifer?"  
"No. Ah man! Are those ass holes here to?"  
"I saw Fujin a minute ago. I asked where Seifer was."  
"Did she answer you?"  
"Does she ever?"  
There was a loud noise. Squall and Zell both took fighting stances. The leopard woman who had helped squall slid through the door on her back. She had three gunshot wounds on her arm. She hissed loudly, "Damnit, are you two going to help a lady out or what?"  
Three black SeeD entered the room, both pointing guns at the leopard woman, "Now we're going send you back to hell."  
Zell clenched his teeth, "If you think I'm gonna sit back and watch these losers execute a woman you don't know Zell Dincht! I'm one step closer to the edge, and I'm about to break !" Zell's body glowed gold for a moment. Squall realized that he was using an aura spell, "BEAT RUSH!!!" Zell went into a flurry of motion. He rushed the three black SeeD. Once he came into striking distance of one of them he began punching and kicking wildly. Zell kneed one of them in the gut. When he doubled over Zell spun around and brought his leg up. His heel came down on the SeeD's head. He dropped. Another approached. Zell Dove under his fist and made one motion. Coming under his swing Zell punched him in the chest. Zell had delivered about ten hits when he passed out. The third tried to sneak up on Zell. This was a stupid idea. Once Zell became aware of his presence he swung around and heel kicked the SeeD in the head. The SeeD blocked and caught Zell's hand. Zell side kicked the SeeD in the kneecap. Zell got his hand free. It was time for the finisher. Zell's fist glowed gold. Zell took two steps forward, he was going for the head. He made two sharp punches, one to the left knocking the SeeD to the left. Zell made an upper cut, this didn't hit anything. He brought his elbow down. The SeeD's head landed on Zell's knee. He bounced back and fell to the ground. All three SeeD were knocked out. Zell clenched his fist and made two sharp punches, "Yea!"  
Squall stood against the wall with his arms crossed, "having fun?"  
"Actually, yea."  
"I hope that wasn't your last aura spell."  
"Actually, it kinda was." Zell knelt down over the woman he had saved, "You okay?"  
"That was pretty cool. How did you do that?"  
"I just can't stand to see a woman in trouble."  
The leopard woman chuckled, "Cool." With that she passed out.  
Zell stood up, "Damnit! I was to late."  
Squall felt for a pulse, "She's asleep. That fight must have tired her out. She's lost a lot of blood though. We should probably get her to a doctor."  
"We've got bigger problems. There are still twenty of 'em out there. Squall, can you break?"  
"No."  
"Well, that's to bad. They're about to execute someone out there. Apparently our friend only got them mad. Squall, if you can run out there and do that lion heart move I think you could get all of them."  
"I can't just break on command."  
"Do you have a junction right now?"  
"I'm on vacation!"  
"Bull shit, you're on a mission."  
"Alright, I took Ifrit. I also have most of the spells. I don't have the aura spell."  
Junctions were a tricky thing. A person with a guardian force could invite it into his mind. They can absorb spells from others. They also have the power to push a human's rage to the limit. Zell was using Shiva. Seeing the leopard woman about to be killed had pushed Zell to the edge of anger. Shiva had focused this anger into Zell's fist. Most people who have a guardian force can do this but anger is manifested in many different ways. Ifrit was a fire demon.  
Squall raised his sword, "I'll have to fight on my own. If I use Iftir I'll incinerate everyone in the room."  
Zell had an idea, "Squall. You know I'm your friend, right?"  
"Yes."  
"And if I hurt you, I'm sorry. I really am."  
"What are you getting at?"  
Zell punched Squall in the stomach. Squall fell to his knees. Zell stood over him, "Sorry dude." Zell hit Squall across the face twice, "I need you mad."  
Squall's head lowered for a moment. Squall looked up. He was smiling and his pupils had turned blood red, "You want me mad Zell? You've got it!"  
Squall stood up. He held his gun blade in his right hand. The lion on the side began to burn. Squall charged through the doors. Zell half expected Squall to attack him, he didn't feel right about hitting his best friend.  
* * * *  
Squall had come through the doors like he was one fire. He would take one swing, killing a SeeD. Without even raising his weapon he'd run to the next SeeD and swing upward, also killing his victim. Squall had finished off all but one of the SeeD. Squall calmed down. He wanted to leave at least one of them alive for questioning. Nobody was going to try to take Rinoa without answering to him. The last one was against a wall, his gun was shaking in his hand.  
Squall's attention focused on him. Squall's gun blade was resting on his shoulder, "Alright, this can be really painful or sort of painful. Today it's victim's choice. Who are you working for?"  
"We're the black SeeD"  
"I asked who you are working for, not who you are. I could care less who you are."  
The last SeeD realized he was armed and that Squalls gun blade wasn't a long-range weapon. He raised his gun.  
Squall screamed with anger. With one motion Squall rushed forward and slashed upward, slicing the gun in half. Squall stabbed forward. The blade of his gun was inches from the SeeD's neck, "You're going to answer me or I'm going to slice you into pieces and feed you to my GF. Where's Rinoa!"  
Squall heard someone laughing, "You expect a black SeeD to give up information? They've had more training then we did."  
Squall knew that voice. Squall turned around, "Seifer! I thought I smelled hair jell and dead rat."  
The SeeD Squall had been holding moved away and began running for the door. Fujin whirled around and threw her blade wheel. Squall held up his sword. If the blade touched the sword it would stop. The blade cut across the SeeD's throat. He fell dead, "I was in the middle of an interrogation."  
"He wouldn't have told you anything."  
Squall raised his sword, he was mad now. Squall charged.  
Fujin was getting ready to charge. Seifer made a motion that unquestionably meant, "Stay back. Seifer jumped into the air and pulled out his gun blade. He landed and charged straight at Squall. They met in the center of the room. Their blades were crossed and they were face to face.  
"I'm going to get you to calm down if I have to finish what I started with your face!"  
"Where's Rinoa?"  
"I've told you she's safe you bad Leonardo Decaprio lookalike."  
Squall realized that Raijin wasn't with them, "I'll try this another way. Where's Raijin?" Squall pushed Seifer back. Squall took three steps back and took a more aggressive stance. Seifer had done the same.  
There was a loud growl. Squall and Seifer both looked to the kitchen to see the leopard woman leading against Zell, "your girlfriend's in good hands. My partner's in the sewers waiting for her. Your moron flunkey, Raijin, didn't know that there were five black SeeD down in the sewers waiting for him. If you were any kind of a leader you'd know that!" The leopard woman passed out again."  
Squall gritted his teeth, "Who's the cat?"  
Seifer's eyes locked on Squall, "I thought she was one of yours."  
"You're on my side?"  
"That's what I said."  
"You two get Raijin, we'll get Rinoa, and we're taking the cat."  
"You can have the cat but we need Rinoa."  
"Then we've got a problem." Squall and Seifer were staring each other down.  
Zell was getting annoyed, "Squall. This won't do jack! We've mixed it up with these two before. Walk away."  
Squall's hand tightened around the hilt of his sword, "How can you say that?"  
"Dude, they say they're on our side, for what it's worth, I believe them. Let's just walk away. We'll get Rinoa back later."  
Squall said under his breath, "You're damned right we will."  
Seifer smirked and he and Fujin turned and walked out the door.  
Zell and Squall were now holding the leopard woman. Zell took off his headset and handed it to Squall, "Irvine want's to talk to you."  
Squall put on the headset, "This is Squall, over."  
"Great to hear your voice fearless leader. I've got a clear shot at Seifer and Fujin, believe it or not. They just left the building and I'm over the bridge. Do I take the shot?"  
Squall's eyes widened, "Negative. Do not take the shot. They're the only ones who know where Rinoa is. Watch them. See which way they go."  
"Roger."  
"Common Zell. Signal Selphie that we've won. Let's get her back to the Ragnarok."  
* * * *  
Squall, Zell, Selphie, Irvine and Quistis all walked back to the Ragnarok, which Selphie had parked outside the city. Selphie punched a set of controls that triggered the hanger door to open. The hanger dropped. Sitting on top of the hanger were two figures. One was Rinoa, the other Squall didn't recognize. He was six and a half feet tall with long white hair. He and Rinoa were talking quietly.  
Squall, Zell and Selphie drew their weapons and took fighting stances, "Who are you!"  
The man stood up and drew two swords. Rinoa saw what was happening. She jumped to her feet and stood in front of her new friend with her arms spread, "Wait a minute! He's on our side."  
Squall tied his gun blade to his belt and walked forward, "Rinoa, what in the hell is going on?"  
"Apparently there's a new gardens somewhere that produces black SeeD, the same way Edea's garden had white SeeD. These guys figured out that I still have about half of Adel's powers. Seifer was trying to get me out of the city where I'd be safe but when the black SeeD ambushed me and Raijin, Xanna here saved me and brought me here."  
"Please, I'd prefer to be called Roc."  
Squall wasn't quite convinced, "Okay, Roc, where's Raijin?"  
"Oh, when he came to I told him what happened. Once he was convinced I wasn't working for the black SeeD he left, something about meeting up with his friends, ya know."  
"Okay, so why is it so important to you that Rinoa should be safe?"  
"I'm trying to bring down the black SeeD for what they did to me but my partner and I can't do it alone."  
Squall snapped his fingers at Zell and Selphie. They brought the leopard woman forward, "Your partner?"  
Roc reacted, "Kiyoko! What happened?"  
"She took about three gunshot wounds to the arm. She saved my life."  
"That was to be expected. Do you have medical facilities?"  
"Yes, back at Balamb. We'll have to take her back in the Ragnarok. I'm a little worried to move her."  
"Kiyoko is a very fast healer. It's the cat in her really. If you are taking Kiyoko back I'd like to come with you. I think I could be of use to you."  
Rinoa said quietly, "He's not kidding. I saw him cast ice magic like a sorcerer."  
"I am honored but I am no sorcerer. My body is not that of a human. Come, Kiyoko is growing weaker."  



	2. Project Guardian force 2 (diamond hawk)

Part two  
  
On board the Ragnarok Rinoa was taking a walk. It was boring being on a six hour flight with nothing to do. She had watched TV in the briefing room but there was nothing on and the time zones had changed five times, it was hard to keep up. Rinoa was still wearing her white dress. She had gotten her and Squall's suitcases. Rinoa had already removed the hair pens that kept her hair up. Rinoa walked on the balcony. She was going to stand at the air lock and watch the landscape go by. She heard a soft voice coming from down below. She looked over the rail to see a stretcher for Kiyoko laid out on the ground. Roc was sitting beside her. He seemed to be focused on her.  
Rinoa remained quiet. He could hear Roc's deep voice speaking softly, "It's okay girl. You did good on this mission. You'll be fine."  
Rinoa took a step back. She wasn't watching but she was listening, "I swear by the diamond hawk if you die I will kill every one of the black SeeD with my bare hands."  
Kiyoko's body lay unmoving. She had been exhausted. Rinoa suspected that the GF was the only thing keeping her from dying of blood loss.  
* * * *  
Back at Balamb everyone had gathered in the control tower of Balamb. Zell and Rinoa were sitting on the stairs. Squall stood behind them. Quistis was leaning against the rail on the left watching Irvine and Selphie who seemed more interested in each other then anything Roc had to say. Roc had a folding chair and was sitting on the raising platform. He felt a little like something on display.  
Squall started the conversation, "Alright, let's start simple. Who are the black SeeD?"  
"They have their own garden, it's very different from this one. They're scientists. Not like doctor Odine or anyone you've read about. I think Frankenstein would be a better comparison. They're studying magic, guardian forces, sorcery." He looked at Rinoa, "They do not follow any of the humane procedures and they don't believe in animal testing. What was the saying? The ends justify the means."  
Rinoa was interested, "That's horrible."  
"I don't think I need to tell you that they want a live sorceress. Adel and Edea are of course no longer options. There are maybe five sorceresses alive at any given time because as you know when one dies he gives his powers to another. Rinoa received from Adel, I think."  
"So where do you come in? You said you weren't a sorcerer."  
Roc was still wearing his black coat with the selves torn off. By looking at him there was no way he could work magic, "You are correct. I'm something else. You all carry a guardian force. Squall, you have Ifrit, Zell, you command Shiva. Selphie and Irvine use Quezacotl and Bahamut, respectively. Rinoa, you carry Siren and you, inspector Trepe use Pandimonia."  
Quistis want to know something, "You can tell by looking at us?"  
"To me you are all glowing red and I can see the guardian inside your mind. You all know that to gain a GF you must either defeat the GF in fair combat or perform a service, such as freeing it from a captor. In each case, the GF comes willingly. Years ago the Black SeeD found a smaller GF called Diamond Hawk. They kept it in a cage of fire for years. This body was a soldier, his strength and power made him an ideal lab rat. They wanted to see what happened when a GF was bonded to a human forcibly. You must understand that Diamond Hawk was weakened, it had no choice. The problem was that this body, this mind wasn't ready to accept it either. The black SeeD seldom use GFs, they can't find any good ones. Instead of our minds bonding our bodies fused. Now, when my anger peaks I can use the Diamond Hawk's powers but it warps my appearance. I grow taller and my body grows spikes and needles of ice. I can also grow wings and a beak."  
Selphie had just become interested, "You say this body like it wasn't yours."  
"Once two minds shared one body our minds became one. I am aware of both Xanna Hashedo and the Diamond Hawk but I have both of their memories and both their power."  
"Okay, who's the cat?"  
"Kiyoko is my partner. She is the last of an ancient race of feleus, or feline people. You, Irvine, if you have the Bahamet you must know the ocean research facilities. In the caves, miles below ground, she was frozen. The black SeeD dug her out. I found her floating in a tube filled with some liquid with a breathing apparatus on. She was weakened after her long sleep. When I freed her she begged to come with me. Though she is small her speed and attack powers are incredible. Her long arms allow for maximum striking distance and she can hold a speed of fifty mph, but not for more then a minute or so. By the way, what happened to her?"  
"Oh, she's in the medical ward. She was still out cold last I checked."  
"Oh yes. Bahamet. I should have told you sooner. While the black SeeD captured you, you spawned two children. I fought two like me, bonded with dragons. They were young, their owners couldn't hope to use their full power. When I killed the two men the Diamond Hawk persuaded them to join me. I was using them both. When I found Kiyoko she was barely alive. I gave her one of the children. She commands Onrefni the fire dragon. I command Revos Ezeer Flleh, or Revos for short, he is the ice dragon."  
Irvine was confused, "I hope you know that I'm not a half GF like you. You're not talking to Bahamet. You're talking to me."  
"I know that but he knows. I can hear him. He is pleased."  
Irvine was a little shaken.  
The intercom came on behind Squall, "Squall, this is Dr. Kadowaki. We've got a problem in medical. Can you get down here? Right now!"  
Roc stood up instantly, "Where is the medical ward?"  
"First floor, to the left from the bulletin board."  
Roc looked down as Squall and Zell stepped onto the platform, "That's all I needed to know." Roc took off his coat and dove off the platform. He wasn't about to wait for an elevator. His body turned to ice and the massive wings sprouted from his back. In three seconds he was in Squall's office. He lowered his wings just enough to make it through the double door. He dove down the open area outside the elevator. The moment he reached the second floor his wings grew back to full size and he steadied himself in the air. Within moments he was on the first floor running for the medical ward.  
A moment later Roc opened the door to the Medical ward. He noticed the table overturned, the curtains shredded and Kiyoko holding a very startled Dr. Kadowaki against the wall with her other hand back ready to strike.  
Roc's body returned to his human body, "Kiyoko! Stop! She's trying to help you."  
Kiyoko looked back, "Roc? What are you doing here?"  
"You passed out and lost a lot of blood. Onrefni sustained you long enough to get you here. Squall took you in and that bandage on your hand is there to help you."  
Kiyoko growled, "I don't like doctors."  
"I know that. She's just trying to help you but if you kill her you'll be turning away Squall's help, and we need Squall's help."  
Kiyoko relaxed her grip. Dr. Kadowaki rubbed her neck, "Thank you sir but I think it's my lunch break."  
Roc watcher her leave. Once she was gone Kiyoko punched the wall, "Damnit! What happened back there! I took on twenty black SeeD. I killed more back at black garden when I was still weak!"  
"Those were guards. What we met back in Deling City were senior class."  
Kiyoko was beginning to calm down, "Alright, let's start with where. Where am I?"  
"Balamb garden."  
"Okay. Now, what do we do now?"  
"I don't know. I was talking to Squall. I was thinking that since Rinoa is in danger our fight is their fight."  
The door swung open. Squall and Zell entered the room. Zell was now wearing his spiked gloves and Squall had his gun blade out. Roc was annoyed, "It's alright. I probably should have told you that Kiyoko here doesn't like doctors. Ain't that right Kitty?"  
"Damnit, don't call me Kitty!"  
Squall relaxed and put his gun blade back in his belt, "I just saw the doc out there complaining about a cat with rabies."  
Kiyoko took a step forward, "She said what? I'll…" She saw Squall and Roc step in front of the door, "Never mind."  
Squall looked up at Roc, "Hang around here a day or two. We'll plan our next move and let you know. Can I assume you're on our team."  
Roc nodded, "You may."  
The two left the room. As Zell walked out of the room Kiyoko said in a low voice, "I'd like to say thank you for helping me out back there. That beat down move you did was pretty cool."  
"Thank you, and it's beat rush. I'm just glad you like it. Hey, it's about lunchtime. They're serving hot dogs in the cafeteria. You wanna join me?"  
"That'd be nice." She walked out of the room. Zell turned around, he saw a mirror, he grinned and made a thumbs up gesture and thought I've still got it."  
* * * *  
The cafeteria was crowded as it always was when there were hot dog being served. Zell and Kiyoko both got in line. Kiyoko reached for the pockets of her frayed jeans, "I'm a little short…"  
Zell shrugged, "Don't sweat it. What kind of a gentleman would I be if I didn't pay?"  
Kiyoko grinned a little and made sure Zell didn't see her, "So, are you a student here at Balamb?"  
"Uh, senior. I'm trying to get Quistis to promote me to assistant inspector, then I get to boss the other students around. I'm kidding."  
"You send your students out to fight?"  
"Well, yea. This is mostly a mercenary school. We have trainees and SeeD. I've been given the rank of SeeD. Squall is headmaster around here."  
"Cool."  
"Unlike those black SeeD in Deling we're mostly good guys."  
Zell got two treys, "Hey, lunch lady. Two hot dogs please."  
Zell put one hot dog on each trey, "How do you like your hot dogs?"  
"I donno."  
"Hm, okay. Let's try ketchup, cheese and there's some pretty good relish." Zell pulled out two soft drinks from the vending machines and walked into the area with the tables. Zell spotted Selphie and Irvine, "Oh, cool. You remember Irvine and Selphie."  
Kiyoko was about to say, "Actually I don't." When Zell walked over and sat down. Kiyoko wasn't about to sit with a group of people but Zell did save her life, and he had her trey. She walked over and sat down.  
Kiyoko sat down at the table next to Zell. She was looking around nervously. Oddly enough there were no other feleous students at Balamb garden and all the humans were staring at her. She could hear the change in conversation.  
Zell didn't seem to notice, "So, that was some kind of attack yesterday. Damn. Oh, Selphie, we've got to talk about your come out with your hands up speech. I figure you'll get more gunfire then white flags."  
Irvine took a bite of his hot dog, "Hey, Selphie's trying to express herself. Besides, it's Quistis's fault for giving her the loud speaker."  
Zell and Irvine laughed a little. Kiyoko tried to laugh along but she found herself being ignored. She slumped into her chair a little and sniffed her hot dog, "Hm, basically pork and bread, there's some odd ingredient I can't quite place…" She took a bite, "Not bad."  
Kiyoko saw Selphie leaning against Irvine. She had both arms around his left arm and was smiling from ear to ear, "I can't help it mister." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  
Kiyoko was thinking to herself, "So that's what humans do for fun. Still, I wouldn't mind Zell doing that for me." Kiyoko slid her chair a little closer to Zell. Zell looked at her nervously for a moment, "Hey Irvine, did you catch the winner of the miss swim suit contest?"  
"What? Yea, it was seventeen."  
Zell was about to fall out of his chair. Kiyoko almost reached back to catch him, "Seventeen? That's the one I was flirting with." Zell heard Kiyoko growl a little, "Uh, the one I was chatting with at the concert."  
Irvine chuckled, "Chatting? Yea, that sounds about right. Anyway, man there was a serious cat fight about a half four after we left."  
Zell pounded the table to indicate his disappointment, "Damn. I haven't seen a good cat fight in a long time."  
Kiyoko thought out loud, "Cat fight? So, there are other feleous like me around?"  
Zell choked on the bite of hot dog. Irvine patted him on the back, "Oh, uh, that, well, uh.."  
Irvine grinned, "That's not quite what a cat fight is. A cat fight's what we say when two human girls start fighting."  
"Really? That sounds kind of boring."  
Selphie gave Irvine a light punch on the shoulder, "Irvine, shame on you. You shouldn't be talking about that sort of thing."  
Irvine raised his hat a little and popped the last bite of hot dog in his mouth, "I'm sorry Selphie, I guess you can take the cowboy out of the west but you can't take the west out of the cowboy."  
Selphie got up, "I can sure take the cowboy out of the cafeteria, let's go."  
Irvine got up and dipped his hat a little, "I'll see you later Zell, Kiyoko."  
Kiyoko grinned sarcastically as she watched Selphie go skipping merrily out of the cafeteria, "Where I'm from we call that rabbit meat. What is wrong with that woman?" Kiyoko became aware of Zell's presence, "Hey, sorry about that. Irvine can be a real lady killer sometimes."  
Kiyoko half growled, "I hope the little bitch gets what's coming to her." She made sure Zell didn't hear this, "It's kind of strange being the only non human here."  
"Hey, there's no problem. We could go hang out with the freshmen, they're barely human." Zell waited for a laugh. Once he realized he wasn't going to get one he changed the subject, "So, how long are you and Roc staying here?"  
"A while. Only problem is Squall hasn't given us rooms yet."  
"Hey, that's no problem. We've got several free rooms." Zell was interrupted when a student tripped behind Kiyoko. His trey slipped hitting Kiyoko with two hot dogs (with the works) and a glass of iced tea. Her fur was drenched. The chili had left a very bad small and the crowd was beginning to laugh.  
The student, obviously a freshman bowed slightly, "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."  
Kiyoko was already on her feet with a napkin trying to wipe off the chili. Kiyoko was trying to ignore the laughter as Zell stood up to help. Kiyoko could hear the boy whisper, "Why don't you lick yourself off?"  
Kiyoko's fists clenched. That was it. She spun around. Six-inch claws grew from her fingers. She was about to swipe when Zell came around and locked her arm, "Woah, it was an accident. He didn't mean it."  
Kiyoko was getting ready to swing with her other hand. Zell swung around. Kiyoko whispered, "No it wasn't. I just heard…"  
Zell saw two inspectors enter the room, "Kiyoko, I believe you but this is not the time to get in a fist fight, I would know. Let's get out of here."  
Kiyoko retracted her claws, "Let's go, but if he says one more thing I'm going to kill him."  
"Deal."  
* * * *  
Zell and Kiyoko entered the combat area. It was the only place for sure they were guarantied any amount of privacy. Zell was playing tour guide, "This is the combat area, it's where we go to train. There are some messed up critters living around here, like the freshmen." Kiyoko still didn't get it.  
Zell and Kiyoko crossed the bridge. Down below they heard something screaming. Kiyoko looked over the rail. Roc was in the middle of a fight with a t-rexaur, and he was winning. The T-rexaur had resorted to reaching and biting for Roc. Roc was half into his ice body, his chest and hair had nearly crystallized. Zell saw his Coat sitting on the rail, "I'm still trying to figure out what this guy can do."  
"Oh, he has his human form, he used to be a sword expert. The thing is, once he bonded with the Diamond Hawk he's not sure who he is anymore. Right now he's in his mixed form. He's using his ice shell but he doesn't have wings or a beak, or talons for that matter. This lets him use his swords. When he gets pissed off or wants to use his extreme ice magic he goes full hawk. That's where he grows wings, a beak and ice talons on one hand. In this form he doesn't use his swords because the Hawk's fighting instincts take over."  
"Cool."   
Roc was jumping and flipping out of the way of the T-rexaur's bite. Roc was toying with the lizard.  
Zell thought of a question, "Can he fly?"  
"No, he can reduce the speed of his fall and glide long distances but he can't gain altitude in mid air."  
Roc let out a loud cry. His face hardened and wings grew from his back. He dropped both sabers. Two large talons grew from each hand. Roc made a quick swipe at a tree and leapt back. As the T-rexaur dove in for a bite the tree fell on his head. The T-rexaur fell on his side. Zell half expected Roc to finish him off but Roc only stood there with his arms crossed. His eyes narrowed, "Get up."  
Kiyoko felt like adding a few details, "Roc has a since of honor, more so in that body."  
"Wow, the guy's got a real stone face."  
The T-rexaur was getting up. Roc tried to smile below his beak. Roc took a fighting stance, "Common, stupid animal!" the t-rexaur charged. Roc was playing it safe and keeping his distance. Roc didn't realize that he was up against a wall. The T-rexaur charged with his head down, apparently he was more mad than hungry. Roc jumped back, his wings hit the wall and the T-resaurs forehead battered him against the wall. He groaned as the ice crystals on his chest began to crack.  
Kiyoko's eyes widened, "If he goes back to his human body he'll be crushed!"  
Roc's talons grew longer, "Bite this ass hole!" Roc drove both talons into the T-rexaur's eyes. The crystals on Roc's forehead grew sharper and thicker. Roc lashed his head forward, banging against the base of the T-rexaur's skull.   
Zell winced, "He's going to kill himself." Bang! "Why isn't he calling for help?" Bang!  
Kiyoko was watching with interest, "He's to stubborn." Bang!   
The T-rexaur backed away. There was blood running down his back. Roc's wings flailed as he fell to the ground. He landed on one knee, he was crouched. He smiled, "You thought that would work on me?" Roc stood up, his ice body melted away and he drew his swords, "I was going to be sporting but now I'm just mad! Stand and deliver, or the devil he may take you ! Revos!"  
A massive ice dragon stood over Roc. Steam rose from his body as his sub zero body made contact with the warm air of the garden. He spread his wings and dropped onto all fours. There was a loud roar. Roc's body grew ice wings.  
Kiyoko whispered, "He can only call a GF in human form but once he calls a GF his ice body appears, he can't help it."  
The dragon breathed a stream of ice onto the T-rexaur. It's leg and part of its torso was frozen in place. The dragon vanished leaving Roc in a fresh ice body. He spread his wings and leapt into the air. He slashed the T-rexaur twice in the face before landing. Roc growled under his breath, "You are blessed with a thick hide! Nothing is completely invincible." Roc ran between the monster's legs. He was now right below the underbelly. He raised both claws and tore with both hands. Roc spread his wings and screamed. His ice powers flared driving thousands of ice needles through the T-rexaur's body. As the beast split in half Roc's ice body melted away leaving a very tired human lying in a pile of T-rexaur.   
Kiyoko jumped onto the rail ready to dive, "He's hurt, this doesn't usually happen after a change." She jumped over the rail. She was climbing down a tree headfirst. Zell was watching with amazement. Kiyoko was standing over Roc, "What happened?" As she looked down at Roc she noticed that not all of the blood was the T-rexaur's. It looked like Roc's chest had hundreds of tiny scratch marks. His forehead was busted open and blood was running down his face.  
Roc opened his eyes, "Did I get him?"  
Kiyoko's concern vanished, "Yes."  
Roc breathed a sigh of relief, "Good. It's nice to know I've still got it."  
"There are other animals in the combat area you know."  
"Yea, but where's the fun in that?"  
"Can you walk?"  
"Yea, just give me a minute." Roc began to laugh, "You seem awfully concerned."   
"No I don't."  
"Yes you do."  
"Shut up." She said sarcastically, "Rocky."  
"Damnit don't call me that."  
Zell and Kiyoko helped Roc to his feet. He and Zell slumped off to the medical bay. Kiyoko drew one claw and cut off a small piece of T-rexaur meat and popped it in her mouth, "Better than hot dogs, but not as sweat."  
* * * *  
Roc walked out of the medical ward under his own power. Dr. Kadowaki had gotten frustrated trying to examine Roc. His body temperature was fifteen degrees F and his heart rate was twice that of a normal human. She had put a large bandage on his chest he swore wasn't necessary. As he walked out there were about twenty students gathered around the door. They all began to clap when they saw Roc come out. Roc was more that a little surprised. Zell and Kiyoko were with him acting as crowd control. Roc waded through the students, "Who are they?"  
Zell shrugged, "Must be some guys who heard about your fight with the T-Rexaur. Nobody accept Squall has ever killed one of those guys by themselves and Squall had five GF uses and a break. You're a legend dude."  
"How annoying."  
* * * *  
Squall had called Quistis and Roc to his office. Squall sat at his desk filling out the last of the detention slips from the miss swimsuit contest. Apparently three members of garden had been contestants. From the corner of his eye squall saw the elevator stop on his floor. Roc stepped out. He opened both of the double doors and entered Squall's office, "You sent for me?"  
Squall put the papers away, "Yes. Did you find your dorm room okay?"  
"Yes."  
Squall looked past Roc to see the elevator ding again. Quistis stepped out. She closed the doors behind her, "You sent for me Squall?"  
"Good, you're both here. I've decided on our next move."  
Quistis asked, "We're going to Deling to investigate?"  
Roc also had his idea, 'Were going to Dollet to find the black SeeD base?"  
Squall's eyes narrowed, "We're going after Seifer."  
"What?"  
"Think about it. He was more organized than we were in Deling. He knew exactly who the black SeeD were and what they were after. I want to know how. SeeD agents have spotted him near Timber."  
Quistis cracked her knuckles," Do we take the train or the Ragnarok?"  
"I think we'll take the train this time. You ever gotten chewed out for three hours by the science division?"  
"Well, no."  
"I have. Listen. This job is best done in small numbers. I don't want Rinoa or Zell involved. I'll bring Irvine in on this later."  
Roc didn't understand, "Why not Zell or Rinoa?"  
"Zell has a grudge against Seifer. He might attack first and ask questions later. Seifer seems to be after Rinoa, I can't let that happen."  
"Does that mean they stay here?"  
"No. I've got a feeling we're going up against a lot more that a simple four on three. There's a new resort opening in Timber, I figure we can drop Rinoa off there. She can play around there for a few days. She'll have Zell, Selphie and Kiyoko for protection. If they're attacked they can take care of themselves. The three of us, and Irvine will be trying to find Seifer. Don't tell Rinoa, Zell Selphie or Kiyoko about this. I don't want them to know this is going on."  
Quistis was a little uneasy, "Yes sir."  
Roc turned to leave. Squall stopped him, "Not you."  
Roc turned back, annoyed, "What?"  
"I know you're a sword expert, do you need further briefing on Seifer or his friends?"  
"They know where the black SeeD base is. That's all I need to know."  
"Think again. Seifer's a gun blade expert, same as me."  
"Yes, I've seen the gun blade in action. Frankly I'm not impressed."  
"I'm also worried about Kiyoko. How is she fitting in at the garden?"  
"Men make her nervous. Humans make her nervous. People throwing food on her makes her mad."  
"Yes. I heard about that. One of these detention slips is for him."  
"To be honest a detention slip isn't going to make Kiyoko feel any better. However, I think she's developing feelings for Zell. Either way, she's more used to being out in the wild."  
"Then this resort will do her some good."  
* * * *  
The next day everyone was packed and set off for Balamb. After a stop off in Dollet they were on their way to Timber. Everyone piled into the three cars. Selphie sat in Irvine's Jeep. Selphie was making herself comfortable. Irvine called to Kiyoko, "Room for one more."  
Kiyoko muttered something about rather having her tail set on fire. Zell put one foot on the rear wheel and landed in the back seat, "Thanks for the offer." Kiyoko scoffed, a ride with Irvine wouldn't be so bad now.  
Rinoa sat in the passenger seat of Squall's new convertible. Rinoa leaned against Squall. Roc rolled his eyes, "You know the saying. Two's a crowd, four's a packed car."  
Quistis honked the horn of her car, "I've got room for two. I see you pack light."  
Kiyoko set her bag in the back seat. She looked over to see Selphie playing N Synch on the radio and Zell hanging over the side talking about wanting to blow chunks. Kiyoko sighed, "At least all human women aren't like her."  
Roc set his bags down beside Kiyoko, "You want front or back?"  
Kiyoko noticed all the speakers were in front, "I'll ride in the back." Roc opened the door and allowed Kiyoko to slid in.  
Roc sat down in the front seat and buckled up. There was just enough room for his head. Quistis turned on the radio and turned the knob to a quiet violin solo, "I really hate N Synch."  
* * * *  
Squall's convertible was the first to arrive in Balamb. Quistis and Irvine followed shortly. Zell and Irvine stopped by the docks. Apparently there was still a clean up crew from the miss swimsuit 2001 concert. Zell saw a mural on a nearby wall of number 17 winning the contest, "Damn."  
Irvine was mildly amused, "I told you she was bad news."  
* * * *  
the train ride was also long and boring. Selphie had spent almost the entire time looking out the window leaving Rinoa, Zell and Kiyoko in the living room area of the car. Squall, Quistis, Irvine and Roc had been locked in the room for a while now. The intercom came on, "Attention all passengers, we'll be stopping at Dollet in just a few minutes. There will be a thirty-minute stop off before continuing to Timber.  
Inside the locked bedroom area Squall unzipped a bag, "I've spoken to a weapons merchant in Dollet. He's going to give us a weapons upgrade from some new shipment he got in last week." Squall dumped out the contents of the bag. Squall's gun blade, Quistis's whip, Selphie's nunchukes, all fell onto the bed, "Even though Irvine's killjoy can't be further upgraded he's found some new ammunition that might be useful. Roc, even your sabers can be improved upon.  
"That's nice but I really don't care. When I use the Diamond Hawk powers I don't use swords."  
Squall continued, "We'll use these two bags to carry the weapons. It'll just be the three of use. Irvine, I'll need you here to make sure the others don't wander off. If we don't return get on the train and watch out for the others. We'll head back to Balamb and take the Ragnarok if we have to."  
Irvine put the killjoy in one of the bags, "Take good care of the weapons."  
* * * *  
Squall, Roc and Quistis walked out of the station. Kiyoko was practically begging to come along. Roc had coldly answered, "Not today. Don't worry. We'll be at the Spa before you know it."  
Kiyoko looked back at the station. Zell was munching a candy bar from the vending machine. Irvine had picked up a magazine and was reading despite Selphie jumping up and down complaining about his taste in magazines. Kiyoko grumbled to herself, "You can stay here and watch these weirdoes but I'm coming with you, rather you like it or not."  
* * * *  
Squall led Roc and Quistis through the city. Roc was carrying both bags. Squall tried to make conversation, "How long do you think your friend's going to wait?"  
"Knowing her and her feelings about Selphie, about five seconds."  
Roc was correct. Kiyoko was standing on an archway above a street watching them, "Carrying two bags of weapons, Squall looking over his shoulder every turn, if this is a vacation Selphie's the smartest person in the group." Kiyoko jumped to the next archway, "I wonder why they don't want to include me."  
Squall opened the door to a small building Quistis and Roc walked inside. Squall looked around one last time and entered. Kiyoko was curious, "A pawn shop? I wonder what they want in a pawn shop."  
Inside Squall set two bags down on the table, "I'm Leon. We spoke yesterday."  
The man behind the counter took both bags, "I'll be back in a few minutes. In the mean time, shop around."  
Squall groaned. He handed the man behind the counter a small bag with what must have been several thousand gil, "Oh, don't worry. We're not going anywhere."  
Quistis was looking anxiously at the bag, "There goes my Christmas bonus." She muttered.  
Roc was standing in the corner quietly. There was a loud crash from the back room. Roc had already taken off his coat and placed it on a shelf. Quistis and Squall both reached for where their weapons would have been. Squall was annoyed. He crossed the room in a few steps and jumped over the counter. He reached under the counter and grabbed a handgun. Squall turned back to Quistis and nodded. Quistis picked up a baseball bat lying in the corner and nodded back. Squall entered the back room.  
* * * *  
Outside Kiyoko was still perched on the archway. She saw five men wearing long coats walk into the store. One of them tripped on the sidewalk. When he got up his coat slid of one shoulder. Kiyoko recognized the black SeeD insignia. Her eyes widened. Four of the men walked inside, the fifth turned around and stood in front of the door.  
Kiyoko hopped onto the rail. She spread her fingers and produced six-inch claws. She growled and squatted down. She sprung out, crossing her arms and legs in mid air. She landed just as the black SeeD became aware of her presence. Her legs spread into a fighting stance and she took one slash, knocking the gun out of the SeeD's hand. The second swipe left three scratch marks on his face. He swung around and tried to get to the door. Kiyoko was to fast. She caught him by his coat and bashed him against the wall. She raised him into the air a little, "Alright, why are you after Squall?"  
The black SeeD was quiet, "Answer me!" Nothing, "Are you after the sorceress or are you after me and Roc?" Still to reaction. Kiyoko raised her claws, "Stupid SeeD." She stabbed with her claws into his chest. She felt her claws penetrate. The SeeD was dead.  
* * * *  
Inside was not much different. The four SeeD walked inside. Quistis and Roc both stood against a wall. The SeeD didn't notice either of them. As they passed Quistis knocked one of them over the head with her baseball bat. Two of the men swung around and drew their guns. Roc was standing right behind them. As he grew six inches in height and grew wings the room grew colder. Quistis could see her breath as she exhaled. In one motion Roc bashed both their heads together. He grew a little shorter and his wings retracted. There was one man left. He was against the counter holding a gun. Roc and Quistis both watched him. He was having trouble keeping steady. The room was still very cold but that wasn't why he was shaking. Every black SeeD had been briefed on project Diamond Hawk. Roc could kill him at long range if he so desired. Roc glanced at Quistis. She gripped the baseball bat tighter in her hands, she was ready.  
Roc's wings began to grow from his sides. As he was getting ready to pounce the door swung open. Kiyoko ran in and yelled, "Rocky, it's a trap!" The black SeeD aimed at her and fired. Kiyoko wasn't even looking. Roc's wings flailed open. He dove toward Kiyoko. He spread one wing trying to get in front of her. His right wing shattered as the bullet impacted. Roc screamed and fell. Kiyoko stood there not quite sure what had just happened. It had been no trouble for Quistis to knock out the SeeD with her bat.   
Not a moment later Squall ran out of the back room carrying two bags, "The owner is dead and there are five back SeeD right behind me. Quistis!"   
Squall threw what looked like a three-foot pipe to Quistis. She clicked the button on the side and about six feet of rope fell from the end. The cord seemed to be solid either rubber of metal, most likely a little of both. There was a stinger at the end. Quistis flicked her wrist. The whip cracked in the air, "Not bad."  
Squall was next to the door. He saw Roc was unconscious, "Damnit. Kiyoko, help me carry him out. Quistis, can you cover us?"  
"Sure thing."  
* * * *  
Squall saw twenty SeeD standing between him and the road to the station. Squall cursed under his breath, "We've got to head for the Town Square. It's the only way to go."  
Squall entered the Town Square. The fountain was still there. Squall looked up at the rooftop. He saw a man wearing a black coat, "Damnit! It's a trap. We need Roc. Kiyoko, what happened to him?"  
Kiyoko set Roc down on the edge of a fountain, "When his ice body gets cracked he passes out and his ice shell melts off. He stays out for a while but when he comes back his ice body is good as new."  
"How long?"  
"A half hour, maybe less."  
Squall gritted his teeth, "That's nice to know. The question is what do we do until then."  
"I could take the weapons and have Zell and the others here inside of five minutes."  
"No! The mission is still a secret."  
Kiyoko looked around as twenty men entered the square, "Uh, Squall. Secrets out."  
Squall grumbled, "Take the killjoy to Irvine. Don't let anyone else see it." Squall dumped the killjoy in one of the gym bags. He tossed it to Kiyoko, "Can you get back to the train station?"  
"Can one of you cover me?"  
Quistis flicked a button on the side of her whip. The tail retracted, "I'll cover you. Squall, get Roc to safety."  
Squall realized that Quistis was about to call Pandamonia. He grabbed Roc and dragged him to a wall. Quistis's body glowed purple for a moment. A violet genie appeared above Quistis. As he swung his arms the wind began to pick up around Quistis. Before long the tiles on the sidewalk were pealing off. They swung around wildly. Kiyoko was against the wall herself. As Quistis walked forward the giant followed. The windstorm was hurling chunks of metal and tile at the black SeeD. As the SeeD ducked out of the way Kiyoko saw an opening. The genie drew back for one final attack. He clapped his hands together. A giant gust of wind blew a mass of metal and tile at the black SeeD. Kiyoko ran through in the confusion. Quistis pulled out her whip, "Squall! Has Roc woken up yet? We're going to need help."  
* * * *  
Kiyoko walked up to the train station still carrying the gym bag. She walked up to Irvine who was still reading his issue of girl next door. It would be no problem to show Irvine the killjoy but the problem was how to do it without Selphie looking over her shoulder. An idea appeared in Kiyoko's head. Long ago she was a thief, and a very good one. She could cut the strings off someone's purse and grab the cash without the victim even noticing. She drew one claw on her right index finger. She made one quick slash then dove to the left.  
Selphie was nagging Irvine about being a perv when one of the straps on her dress broke. She quickly grabbed the string. She was looking around nervously. She grinned, "I'll be right back. When I come out I'd better see you reading popular mechanics. Kiyoko tried to hide a sadistic grin and Selphie ran to the restroom. Kiyoko walked up to Irvine, "Squall's in trouble. Kiyoko unzipped the bag just enough for Irvine to see the barrel of the killjoy and three shells. Irvine zipped up the bag and threw it over his shoulder, "Where?"  
Kiyoko grinned, this one had some fight, "Town square, about thirty black SeeD. Can I come to?"  
Irvine had already started running, "Sure."  
* * * *  
Irvine had already opened the barrel of his gun and put two shells in the barrel. He jerked his hand back and the barrel closed, "Not bad. I don't suppose Squall told you how many shots they're good for."  
"Nope."  
Irvine stopped. He saw about twenty black SeeD with Quistis and Squall in the corner. Irvine cocked his gun, "Time to find out." Irvine aimed at one of the larger black SeeD carrying a machine gun.  
Irvine fired. Instantly he moved to the next target. He pulled the hammer back and fired again, "Kiyoko, I need a moment to reload. Can you cover me?"  
Kiyoko had already began running. As she entered the Town Square she growled loudly. Squall and Quistis took advantage each attacking back.  
Kiyoko had just killed one black SeeD. Another was creeping up behind her. There was a loud gunshot. Irvine had just killed the SeeD, "Just thought I'd return the favor." Irvine nailed another SeeD in the head with the butt of his gun.  
Roc was slowly regaining consciousness, "What?" He saw Kiyoko fighting a few black SeeD, "Oh, yea. Now I remember." Roc stood up. A sheet of ice wrapped around his body and his wings grew. There was one scream and Roc was back in the fight.  
He was watching Kiyoko and Irvine from the corner of his eye. He noticed that while Kiyoko was fighting barehanded Irvine kept reloading his gun and blowing up SeeD at long range, "What honor is there in killing with a sniper riffle?"  
* * * *  
The fight had ended and all thirty SeeD were dead. None of them had given any information. Squall and Roc gathered their weapons in the two bags and began walking back to the train station, "Irvine. Did you receive any combat training as a SeeD?"  
"Nope, not much. Most people figure that we sharpshooters don't get into fights at close range. I guess it's just a luxury I never had."  
"It hardly seems honorable to kill with a gun the way you do."  
"Well, I guess you folk have a strange way of saying thank you. I probably wouldn't even be here if Selphie's dress hadn't snapped."  
Roc eyed Kiyoko who had resorted to whistling, "What?"  
Roc groaned, "Nothing."  



	3. Project Guardian force 3 (polymorph)

Part Three  
  
Everyone had gotten back on the train bound for Timber and a vacation. Squall had stored the weapons in the overhead compartment. Roc had settled down in one of the beds and focused of regaining his energy. Selphie was back to sitting in Irvine's lap and being irritating. Kiyoko Rested in an armchair while Zell was trying to teach her how to play fast hands. Squall and Quistis were in the bedroom looking over the new weapons. Roc's sabers had been replaced with the duel falcon. Squall's Lion heart was now the dragon glare. Zell's Ehrgeiz gloves were now the wolf claws. Selphie's strange vision was now called the light of dawn. Quistis, after examining the stinger had decided to call it the man catcher. Rinoa's weapon was the strangest. Her blade wheel was now made of glass with a small glowing light in the center. The man back at Dollet said it was a new model called the northern light.  
* * * *  
The train arrived in Timber. Rinoa and Selphie were the first off the train. Squall and roc followed carrying most of the luggage. Kiyoko was eager to get off the train even though she had never wanted to go to a resort. Everyone knew their way around Timber. Finding the resort was no problem. Kiyoko was still trying to get Roc to explain to her what a resort was.  
Roc had long ago realized that men made Kiyoko nervous, humans made her nervous but men in particular. The boy's area and girls area would be a pleasant change from co-ed lunchrooms. Roc had also heard about the student dropping two hot dogs on Kiyoko's head.  
Zell suddenly jumped in the air, "Yea! Alright!"   
Irvine swung around, "What the hell you screaming about?"  
"Huh?" Zell took an ear phone out of his ear, "Sorry, what?"  
Irvine groaned, "What are you shouting about?"  
"Oh, there's, uh, there's"  
Irvine grabbed the ear phone out of Zell's hand, "Gimme that!" Irvine held the speaker up to his ear.  
The announcer came back on, "That's right, I'll say it again. For those of you who've heard about the winner of the Miss Swim suit 2001 contest, she's coming here tomorrow to be the first celebrity customer of our new Timber resort."  
Irvine and Zell both jumped into the air, "Alright!"  
Irvine removed the speaker, "Sorry about that. The winner of the miss swim suit 2001 contest is coming here tomorrow!"  
Zell mused, "I think I'd better skip the steam treatment and get a facial."  
Selphie giggled, "Your face needs all the help it can get."  
Zell was irritated but he knew she was kidding, "Why you little…"  
Selphie jumped behind Irvine, "Save me." She said sarcastically.  
Irvine shrugged, "Children, play nice."  
Roc and Squall both groaned, "I'm more interested in how long you've had those head phones."  
"How do you think I kept from getting bored during those boring mission briefings? Oh shit."  
"We'll talk."  
* * * *  
Getting into the resort proved much more difficult. With rumors of the winner of the miss swimsuit contest staying at the resort everybody wanted in. Roc made a dull joke about having to transform to get in. Once Squall told the lady at the desk they were shown to their rooms.  
"No way in hell!" Kiyoko was yelling at Roc, "You will have to kill me first, or kill her. Yea, that's it. Kill her."  
Roc crossed his arms, "Listen, there are four rooms, four guys and four girls. According to Squall and Irvine it would be rude to have boy girl couples."  
"Irvine said that?"  
"Yes."  
"Then put me with Quistis!"  
"I'll see what I can do. By the way, they want to stick me with Squall."  
"So? I don't care if you got stuck with Ifrit! I won't share a room with Selphie!"  
"We could let you sleep in the welcome mat outside the room."  
"There are two beds right?"  
"Yes."  
"What if I start off with Selphie then Irvine and I switch, I'd be with Zell and Irvine would be with Selphie."  
"That would be okay, if you could get away with it."  
* * * *  
The first day was mostly getting settled in. Kiyoko had placed all of her stuff in a corner of the room while Selphie was laying out her cloths on her bed, most of it was pink. Kiyoko hated pink. That night Roc snapped awake. He turned to Squall who was still asleep, "It's time." Squall woke up slowly, "What?"  
"Two o'clock. You said we were to leave to try and find Seifer." Squall put on his shirt, "How can you keep time like that? And how can you wake yourself up like that?"  
"You must remember that I am two minds. Diamond Hawk doesn't sleep."  
"Cool. Where are Quistis and Irvine?"  
"I don't know. I hope they can get up without waking their room mates."  
"I know but what would people say if Quistis and Irvine had to share a room?"  
"I see your point."  
* * * *  
Squall and Roc opened the door to their rooms. Irvine was leaning against the wall outside his room. He was fully dressed and carrying his gun, "I was wondering when you two were getting up."  
"Where's Quistis?"  
"Fixing her face. I don't know why. Anyone we meet tonight's not going to be looking at her face."  
Squall mused, "Timber isn't that bad a place at night."  
Quistis opened the door. She was groggy but functioning, "Let's get going. Rinoa's sleeping like a baby and I should be too."  
Irvine's gun rested on one shoulder, "Well, let's get this over with."  
* * * *  
Everyone stood on the bridge overlooking the train yard. The lampposts were shining brightly. Squall leaned against the rail, "We should split into two groups. Two of us handle the trains station, see if Seifer's been seen anywhere. The other will take the tavern, try and find his hangouts. Since Irvine's been to that bar before and he'll need some backup I guess that leaves you and Roc together. Quistis and I can handle the train station. We meet back here in three hours."  
Roc crossed his arms, "I'd rather not."  
"Listen, Quistis doesn't belong in a place like that. It's dangerous. I know the guys at the station. They'll respond better to me than some giant with a pair of swords."  
"Alright."  
* * * *  
Irvine stood on the stairs over the bar. The lights were on and loud music was blasting. Irvine put his gun in his belt under his coat, "Better hide the weapons. People looking for a fight here always get it."  
Roc's swords were also hanging around his belt. So long as his coat was on they wouldn't be spotted.  
Upon entering the bar they were hit by the smell of alcohol, "Who would spend their nights in a place like this?"  
"Us apparently." Most of the people were sitting around the giant television in corner watching a football game. Irvine sat down at the bar. Roc followed slowly, "Barkeep!"  
A short fat bartender walked out from the back room, "What?"  
"Whisky, my friend here will have anything with boos."  
When the bartender handed them the drinks Irvine pulled out a picture of Seifer, "I'm looking for this man. You seen him around?"  
The bartender's expression changed, "Seifer? No. He never comes around here any more. Hasn't for months."  
Irvine pulled back his coat to show his gun, "Really? Then maybe you could explain why his coat is hanging from a coat hanger in the corner beside that bouncer, why the back door is closed even though you're out here and why I haven't blown your head off for hiding him. If I'm not mistaken the gray haired chick in the robe at table seven is Fujin and you're about to give her a signal to attack. You yell one thing I'm taking your head off."  
Roc grinned, "I'm impressed."  
Irvine grabbed the bar tender's collar and pulled him over the bar, "Here's what's going to happen. You're going to take me to that back room and I'm going to find Seifer. My friend's going to make himself comfortable. If anything happens to me he's going to do millions of dollars of damage to the bar and then he's going to hurt you."  
This was certainly a side of Irvine Roc didn't know existed. Roc picked up his drink. He downed the cup, "Whisky? Not my taste really, always wanted to try it though."  
Irvine was wide eyed, "That's sipping whiskey. Why aren't you passed out on the floor?"  
"The Diamond Hawk protects me."  
"Man, you and that Hawk. Barkeep, march." Roc watched Irvine and the bar tender walk into the back. Roc picked up his glass and walked over to one of the tables in the back. From here he could watch Fujin and back room. Roc was waiting for a gunshot. Nothing happened.  
Roc began to think about the layout of the city. First, there were two doors in the bar, one he came in, the other lead to an alley. There was bound to be a third exit in the back, "A third exit! Seifer would be able to hear someone else coming." Roc looked at Fujin who was holding the glass in front of her face watching the football game. The glass she was holding had a reflective surface. Roc's Diamond Hawk stirred awake. Roc's eyes focused on the glass. Fujin was smirking at him. She wasn't guarding Seifer at all, she was a decoy. Roc stood up and walked toward the back. He set hid coat on a coat rack and walked out the back door.  
Outside he looked down the alley. Once he was convinced that there was nobody there he flexed his muscles. Ice covered his body, no wings just enough to make him run faster. He ran down the alley. He stopped when he saw a man tied to a chair lying on his side. Roc picked him up, "What happened?" the man was silent, "You're not a black SeeD. Talk, Damnit!"  
"What? Oh."  
"What happened?"  
"Seifer, was trying to get me to tell him where the black SeeD base in this city was. This guy with a cowboy hat came in but by then Seifer ran out the back door and down the alley. I got tossed out here and the guy with the cowboy hat ran after him."  
Roc pulled out one of his swords and cut the ropes, "Go."  
Roc turned a corner. He was stopped by Raijin, "Where do you think you're going, ya know?"  
Roc's body went full Hawk, "I saved your life back in Deling. You owe me."  
Raijin had one of his arms in a sling and he was wearing a brace on one leg, "Bull shit, ya know! Those black SeeD broke my arm when I got power bombed in the sewer and Fujin broke my kneecap when I told Seifer I lost Rinoa, ya know! I got busted up because of you, and I'm looking for some payback, ya know."  
Rocs wings flared open, "You think you can take me on in full Hawk with a broken arm and a busted leg?"  
Raijin wasn't listening. He had already taken what was jokingly called a fighting stance, "Flare!"  
Roc stood fast. Raijin thought a fire spell would melt Roc's body. Roc's claws grew larger. He sliced the metal lid off a garbage dumpster and held it in front of him. The fire spell passed harmlessly. Roc threw the lid to the side, "You're out of tricks you loser." Roc's wings spread and he tried to cut at Raijin.  
Raijin blocked the first slash but the second caught his staff and split in half, "My weapon, ya know!"  
Roc was still coming. Raijin punched for Roc's face but hit nothing but air. Raijin swung around and tried to sweep. Roc jumped into the air. He had both feet on the wall about six feet up. Roc back flipped, dodging Raijin's blow completely. Roc's body returned to human, the hold he was thinking of required him to be smaller than his victim. Roc put one leg around Raijin's busted knee. He twisted Raijin's arms behind his back and pushed Raijin against a wall. Raijin was trying to fight back but Roc had his other leg back and was putting pressure on both of Raijin's injuries. Roc twisted a little more, "Time for my favorite game, twist and shout. Where's Seifer?"  
"I can't say, he'd kill me, ya know!" Raijin yelped as Roc broke down on his leg, "Damnit, that hurts, ya know!"  
"Tell me what I need to know." Roc heard something cut through the air. He released his grip and jumped back, when he landed he was in mid hawk. Fujin's blade ring had landed in the wall inches from Raijin's head, "AWAY."  
Raijin fell to the ground, "Ah, damnit, thanks Fujin, ya know."  
Fujin pulled her blade out of the wall. She looked down at Raijin and kicked him in the stomach, "WEAKLING." Fujin lunged at roc swing her blade around.  
Roc ducked under one shot and swung to the side, just missing Fujin's grip. He drew both swords. When Fujin stabbed again Roc crossed his swords around the center of the blade. Fujin's thrust stopped inches from Roc's head and Fujin's wrist was caught on the dull side of the blades, "RELEASE!"  
Roc was becoming annoyed with Fujin's vocabulary, "Bitch." Roc kicked Fujin in the leg. She drew back. Roc returned to his human form. He spun backward on his left leg and kicked Fujin in the face with his right. Roc's right foot touched the ground then swung back giving her a fast side kick to the gut. She fell backward. Roc was over her in a second with both swords crossed over her neck, "I'm not just a swordsman, I know three forms of martial arts and my GF knows at least five more. If you think I have a problem killing an unarmed woman in cold blood you're wrong."  
"DEFEATED."  
"Damn straight. Where's Seifer's base?"  
"STATION."  
"What?"  
"TUNNEL."  
"The tunnel outside the train station?"  
"YES."  
"Irvine was chasing him. Is that where he would go?"  
"HUH?"  
Roc's body turned full hawk, "I'm not going to kill you but if you cross me again I may have to. You can beat on your little chew toy over there all you want but don't mess with SeeD. Understand?"  
"UNDERSTOOD"  
Roc jumped into the air. He flipped off a wall and landed on the roof of a building and took off running.  
* * * *  
Squall and Quistis walked up the steps at the train station. Squall walked up to the information booth, "Hello. I was wondering if Watt still worked here."  
"Yes, he does. He should be inside."  
"Thank you."  
Quistis walked up the steps, "Who's Watt?"  
"He's Rinoa's second in command, or he was back when she ran forest owl. If anyone's seed Seifer it'd be him."  
Squall entered the station. He saw a bunch of people. He saw someone sitting on the bench reading an issue of girl next door. Squall sat down beside him and said in a low voice, "Oh, the forest of Timber sure changed."  
Watt looked up, "But the owls are still around. Its great to see you again, sir."  
"Please, I'd like to think you know me better then that. Just call me Squall."  
"Of course, Squall. I haven't used that password in a while."  
"I need your help with something."  
"Sure thing."  
"I'm looking for a mercenary who's been seed in the area. He had a white coat with a red cross on the side. He has short blond hair. He carries a gun blade. His name is Seifer. You'd probably see him with a big black guy who says ya know a lot and a woman with grew hair and an eye patch."  
"Sorry sir, uh, Squall, I haven't seen them."  
"Hmm." Squall was trying to think of another way to find someone, "Have there been any fights breaking out in the city."  
"Well, several. There have also been attacks on civilians. The police have put out warnings about three vigilantes. People keep disappearing and showing up later with bruises and scars all over the place."  
"Where?"  
"The train tracks. It's always been near the train tracks. The area below the bridge where three trains come out."  
"Are there any caves or rooms inside the tunnels."  
"A switchman, maybe but most of that is done automatically by computers. There may still be rooms back there but nobody hangs out there anymore."  
"Sounds like a place to hide if you ask me."  
* * * *  
Irvine ran through the streets. He knew Seifer was just ahead of him but there was nothing Irvine could do about that. Irvine can to a bridge and stopped, the sound of footsteps went dead. Irvine punched the rail, "Damn. I lost him." Irvine leaned against a lamppost. Irvine heard a loud clang from below the bridge. Irvine looked down but it was pitch black. Irvine pulled out the killjoy and looked through the scope, "Infrared." The scope turned red. Irvine saw a mass of yellow that looked about Seifer's height.  
Irvine looked away from the scope, "He's down there." Irvine was about to jump off the bridge when it occurred to him, "He's waiting for you moron. He's probably waiting to plug you once you land." Irvine looked through the scope, Seifer was gone.  
Irvine heard footsteps on the sidewalk. He spun around to see Squall and Quistis, "So, you figured out where Seifer was hiding the same way we did?"  
"I chased him here from the bar. He went down there and I can't see him."  
"We'll have to go down ourselves."  
"That's a railroad junction, do you know now many tunnels there are down there?"  
"Six."  
"We've got to go down there."  
"Seifer could be waiting under the bridge ready to kill us. He could have night vision goggles, he could…"  
"Use a fire spell, split up, stop winning." Squall snapped his fingers, "Ifrit, protect me." Squall's left hand lit on fire. Squall jumped off the bridge. Squall groaned, "Ifrit, show us your power." Squall's hand glowed brighter. The area was clear, "Come on down."  
Quistis pulled out a small rod with a tail at the end. She wrapped part of her whip around the pole. She stood on the ledge. She tapped a button on the handle and dropped off the bridge. The rope slowly got longer until she was hanging above the train tracks. Squall watched her drop slowly.  
Irvine jumped down and landed with a thud on the ground. He stood up as Quistis landed. She tapped a button on her whip and the tail retracted, her whip dropped to the ground. With another button the string retracted, "Let's go."  
Squall ran down one tunnel. He wasn't going to let Seifer get away this time.  
Irvine and Quistis exchanged glances, "Okay, so what do we use for flash lights?"  
Quistis looked around. There was an old switch post. She stepped inside and fount two lanterns, "I guess we use these. Do you want left or right?"  
Irvine grumbled as he took one of the lanterns, "Right I guess."  
* * * *  
Quistis walked slowly in the dark, The lantern's light was getting dim. She would have to resort to fire spells before to long. She was tapping the track with her boot every now and then to make sure she wasn't drifting off. There was a gust of wind, "Where did that come from? There shouldn't be an opening for another two miles."  
"You're forgetting about the man hole covers." Quistis spun around. She was holding her whip and had her thumb on the button that made the rope come out. She felt something metal on her neck, "Drop it."  
Quistis realized that the metal thing was Seifer's gun blade. She dropped her whip. The sound it made when it hit the track echoed through the tunnel, "You've got me, now what? I don't think you're going to kill me."  
"Why? We're on the same side."  
"Then why is your gun blade set to take off my head."  
"I'm a desperate man right now. You know the black SeeD? They're after me."  
"So?"  
"The black SeeD are scientists. They want to study me. I picked up a few dirty tricks from Edea, tricks they'd dissect me to get their hands on. If that happens how safe do you think Rinoa's going to be? Or Roc and Kiyoko, how long do you think it'll be before they get those two failed experiments back? Let's go back to my little hideout and talk."  
Quistis felt a rope around her wrists, then her waist. Seifer was using her whip to tie her up, "Until I'm satisfied that you're on my side I'll have to stay like this. March."  
Quistis put her hand around the handle to her whip. She could feel the button that would retract the tail. If she pushed it the whip would drop and she could turn around and fight but not yet, that would be her little secret.  
* * * *  
Squall had been walking for a while. He was almost completely lost. The end of the tunnel wasn't for miles. He had seen three doors already but they had all been broom closets or utility rooms, nothing big enough for three people to hide. Squall was getting irritated. It was almost five in the morning and if he wasn't in his hotel room he'd have to think of a good reason to be out this late.  
Squall saw another door. He tried to read what was written on the wall, it had once said switchman's room but the words had been scratched through. Squall opened the door. Inside was a well lit decorated area. There were two large couches and a large table. Seifer was sitting on one of the couches talking to Quistis who was sitting on the other. There were two cups of tea on the table and Seifer's gun blade was resting by the couch. Seifer stood up when he saw Squall enter the room. Squall drew his gun blade. Seifer raised his hands defensively, "Squall, hold on a minute."  
Squall gritted his teeth, "Give me one reason."  
"Quistis."  
Quistis stood up, "I've just had a very informative conversation with Seifer. Apparently his goals are almost the same as our own."  
"If you'd like me to explain I have a third tea cup if you'd…"  
Squall raised his weapon, "It's the almost that bothers me. Seifer has this odd little habit of causing trouble and running off just when things get interesting."  
Seifer sat back down, "If you'll be civilized I'd be more then happy to explain but if you're just going to stand there like a lawn sculpture I'm going to have to ask you to leave."  
Squall felt like an idiot standing around while Seifer was completely ignoring him. Squall tied his gun blade around his waist and sat down by Quistis, "Is this guy for real?"  
Quistis took a sip of her tea, "So far his story makes sense and it goes along with everything Roc and Kiyoko told us."  
Seifer set down his glass, "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," He glanced at Squall, "After my defeat at Lunatic Pandora my friends and I were forced to wander the desert for a while. After a few days we looked back. A swarm of escape craft were coming out of Lunatic Pandora which was still hanging in the sky. One of the escape pods landed near us. When Raijin opened the door five black SeeD came out. First they were friendly and gave us some food. We were happy to take it. One of the black SeeD was carrying the digital information from one of the cameras inside and after Fujin fixed their computer they were able to watch it. Unfortunately, the data was our little skirmish in the control room. They saw me kill Oden with one shot. You remember that, right?"  
Squall said through gritted teeth, "I remember."  
"Anyway, while Fujin was fixing their computer system she found their directives. I'll give you a hint, we're all in trouble. Number one; capture those who display full mastery of magic powers without the use of a guardian force, that includes Rinoa. Number two; capture anyone who displays power or performs a feat beyond that of a civilian or anything that displays a human has more potential power than a guardian force, when I killed Oden I became a target. Three, capture any non guardian force that displays qualities or the appearance of another race, your little kitty friend out there is a felious, a mythological creature said to have been extinct for thousands of years."  
"Why do they want to capture these people instead of killing them?" Quistis asked.  
"That's the next part. These people aren't a mercenary service like you are. What they do the do in the name of science. The ice giant was a result of one of those experiments. They had a guardian force, Diamond Hawk I believe, and they bonded him forcible with a human. Normally someone who bonds with a GF is just fine accept they can break and call magic. You, Squall, use Ifrit and look at you. Are you half fire demon with Ifrit interfering with your higher brain functions, of course not. They'd probably dissect your kitty and put Rinoa through a battery of experiments that she probably wouldn't survive. I'm not sure what they'd do to me but I don't really want to think about it."  
"How did you kill Odin anyway?"  
"Oh, that. Edea taught me a few tricks, that one just came in handy."  
"Okay Seifer, you've told me about the black SeeD and for what it's worth I believe you. Now, the question is what are you going to do about it?"  
"Apparently the black SeeD are almost everywhere. They even have a base in this city somewhere. I think if I can find their base here I can trace them back to black garden."  
"What about Edea's white SeeD?"  
"Honestly, you can be so naïve? Without Edea the white SeeD took to the four winds. They're gone. Other than Balamb we're on our own. That's why I didn't interfere with the negotiations for a Deling garden. I knew it would be useful but I don't have time to wait for them to sign the contracts and finish construction. You see, while I'm hunting the black SeeD they're hunting me so it's in my best interest to work with you and since Rinoa's ass is also on the line it's in your best interest to work with me." Seifer stood up and reached his hand across the table, "What do you say? We work together to stop the black SeeD?"  
Squall was about to shake Seifer's hand when the door burst open. Irvine fell through. He cursed loudly. Fujin and Raijin stepped inside. Raijin was holding Irvine's gun, "We found Irvine sniffing around our base, we thought we'd bring him in, ya know."  
Seifer pulled back his hand as Squall reached for his weapon again. Seifer crossed his arms, "I was just about to agree to work with them. Thanks to you two that's probably off. Fujin, when I took off running why aren't you taking care of the diamond hawk?"  
"DEFEATED."  
"What? You had Raijin backing you up!"  
"CRIPLE." Fujin kicked Raijin in the shin.  
Raijin winced, "It wasn't my fault, ya know. Roc broke my staff, ya know!"  
"USELESS!"  
"Seifer, a little help, ya know! Roc had this killer choke hold, ya know."  
"I swear. From now on things are going to be a little different. We're working with these losers for a while."  
"WHAT!"  
"You can't be serious, ya know."  
"They have a few resources we don't. We'll merge with their group and continue hunting the black SeeD tomorrow. By the way, I'm not staying in this dump another night. Tomorrow I'm checking into the spa."  
Squall was sitting back down, "How do you expect to do that? They're booked solid with the miss swim suit contest winner checking in."  
Raijin was grinning, "That was a good concert, ya know."  
Fujin kicked him in the shin again, "HORNEY."  
Seifer chuckled, "I'm sure the headmaster of Balamb garden can talk the manager into clearing out two rooms."  
"Is that a request or an order."  
"Squall, you always see things in black and white. I was advising and stating my demands, nothing more nothing less."  
"How am I supposed to tell the others?"  
"Your little friends are not my problem."  
* * * *  
"No way in hell! No! Never! You'll have to kill me first! Ain't gonna happen!" Zell punched the wall. His fist broke through the wall, "I'm not working with that freak Seifer."  
Squall and Seifer were both watching Zell, "I don't like it either but he knows stuff we don't."  
Everyone in the room was watching Zell. Besides Squall nobody hated Seifer like Zell. Squall was half expecting a reaction like this. Seifer wasn't going to miss a chance to get on Zell's nerves, "Better calm down Chicken Wuss, you turn the walls into Swiss cheese you're paying the bill."  
"And another thing!" Zell started. He was immediately cut off by Quistis, "We believe that the black SeeD has a base in this city. The problem is we don't know where. Tonight we're going to find out. Seifer's team will work with ours and when we split up we use mixed teams."  
"Anyone sticks me with Seifer, I'm gonna…"  
Seifer stepped in, "You're gonna what?"  
Seifer and Squall were leaning against the wall with their arms crossed and the exact same look on their faces. Zell knew they were working together and they'd gang up on Zell if he started throwing insults, "Ya know what, you guys don't give a damn about me. Why should I care?" Zell stormed out of the room.  
Kiyoko, who was sitting on a table had just gotten up and was inching for the door. Irvine was about to go after Zell but with Selphie sitting on the bed next to him he knew she wouldn't let him get away that easily. Kiyoko decided that Roc wouldn't go along with anything she wouldn't like. One quick jump and she was out the door.  
Roc watched her go, "I'll save your seat." He muttered knowing Kiyoko could hear him. Roc turned his attention back to Seifer.  
"Once we'd escaped the black SeeD we went north to Trabia garden. With a lot of work we found a boat to Dollet. The moment I got there a black SeeD team was there waiting for me. I finally found the Dollet underground. All the rumors said that a new terrorist group called the black SeeD were building outside Deling City. We all remember how that went. After the attack I took the train back to Dollet. From there I traced their activities back here. I'm going to find their base and destroy every last one of them."  
Squall took over, "That's where we come in. Working together we should be able to find their base. They usually travel in groups of five. If they have to enter a building expect to see one guarding the front door and another guarding the back door. At least one in every group carries a guardian force, this insures that they can all get their hands on an aura spell in a hurry. The one with a guardian force is always the leader. If there two magic users the leader will be casting all the spells and the other will be ready to surprise anyone stupid enough to attack the leader directly. They work well as a team but they don't get along with other teams, if there are ten attacking they get in each other's way. These people are efficient, well organized and they don't give information, ever. That's why if you get in a fight let one get away, he'll head straight back to the base for back up. That's our best chance. We'll start hunting tonight, in the meantime let's try and enjoy ourselves.  
* * * *  
Outside Kiyoko found Zell in the gym. This seemed to be where Zell always went when something made him mad. Kiyoko walked into the room, it was empty accept for Zell who was punishing a punching bag. Kiyoko perched on a bench, "You know that bag can only take so much."  
Zell have the bag one more solid jab, "I know that. I'm trying to picture Seifer's face on the front." Zell spun around and kicked the bag, "That stupid bastard had been riding my ass since I first joined garden. The stupid bastard," Zell punched twice, "Has been making my life miserable, constantly reminding me that he's better then I am."  
"From what I've seen you're the brave one. I haven't seen him so much as throw a punch."  
"I'll give you a hint. There are only two gun blade specialists in the world that we know of. Squall's one and Seifer's the other. Back at Garden those two were elite."  
"I bet it'd be fun to watch them fight."  
"Yea, the first few times. Then it's just boring. Man I swear to god if they put me with Seifer…" Zell did a crescent kick then three sharp punches.  
"You know you'll never get anywhere hitting the bag like that."  
"What do you mean?"  
Kiyoko got up. She drew her claws. Her legs spread apart and she was crouched ready to attack. Kiyoko pounced and slashed with her claws. The bag burst open and the sand started draining out of the slit in the side. Kiyoko dusted off her hands, "If you want to break the bag you should use something sharper."  
Zell scratched the back of his head, "Uh, Yoko, the point isn't to break the bag but to keep punching in order to relieve stress or try new moves."  
Kiyoko grinned, "Oh well."  
"At least I didn't try to lift weights. She'd probably thrown the barbell at me."  
"What?"  
"Nothing. Let's grab a drink."  
Kiyoko purred, "Sure thing."  
Zell noted the purring sound and took it as a good sign. Once he was sure she was out of the room Zell dabbed the sweat off his forehead, "Irvine always said I had his way with women. Pour some sugar on me, in the name of love ."  
* * * *  
Later that day Zell and Irvine were relaxing in a hot tub. Zell had a club soda sitting on the side. Irvine had a martini, "So, Zell, if you go hunting tonight, who would you rather get stuck with, Fujin or Seifer?"  
"The quiet effeminate freak with an attitude problem or the loud effeminate freak with an attitude problem, I'll take Fujin. By the way, I didn't know they served anything with alcohol in it."  
Irvine sipped his martini, "You've just gotta know who to ask."  
"I thought they'd be scared you'd get drunk and start hitting on every girl in sight. What am I saying? Like you need to be drunk to start hitting on every girl in sight." This was answered with a splash of water in Zell's face, "Hey, sorry man."  
Irvine was probably the only person in the world who could pull off wearing a cowboy hat in a hot tub, "I'm dating now, remember?"  
"Yea, sure."  
The door to the hot tub opened. Seifer and Irvine walked into the room with towels wrapped around their waist, "Oh man, call the cleaning crew, there's a rat in the pool."  
Zell looked around, "I don't see any rats."  
Raijin snorted, "He's talking about you, ya know."  
Zell was about to stand up. Irvine dove across the pool and grabbed his wrist, "Zell, you start a fight they may have to get Squall in here and you know we won't get to have any fun with him around."  
Seifer took off his towel. He was wearing boxers thankfully. He and Raijin dropped into the hot tub. Seifer looked around, "Hey, chicken wuss, throw me the remote."  
Zell flipped off Seifer and tossed the remote to Irvine. Seifer rolled his eyes, "The resort's private channel is showing the arrival of Miss swim suit 2001. I was going to watch it but if you'd rather look at three guys in boxers…"  
Zell growled under his breath, "Irvine, do what the man says."  
Irvine turned on the television hanging on the wall, "For a chance to watch miss swim suit, sure thing." The channel changed.  
"Miss swim suit 2001, miss Christina Blain, now arriving. Would you look at that."   
Miss Blain was wearing a low cut black dress. Her wavy blond hair was catching the sunlight. Even the small sun glasses and rouge lipstick gave her a certain animal magnetism. All four guys sitting in the hot tub said at once, "Damn."  
She was walking down the red carpet as her lemo drove off. Irvine took another sip of his martini, "I don't think Selphie would have had a chance."  
Raijin grinned, "You've got a point there, ya know. She's hot, ya know."  
Zell grumbled, "Yea, we know."  
"Shut up chicken wuss. Wait a damn minute! Look at her body guards!"  
Everyone looked at the five men escorting Miss Blain to the front door. They were wearing the black SeeD insignia. They all had trench coats but they were worn open. They each had the skull with vines coming out of the eye socket. Zell and Irvine both stood up, "We'd better tell Squall." The two ran out of the room.  
Seifer yelled, "Chicken wuss, I need a lady to walk into the girls sauna and tell Fujin. You're close enough."  
Zell walked out of the sauna with a towel around his waist. He bumped into Roc in the hallway," So, where are you off to?"  
"I'm meeting Kiyoko and Squall for lunch."  
"Could you do us a small favor?"  
* * * *  
Seifer sipped Irvine's martini, which had been abandoned, "I do so love messing with Zell's head."  
Raijin nodded, "He's getting really pissed off, ya know."  
Roc walked into the room, "I hope you don't mind me joining you. I was told the hot tub was a great way to relax."  
"Common in."  
Roc sat down in the hot tub. Roc leaned back and relaxed. His body slowly turned white and covered with ice. The water was getting chilly. Seifer saw the dial that controlled temperature go from a hundred fifteen to thirty five. Roc reached over and grabbed Seifer and Raijin's towels off the bench. He dropped them into the water. As small bits of ice formed around Roc's body Seifer and Raijin began to shiver.   
Slowly the top of the water crystallized, Seifer and Raijin were barely able to get out. Before the tub was solid ice. Roc grinned a little below his beak, "What's wrong for you boys? I thought you were here to relax?"  
Seifer looked around, "Where in the hell is my towel?"  
Roc looked down at the water. He cracked the ice and produced two towels, "Oh, they got a little wet, sorry about that."  
Seifer dropped his towel, it shattered when it hit the ground, "I can't go outside like this!"  
Roc returned to his human body. The ice slowly cracked then melted away, "I think I busted the hot water pump. It'll take about five hours for the repair crew to arrive, what with Miss Blain and all. You could try to run down the hall with your shorts on but there are a lit of people out there. I'll see you boys later." Roc picked up Irvine's martini, he took a sip, "You're at a spa, try to relax." Roc walked out the door.   
Seifer and Raijin were shivering, "It's freezing, ya know!"  
Seifer exhaled, he could see his breath, "You can get back at Zell, I want to new guy."  
* * * *  
Squall and Kiyoko were sitting at a table in the lunchroom. Squall had been given his coat and pants back. Kiyoko was wearing her frayed jeans. Kiyoko was eating a small steak cooked rare. Squall was eating a got dog, "Ya know, those hot dogs back at garden really spoil a guy."  
Kiyoko was using her claws to cut the meat, "I know you people like being kind to animals but is it really a good idea to cremate something before you eat it?"  
"It's called cooking, it gets rid of bacteria." Squall realized Kiyoko had no idea what he was talking about, "it kills germs."  
"Oh."  
Squall saw Zell and Irvine rush into the cafeteria. They spotted Squall and ran over, "What happened to Roc?"  
"He'll be along in a second. Christina Blain just arrived."  
Squall rolled his eyes, if you two want an autograph you can…"  
"Her body guards are black SeeD."  
"Excuse me."  
"Black SeeD! Five of them! They were wearing the skull mark. If Christina is working with them, we could use her to find the base."  
"Good. For the moment we'll make plans. Tonight we'll go hunting. By the way, where are Seifer and Raijin?"  
"I don't know, I saw them in the spa, we sort of gave them a cold shoulder."  
Irvine and Zell snickered. Squall rolled his eyes, "I don't want to know. Kiyoko, after lunch you'd better find Fujin."  
"Do I have to? By the way, what is with her and her one word sentences, kill, rage, weak, psycho bitch."  
"We don't know, honestly, we don't want to know."  
* * * *  
Later that day Zell and Irvine walked down a hallway, "We ordered the massage therapy, right?"  
"The room should be right around the corner."  
Zell and Irvine walked around the corner to see two rooms. The first had a sigh saying, "MEN." The other had a sigh saying, "MEN." But part of it had been broken off, perhaps at one time it had said, "WOMEN." Zell saw Seifer and Raijin standing in front of the door with the whole Men sign, "Hey chicken wuss. We're just here waiting for Fujin to come out of the woman's room, that we're standing in front of."   
She asked to be alone, ya know."  
Zell and Irvine exchanged glances, "He switched the signs."  
"Duh, he must not take us very seriously."  
"Squall wanted to talk to you about the black SeeD."  
Seifer winked at Raijin, "We'd better go then." Seifer and Raijin walked off.   
"Zell walked up to the door, "Do you believe that he thought we'd be dumb enough to fall for that and go into the ladies room?"  
"Takes all kinds, I hear the masseuse is a woman."  
"Ah, I've been feeling really tense lately."  
Irvine and Zell walked into the room. There was a loud scream followed by a growling sound. Irvine and Zell fell out of the room. Irvine had four claw marks on his chest and Zell had a black eye. The both fell on the ground.  
Kiyoko stepped out of the room, "You should know better then to go into the ladies room! Gosh!"  
Fujin added, "PERVERTS!"  
Seifer and Raijin were standing around the corner, "What a moron. Let's go, we've got the basketball court reserved in fifteen minutes. Hey, chicken wuss, what have a told you about sitting outside girls windows."  
"You're a sex offender, ya know!"  
Zell was still looking up at the ceiling, "Those two are gonna pay."  
Irvine, who was also lying on his back groaned, "PAYBACK."  
* * * *  
That night everyone was dressed for battle, most of them were examining their new weapons. Irvine slid two shells into the killjoy, "Those boys in Dollet know how to fix up a weapon."  
Seifer put on his coat, "By the way, we need guardian forces."  
Squall crossed his arms, "You don't think much of me, do you?"  
"Not really but if we're going to take on five black SeeD at a time we're going to need help, and the ability to use magic."  
"What do I have as insurance that you won't swing around and try to kill me with whatever I give you?"  
"None really but if you want our help you'll just have to spare three."  
Squall turned to Quistis, "We'll do it."  
Squall held out his hand, "I have Alexander, take it."  
Seifer took Squall's hand. A glowing light appeared between them. The cross on Seifer's coat glowed red. Seifer felt the white light enter his mind. He took a step back, the sensation was overwhelming. Seifer regained his balance, "That's more like it."  
Irvine stepped forward, "I have the brothers, take them." Raijin took his hand. The light was red and Raijin's eyes turned orange for a moment. Raijin flexed his muscles, "It's been to long, ya know."  
Rinoa stepped forward, "I have Leviathan, take him." Fujin accepted the Leviathan. Her weapon turned blue for a moment before the guardian force absorbed. Fujin examined her weapon, "LEVIATHAN."  
Squall crossed his arms, "This in only a lone, once we kill the black SeeD I'm taking these back and if anyone dies during the mission."  
Seifer grinned, "Yea, yea, recapture, magic power, bla, bla, bla."  
Quistis was giving the briefing, "Tonight we split into three groups. Squall will take Fujin and Rinoa and explore the city trying to find a black SeeD hideout. Seifer, Irvine, Kiyoko and Roc will stay near the hotel to make sure those black SeeD guarding Miss Blain don't go anywhere. That leaves Zell, Raijin, Selphie and myself. Sorry Zell."  
Zell had already punched another hole in the wall. Zell looked up and realized that Raijin had done the same, "I got stuck with the freaks, ya know!"  
Fujin crossed her arms, "LOSERS."  
Seifer grinned, "I agree, wouldn't it be better for the three of us to make one team? We've been fighting together for a long time and we'd make a better team."  
Quistis had a cross look on her face, "You're also out of control, how do we know you three won't kill innocent people while trying to get to a gang of black SeeD. We need mixed teams."  
Seifer leaned against a wall beside Fujin, "You're just being a control freak, ever since we were kids…"  
Quistis's whip cut through the air, cutting Seifer off completely, "We're moving out, now."  
* * * *  
Roc and Kiyoko were sitting back on the roof of the spa. Seifer had been perched outside the front gate for about an hour. Irvine was watching the back exit leading into the alley.  
Roc was trying to teach Kiyoko how to play cards but she wasn't getting it. She wasn't understanding that even though an Ifrit card could beat a Glacial Eye in real life if the Glacial Eye's top number 6 was put to Ifrit's bottom number 2 the Glacial eye would win. Kiyoko had since given up trying to learn the game. She was laying on the roof watching the stars when her ears perked up, "Guys, I hear something. Irvine."  
Irvine held his eye to the scope of the killjoy, "Zoom in, three hundred percent." Irvine saw five black SeeD walking out of the hotel with someone wearing a black coat, a hood and dark glasses. Kiyoko and Roc were looking over Irvine's shoulder. Kiyoko could hear their conversation, "I tell you what, guarding Miss Blair has got to be the coolest job."  
"I think I'd do this assignment if they paid me in sand."  
Kiyoko growled, "Men. They're guarding Blain alright."  
Roc's body was already full hawk, "Kiyoko and I can follow them faster. Can you two follow on the ground?"  
Irvine cocked the killjoy, "Yea, sure thing. You just signal us when you find their base."  
Roc spread his wings, "You'll have to run along the rooftops, I'm sure that won't be a problem, kitty." Roc jumped off the side of the building. His wings shifted to catch the wind. Kiyoko crouched down. She saw Roc landing on the rooftop of the next building. She pounced, running on all fours until she hit the edge of the roof. She kicked off the roof and flew threw the air. She was just barely able to land on the next rooftop.  
Irvine watched the two run off after the black SeeD, "Kinda makes you feel average, don't it?"  
Seifer walked to the edge of the roof, "Speak for yourself. Where'd you set up that damned ladder?"  
* * * *  
Irvine and Seifer were running down the street, they were trying hard to keep up with Roc and Kiyoko but there was only so much ground a human could cover on the streets and Roc could fly. Irvine was watching Roc move from rooftop to rooftop, "They just turned, we'd better take the alley, I think it's a shortcut."  
Seifer and Irvine turned into the alley. Irvine stopped when he saw the brick wall, "Funny, that's new."  
Seifer crossed his arms, "I think this is a short cut, I think we can catch up to Roc and Kiyoko, I'm a freaking moron!"  
Irvine turned around, "Will you shut up!"  
Five men wearing black stood in front of the alley, they weren't about to let anyone out. Seifer drew his sword, "Let's go!"  
Irvine cocked his gun, "Oh yea, this is my kind of fight. All they need is target marks on their butts!"  
Five more black SeeD appeared on the brick wall. They all jumped down into the alley. Irvine turned around, "This, makes things a little harder." Irvine fired two shots at the black SeeD coming from the wall. Seifer had already charged the five guarding the exit.  
Irvine had his gun over his should, the other hand was held in front of him, "Flare!" One of the black SeeD fell dead with burn marks covering his chest. Irvine heard someone behind him. He spun around, "Arrow!" The black SeeD waved his hand. The arrow spell was redirected, "So, you're the leader." The black SeeD drew his sword and lunged at Irvine. Irvine held the handle on his gun with one hand and the end of the barrel with the other. He blocked the swing. Irvine spun to the right throwing the black SeeD of balance. Irvine swung around and hit the black SeeD in the back of the head with the handle of his gun. Irvine opened the barrel of his gun and slid two fire shells, "New ammo may be fine and good but I'm a sucker for the classics. Irvine was convinced that all the other black SeeD were swarming Seifer. Irvine closed the barrel. Just as he did someone wrapped their arm around his neck and pushed his hand into Irvine's throat. Irvine tried to swing around but he was getting dizzy. Irvine struggled to breathe. Within moments he passed out.  
* * * *  
Roc and Kiyoko had come to a stop outside of the old inn. Three of the SeeD walked in with Miss Blain. The other two stood outside the door, "Looks like what they did when we got ambushed back in Dollet."  
"I remember."  
"So, do you think they're using the inn to meet somebody? Maybe there's a switch that makes one of the closets open into an underground laboratory."  
"Sounds like a bad comic book to me."  
"Should we wait for the others or should we bust in and wait for them to save us?"  
"Let's wait here."  
* * * *  
Irvine opened his eyes. He was on a stage facing the seats. He was tied to a chair and the killjoy was sitting on the other side of the stage with Seifer's gun blade. HE looked around, "Seifer?"  
"Right behind you."  
"What happened?"  
"Your stupid ass stopped to reload your gun in the middle of a fight. That has got to be the dumbest thing I've ever seen people do in a fight and I've watched Zell fight many times."  
"You know where we are?"  
"I got knocked out too. I was asleep when they brought us here. If I had to guess I'd say we're in the old TV station. It's a place I know very well. It was here Edea offered my a job as her knight."  
"May I assume that it was a trap and Roc and Kiyoko are waiting outside some old building while five black SeeD and a fake Miss Blain are playing card laughing at them?"  
Seifer groaned, "Duh. Alright, let's try and figure a way out of here." Irvine wiggled his arms to try and get free, "Great idea, if you shake around enough I'm sure those ropes will come apart."  
"Your sword is over there, if we can move…"  
"Of maybe if we could fly we wouldn't be in this mess, or if you're stupid ass hadn't stopped to reload your gun during a fight!"  
"I don't see you trying anything!"  
"How long can they keep us here without us seeing one of them? I've got a few questions to ask."  
There was a voice from behind Seifer, "Ask away, I probably won't answer but if you want to try. You Seifer Almasy are on our priority list. You Irvine, we have no use for you at all. The only reason you're here is because we had extra rope."  
Seifer couldn't see who was talking, "Miss Blain I presume."  
"Kitina Christian Blade, first major in the black SeeD observation syndicate, at your service. Christina Blain is just a name given to me by my boss. I'm standing in front of Irvine because he's not leaving here alive, you Seifer are going back to our base. I think it best if you not see what I really look like." The stunning blond winner of the miss swimsuit contest was now a stunning red head. Her face had changed and the phony tattoo on her shoulder had been removed.   
Irvine leaned back a little, "Don't I get a last request?"  
Kitina leaned over Irvine, "No."  
Irvine's charm was useless. Seifer groaned, "For the last time will you please shut up! You're embarrassing us both!"  
Irvine looked over his shoulder, "Screw you! It's your fault I'm about to die. Why couldn't Squall have but you with Rinoa and the new guys, then all the stupid people on their priority list wouldn't get us mortals in trouble."  
Seifer was struggling, "Let my loose, I want to fight Irvine myself!"  
Kitina crossed her arms, "If you think I'm stupid enough to fall for that you don't know whom you're dealing with."  
Seifer leaned back and groaned, "Then just plug him and take me with you."  
"Don't I get a say in this?"  
Kitina mused to herself, "These two know I'm smarter than to fall for any of their tricks. They're either really cocky or, a tracker!" Kitina ripped open Irvine's coat. She felt for the inside coat pocket. She produced a small radio with a small flashing light on the bottom. Kitina dropped the radio and stepped on it, "Nice try." Kitina pulled out a handgun, "Irvine, You've been convicted or crimes against the common wealth of our central government, the sentence is death." She took aim.  
Fujin's blade wheel cut through the air. One of the blades hit Kitina's gun, knocking it from her hand. She turned around, "Black SeeD!" Twenty black SeeD landed on the stage, "Do you honestly think I'd put myself in contact with someone who killed Odin with a single blow?"  
Seifer was annoyed, "Squall, kill this bitch! Throw me my gun blade while you're at it."  
Squall picked up Seifer's gun blade. He threw it in Seifer's direction. The weapon was to heavy to use like a dagger but it fell near Seifer's feet.  
Squall saw Rinoa raise her own blade wheel, "Rinoa, the black SeeD said you have Adel's powers. Is there any way you can use it?"  
"I don't know. I've never tried before." Rinoa held her weapon in front of her. She closed her eyes, "I know you're there. Answer me!" A gust of wind whirled around her as a summoning ring appeared on the floor.   
Fujin was watching, "SIREN?"  
Squall shook his head, "Couldn't be. Siren is a passive GF. She's casting a spell."  
Rinoa's eyes opened, "Blast Flair!" She leaned forward and exhaled." A massive fireball blew at the swarm of black SeeD. Many were struck down, seven remained.  
Fujin was surprised, "HUH?"  
"That looked like ten flair spells at once."  
Seifer was looking at his gun blade on the ground at his feet. He had an idea, "Irvine, are our chairs tied together?"  
Irvine felt the ropes, "Yea, I think so."  
"Then I'm sorry about this." Seifer spread his lets and planted his feet. He thrust his head forward and tried to straighten his legs. He fell to the ground with Irvine still on the other side of his chair. Seifer put his hand around the trigger of his gun blade. Irvine was still upside down. Seifer cut the ropes around his waist and legs. He stood up.   
Irvine felt his ropes come loose. He also got up, "That was painful."  
"Oh buzz off pretty boy. I'm free and your weapon is over there." Seifer jumped into the fight cutting down three black SeeD with his sword.  
Irvine picked up his gun. There were still two fire shells in the barrel. Irvine gritted his teeth, "Seifer's really getting on my nerves. Despite all my rage, I am still just ready to break! Fire shell." Irvine cocked his gun three times. He aimed at the remaining black SeeD. Irvine fired, a black SeeD fighting Seifer fell down. Irvine fired again, this time the SeeD was about to sneak up on Squall. Irvine fired twice. Two SeeD trying to deal with Fujin and Seifer fell over. Irvine popped open the barrel of his gun and put on his regular ammo. He jerked the gun around closing the barrel, "That was fun."  
With a final cut from Seifer the battle was over, "Well, we've killed twenty black SeeD and found their base, I'd say it's been a pretty good day. Where's Kitina?"  
Irvine looked around, "I think she ran off when the fighting started."  
Seifer cut a curtain hanging from the ceiling, "Damn!"  
Squall tied his gun blade to his belt, "Don't worry. The only reason we found you is we found Kiyoko and Roc attacking a small hotel. They're waiting around back in case Christina pulled an escape act."  
"Her name's Kitina and we're in real trouble if she gets away."  
* * * *  
Squall and Seifer ran out the back door. They found Roc in the alley. His shirt was off and was passed out on the ground. There were two steel strips wrapped around his chest coming over his shoulder. His swords were sticking out of the wall and the trash cans near by were covered with ashes to indicate that they had recently been on fire. Squall and Seifer picked up Roc and set him on his feet. He wasn't asleep but in a state of shock. Seifer slapped the side of his face a few times, "Whatever she did to him he got wasted. I've seen him fight and it would take a lot to do this kind of damage."  
Irvine walked out the door, "Where's Yoko?"  
Rinoa looked around, "I don't know. I haven't seen her."  
One of the garbage dumpsters rattled around and started making noise. Irvine walked over and released the latch. Kiyoko burst out of the dumpster with her hair mangled and a very angry look on her face. Irvine stepped back, "What happened?"  
Kiyoko's claws were out and her back was arched, "Where's Roc! I'll kill him!"  
"Did a red haired woman run through here and lock you in there?"  
"No. Roc and I were waiting here for someone to come by. Roc was looking in the window. He saw something or someone and his body went full hawk. He grabbed my by the scruff of the neck and threw me in the dumpster. I heard a lot of fighting then you guys got me out." Kiyoko looked at Roc, "What happened to him?"  
"We were hoping you knew. He's in shock. I thought when his ice body got damaged he fell asleep for a while."  
"He does. He would have to take a lot of punishment for it to be this bad."  
"Let's get him back to the spa, maybe they can wake him up or something."  
"Oh, I don't know if I told you this but he can't handle fire magic. If you put him somewhere really cold and he's really wet his diamond hawk body will heal faster."  
Squall put one of Roc's arms over his shoulder, "I hope so. I think right now Revos and Diamond Hawk are the only things keeping him alive right now."  
  



	4. Project Guardian force 4 (huntsman)

Part Four  
  
Selphie and Rinoa were standing outside a large freezer. Every now and then Rinoa wiped the fog off the glass and looked inside. Roc was lying on the floor with frost covering his body. "I still want to know what happened to him to do that much damage."  
Selphie was on her tip toes trying to see inside, "It's kind of creepy. He's just lying there. Are you sure it was a good idea to put him in there after we dumped him in the bath tub. He'll catch a cold."  
Rinoa was sitting against the door, "I don't think he minds the cold. Besides, we want him awake as soon as possible."  
"I heard you did a really new spell last night."  
"Rinoa leaned back against the door, "Oh, that. I think it was called a blast flair. I was trying to channel Adel's powers. You remember back when we had to evolve magic, five fires turn into a fira. Fifteen firages turn into a flare. I think Adel made me evolve my magic to the next level. It was strange. When I was using my powers this ring appeared around me on the floor. I don't know why but I think it was a summoning ring."  
"Summoning ring?"  
"Yea. In ancient times people believed people could use these rings to call guardian forces but it was a myth."  
There was a loud banging sound from the other side of the door. Rinoa stood up as Selphie looked through the glass window. Roc in full hawk was staring back at her. Selphie was a little startled. Rinoa opened the door and let Roc out. He was covered with frost along with his usual ice shell. Roc folded his wings and walked through the doorway. He brushed off the frost, "May I assume that Kiyoko told you how to bring me back after I was defeated by Kitina?"  
Rinoa brushed the ice off Roc's shoulder, "Yea, and I'd keep my distance. Kiyoko's been mad as a hornet since you dumped her in the trash dumpster. She's been trying to wash the smell out of her hair for a while now."  
"Kiyoko's senses are far beyond that of a human. She may still be able to smell garbage while others don't. That and she gets really prissy when someone messes with her hair. It's almost embarrassing. I'd better talk to her before she does something crazy."  
* * * *  
Roc walked into the hotel room Quistis and Kiyoko shared. After Seifer had gotten his room Kiyoko had been given the chance to change roommates. Kiyoko was sitting in a chair combing out her hair. She was only wearing a towel. She saw Roc enter the room. He dropped his ice body and shrank down. Kiyoko stood up and whirled around, "Rocky, you're awake!"  
Kiyoko ran over and gave Roc a hug. Roc rolled his eyes but finding no way to escape Kiyoko's death grip he accepted his fate and put his arm around her, "How long have I been out."  
Kiyoko pulled back a little, "I was going to give you something."  
Roc was a little weirder out, "What's that?" Roc got punched in the face.  
"That's for dumping me in the garbage dumpster!" Roc rubbed the bruise on his cheek. Kiyoko had her arms crossed, "Why did you do that to me?"  
Roc sat down on the bed, "You may not realize it but I saved your life."  
Kiyoko sat back down in her stool, "How's that?"  
"You remember how they want to take Rinoa, Seifer and you in alive. Well, they don't want me. I saw Kitina running for the door I knew if I fought her I'd loose. I knew if we fought her we'd loose. If I'd lost she would have killed me and taken you back to black garden. I knew if she didn't see you she'd attack me and leave me for dead, that's why the diamond hawk put me into shock instead of sleep. She thought I was dead. That's the only reason I'm alive now."  
"You knew her?"  
"Think about it. When you found me I had those two metal strips around my shoulders. She was using some serious fire magic. She heated those things and bent them around me. With burning hot metal on my skin and the area where my wings appeared I couldn't transform. I was stuck as a human. The two trash cans lit on fire were to take the diamond hawk. How fast do you think she'd have to be to stop me in my full hawk body?"  
"Faster then me."  
"That's right. She would have done all that to me then seen you and hunted you down like an animal."  
"I guess I can live with hair that smells like garbage if you saved my life."  
* * * *  
Seifer walked into a steam room labeled unisex. The steam was blinding. He saw a sign, men on the right, women on the left. Roc turned to the right and sat down against a wall. The room was large, divided down the middle by a wood sheet about six feet high, this was to allow men and women to sit in the same room without being able to see each other in their towels. Roc leaned against the wall, "I know you're here."  
There was a female voice from the other side of the board, "I'm a star now. I've got to keep up my girlish figure."  
"I could kill you right now and nobody would ever know about it."  
There was laughter, "No you couldn't. you don' have your swords, if you did they'd be getting pretty hot right now, you wouldn't be able to hold them. That means you can only fight in full hawk and you're in a steam room. You wouldn't last five minutes without going into shock."  
"That fire GF of yours wouldn't be able to do anything without blowing up half the spa. You'd be killed in the rubble. I don't think you brought your sword. Now that you're in the public eye you can't carry a katana into a public building."  
"Why did you come here?"  
"I wanted to see if that blond illusion of yours is really hiding Major Kitina Blade."  
"I don't believe you. You want to see if I still know who you are."  
"When we fought last night you took me down a notch. There's no shame in that. If you could bend those straps around my shoulders you've read my file and you know what I can do. That's all I ever was to you, a file."  
Seifer cracked the door. He was about to ask if anyone was in the room. When he heard Roc and Kitina talking he hid behind the door. He listened.  
"You were more than that. I don't suppose you stuck around long enough to know this but that's how somebody makes major. They get a project with their name on it. If the project works, that's your code name. Project diamond hawk was a huge success. It's a shame black SeeD didn't get to see the fruits of their labor."  
"That's not what you said in Esther. I think you remember."  
"So what if I do? You may have gone against us but you still have our GF and we're going to get it back one way or another."  
"It'll be a cold day in hell before I put on a black SeeD uniform again."  
"I don't know. Cold days in hot places are your specialty. By the way, what happened to your little kitten last night?"  
"You know I won't answer that. I'll die before I let you have any of them. You can put me into a coma as many times as you want, I'll keep coming, and I won't stop until I bring down every one of you. You have my word on that."  
"I can't wait. I will have the kitten, the sorceress and Seifer, over your dead body if I have to."  
Roc got up to leave. He had issued his challenge, "By the way, what was your codename?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know."  
* * * *  
Irvine and Zell were talking to Kiyoko later that day, "listen, we're really sorry about earlier, Seifer and Raijin tricked us into walking into the ladies room. It wasn't our fault."  
Kiyoko crossed her arms, "Yea, right."  
"I'm serious, they've been trying to get at us for a while, even back when we were classmates."  
"I suppose you didn't do anything to start this."  
"No way! We were just minding out own business."  
"I was talking to Roc. Did you know that the hot water pump in the hot tub is busted?"  
Zell and Irvine exchanged glances, "Yea."  
"I'm in. What can I do?"  
* * * *  
Kiyoko was holding an empty bottle of Pepsi and was using her claw like a coffee stir. The liquid inside was green, "This is something mother used to make. It's made for other felious because we have a higher resistance to alcohol. I think if we put it in someone's drink they should be able to survive. They'll just pass out for a little while."  
"So it's a very old version of cat nip?"  
"What's that?"  
"Uh, nothing. Where did you get the supplies for this?"  
"A few herbal remedies from the gift shop. I'll carry the bottle in. Remember, once we dump it we have to get rid of the bottle."  
* * * *  
Kiyoko, Zell and Irvine walked into the lunch room. Seifer and Raijin were celebrating a victory over two guys in the basketball court. Zell and Irvine grabbed treys and sat down on the other side of the table.  
Seifer looked up, "What do you want chicken wuss?"  
Zell gritted his teeth, "We were going to challenge you to a basketball game."  
Seifer leaned back, "Sounds like fun. What's in it for us?"  
"I donno. Let's say, a hundred gil."  
"Or we could have some fun. If we win, maybe, you three walking through Balamb garden in those towels of yours."  
Zell grinned, "If we win, you three can't make fun of us any more."  
Seifer laughed, "Ah, is the chicken wuss getting angry? If it means that much to you it's a deal."  
"Three on three. Zell, Kiyoko and me against you two and Fujin." Irvine looked up, "Hey Fujin."  
Seifer and Raijin turned around for a moment. Kiyoko popped the cap and dumped some of the green liquid into Seifer's drink. Kiyoko sat the drink down on the table, "It's on."  
"Seifer took a sip of his drink, "Only if Fujin agrees."  
Fujin was standing behind Seifer, "WHAT?"  
Seifer turned around, "Oh, a three on three basketball game. Us against them."  
"FOR?"  
"We win, they strip at Balamb, they win I can't make fun of the chicken wuss."  
"BABY."  
"That's just what I said."  
Fujin picked up a bottle of pepsi sitting on the table. She chugged most of it. She set down an almost empty bottle on the table, "FINE."  
Raijin picked up the bottle and finished it off, "Just say when."  
The three stood up and left. Zell Irvine and Kiyoko were all looking at the bottle with the same expression, "With that much Fujin shouldn't be able to stand."  
"Raijin's won't be able to talk straight, well, less straight."  
The three saw the empty bottle of whatever the green cat nip was. They wall started laughing hysterically.  
* * * *  
After a few minutes Kiyoko and Zell were walking down the hall. They saw Seifer, Raijin and Fujin passed out on the floor. Zell was thinking to himself, "Ya know, it would be a terrible, terrible, terribly funny thin if we were to do something very evil to them while they were asleep."  
Irvine crossed his arms, "I'm open to suggestions."  
Zell grinned, "Let's throw them in the locker rooms."  
Kiyoko grinned, "Let's mill them."  
Zell and Irvine both stopped, "I think you're missing the point of a prank war." Zell grinned, "I've got an idea. Kiyoko, can you get Quistis's makeup kit?"  
"No problem."  
"Irvine, can you get two women's swim suits?"  
"You have to ask?"  
"Good. Meet in Seifer's room in a half-hour. First, we get these three back to their rooms. Once we do we meet in a half hour with our supplies."  
* * * *  
Zell stood in front of a large bed. Laying one the bed were Seifer wearing a blue two piece swimsuit and thick mascara with blush. Raijin had been given Selphie's pokadot bikini and a large helping of lipstick. Fujin had been given a black mask and Quistis's whip. Zell was winding up a one use camera he bought in the gift shop. Irvine and Kiyoko were standing in the corner of the room watching. Irvine chuckled, "We couldn't have done this without you Yoko."  
Kiyoko was watching Seifer and Raijin, "Do all humans look like that?"  
"Mostly."  
Zell finished winding the camera, "Alright, before I snap this picture is everybody sure they don't mind a fist fight with Seifer once they wake up?"  
Irvine grinned, "Yea yea, whatever. You're looking your magic hour."  
Kiyoko grinned, "This has got to be the most messed up thing I've ever done."  
As Zell was about to snap the picture the door to the room slid open. Zell dropped the camera as Squall and Rinoa walked into the room. Squall took one look at Seifer in his swimsuit and Zell with a stupid grin on his face, "We're boned."  
Squall took the camera out of Zell's hands. He smashed it against the table, breaking it open, "We're supposed to be working with these three, not, not, what in the hell were you doing anyway?"  
Irvine shrugged, "We just walked in here and found them laying like this. I guess this explains why Fujin is always beating Raijin like a rag doll."  
The vein on Squall's head looked like it was about to burst, "With Quistis's makeup kit? Not likely. You three get out of here. We're having a meeting in my room in one hour. I'll wake them if I have to."  
* * * *  
Squall had gathered everyone in his room. Seifer, Fujin and Raijin who had been given their normal cloths were sitting on one side of the room while Kiyoko, Zell and Irvine were sitting at the other. Everyone else was sitting on one of the two beds. Squall started off, "First, we may have found the SeeD hideout in the city. We'll all storm the place tonight. First, Roc, I want to know everything you can about the woman you were fighting. Kitina Christian Blade I believe."  
Roc sighed, "Back when I was living in my hometown I was being trained by one of the best sword masters around. Back then Kitina was my sparing partner. We'd known each other for a long time. After a few years I came back to my master's cabin to find the place had been torn apart. The master's star student had bee kidnapped. All he said was that they called themselves the black SeeD. They had seen the student fighting and they believed that his body could stand up to one of their experiments. Kitina took her saber and I took my sabers and we followed the black SeeD for a while. Once we found our comrade it was too late. He had been killed. We were captured and subjected to the experiments of the black SeeD as well. I was project Diamond Hawk. I am not sure what her code name was but she seemed to a metamorph."  
Kiyoko was paying attention now, "Doesn't that mean she can change shapes?"  
"Yes and no. You have seen me when I use my full hawk body. I loose my sword skills and use a slashing fighting style the diamond hawk is good at. It's not that I prefer one style to another, when I go full hawk I can't use my swords, I don't know how. His instincts overpower Xanna Hashedo's. The same way, when Kitina is using her powers she probably can't use her natural ability."  
"What is her natural ability?"  
"She is what you call a pyrokinetic. She can create and manipulate fire."  
Zell was the first to speak up, "I thought in your mid hawk body you used your swords."  
"That is correct. When Kitina goes what I'll call mid morph she can alter her shape slightly but keep her firepower. The problem is that she isn't limited to humans. I saw her become as much as half-animal in full morph and a fourth animal in mid morph. That is how she beat me last night. She took my wings, Kiyoko's long arms and legs and her own fire power and beat me senseless. By the way, if she used Kiyoko's legs that means that the black SeeD did enough of a study on you to know what you can do. If we fight Kitina I will have to rely on your help but I recommend that Rinoa Seifer and Kiyoko stay away and not be seen. If she defeats me she will take you without to much trouble."  
Squall had an idea, "If we kill her she won't be able to lead us to black garden, wherever it is."  
"You would have better luck tracking a single drop of water in the ocean. If she was to duck into a crowd for even a second she could vanish completely. Her team of SeeD cannot. This should be used to our advantage. She is at least a major in their higharchy and she is never alone."  
Seifer was pondering this information, "Roc used to be a black SeeD, if the sword master is true then she must have his training. The experiments must be used to gain a certain rank. Interesting. I don't believe Roc is a spy, maybe a runaway, yes, that's it. What Kiyoko says is true, I don't think she knows any of this. I must keep a close eye on Roc in the coming fights. A single dodge or reaction from him could tell me for sure." Seifer's mind was razor sharp as always. "This should be interesting indeed."  
* * * *  
That night Squall had issued marching orders. Roc, Squall, Irvine and Selphie were to return to the abandoned TV station to try and figure out where the black garden was because there would be no way they'd use the same base after being discovered. Rinoa, Fujin and Raijin wound go through the city to try and find any information about the black SeeD's new base. Everyone else would remain at the hotel. There was no point in putting the three black SeeD's targets in danger. Seifer had Raijin and Fujin to protect him.   
Squall and roc were standing on the roof of the station. Squall was looking through the window, "I don't see anybody. I think the coast is clear."  
Roc was looking around, "I think we can get in without to much trouble."  
"Listen. I'll take Selphie inside. Irvine can guard the doors. I want you to stay here on the roof."  
"Why me?"  
"Because you can put up the best fight against Kitina, that and you can move across the rooftops to get help if you have to."  
"Alright but I'll be watching out for you."  
* * * *  
Squall and Selphie walked around the back stage area. Selphie was looking around at the old props collecting dust in the back. Squall was looking for anything the black SeeD might have left behind. Selphie's mind was wandering off, "I remember when I was young. I used to watch this station all the time."  
Squall had knelt down, "Will you shut up. Someone could still be around." Squall picked up a matchbook with a symbol on the front, "I don't recognize the sign. It's a city that could be almost anywhere."  
Squall felt someone breathing on his neck. He spun around, it was only Selphie, "What did you find?"  
Squall sighed, "Why did I ask you to come in with me? I forgot?"  
"What?"  
"Nothing. It's a matchbook. I don't know the symbol."  
Selphie looked at it, "With the tower in the back it looks like Winhill."  
Squall saw what she was talking about, "Oh. I guess I know what our next stop is."  
Squall heard something move in the corner. He stood up and drew his gun blade, "What was that?"  
"What was what?"  
Squall lunged at the noise. He tore through a set of curtains. Standing there was a single black SeeD agent. Squall pinned him to a wall, "What are you doing here?"  
The agent was silent. Squall gritted his teeth, he had forgotten one of the rules Seifer had given him about black SeeD, they never give information. Squall was struck down by a small fire spell. Ifrit seemed to have taken most of it. Squall was still on the ground, unarmed with four black SeeD standing over him. Squall saw Selphie with the fifth black SeeD holding her against the wall. Selphie appeared to be in no position to help.  
Squall looked at one of his black SeeD captors, "I suppose you used the back door."  
Squall heard a male voice, "Don't answer that. He's probably got people covering the exits." There were footsteps, "Hold him face down. I don't want him to see my face."  
One of the black SeeD tugged Squall's hair and banged his face into the ground, "I'll only ask once, where is project Diamond Hawk?"  
Squall didn't answer. The voice continued, "Alright then. I want the feleus, tell me where she is and I'll let you live."  
Squall chuckled, "I've taken a few lessons from you losers. I don't give information."  
"It doesn't really matter about the sorceress, or Seifer for that matter. We've got them cornered at the hotel."  
Squall looked up, "What?"  
"You heard me. He's no good to us. Kill him, get the whiney girl too."  
Selphie was struggling to break free but the SeeD holding her down was too strong. Selphie was thinking, "Whiny? I don't wine!" Selphie's eyes turned blue, a spell came to mind, "No more mister nice guy! No more mister clean ! Meteor, triple hitter!" Three rocks appeared above Selphie's head. One of them caught fire and struck the SeeD holding her down in the back, he was dead. Selphie's arms spread apart. The other two rocks swirled around. She waved her hand at the other SeeD standing around Squall. Selphie dropped two of them just above Squall's head. Selphie cried, "Duck! Squall slid to the side narrowly missing two black SeeD who were swinging at him. "Big bang!" The two meteors exploded blinding all four SeeD. Squall drew his gun blade and executed the blinded SeeD.   
Squall slid the matchbook into his pocket. "Where did he go?"  
"Who?"  
"The one who was asking me questions. He must have run off when you used a break."  
"I didn't even get to see his face. I think he ran toward the stage."  
* * * *  
Squall and Selphie ran onto the stage area with their weapons drawn. It was no surprise that thirty black SeeD were waiting for them. Squall raised his weapon, "Where's your boss? Didn't he have the nerve to stay and fight?"  
There was a loud scream from above. The glass roof shattered. Squall and Selphie ducked for cover and Roc dove to the ground in full hawk with nearly fifty pounds of glass shards around him. He wasn't slowing down. Squall and Selphie draped a part of the curtain over their heads. Squall was just able to look up to see Roc's wings flair open. Roc slowed down in the air. He watched the glass hit the ground. None of the black SeeD were without injury. Cuts and glass shards lined their faces. In a single moment Roc dropped to mid hawk and landed. His body shrunk and he drew his swords, "Squall! He went through the back door! Irvine won't be able to handle him alone! Go help, I'll deal with them."  
Selphie struck a pose with her weapon, "I can help!"  
A sharper deeper voice replied, "GO!!!"  
* * * *  
Squall kicked down the door leading outside. He and Selphie jumped out ready to fight another man GF. Squall lowered his weapon when he saw Irvine sitting in a chair polishing his gun, 'Anything wrong?"  
Squall groaned, "Didn't he come out this way?"  
"Nope. It's just you."  
Squall relaxed, "He got away but we got what we came from. I found a matchbook left by one of the black SeeD. It's from Winhill."  
"You think black garden is out in the country?"  
"Yes."  
Selphie remembered what the one black SeeD had said, "Didn't he say something about the others being cornered at the hotel? Isn't that where we left Rinoa and Kiyoko?"  
"You two get back to the hotel, I'll help Roc." Squall drew his weapon and ran back inside.  
Selphie was a little surprised, "Shouldn't we be worried about him?"  
"Nah."  
* * * *  
Back at the hotel Kiyoko and Zell were in the middle of a card game. Zell had just dropped a SAM08G in the corner of the board. Kiyoko was grinning ear to ear. She placed a Grand Mantis card above the SAM08G. She turned over that card as well as the Belhelmel card in the top left corner, "Same rule!"  
Zell groaned and leaned back in the chair, "The same rule doesn't apply here! We use plus."  
"Five plus five is ten. Ten is the same as ten."  
"You can't have the same numbers together like that! Then it would be the same rule."  
"Ten is the same as ten!"  
"If you, oh hell. Quistis, you're king, can you help?"  
Quistis walked over and looked at Zell's cards, then Kiyoko's cards. She pointed to an empty square, "Play the Hexadragon there." Zell put down his hexidragon down. He flipped Kiyoko's Grand mantis.  
Quistis walked over to Kiyoko's side, "Put Grendel there."  
Kiyoko put the final card down. She flipped Hexidragon, SAM08G and three other cards of Zell's. Kiyoko threw her hands up in celebration, "We were using the all rule! I win!"  
Quistis grinned, "That's how the plus rule works."  
Zell groaned and gave Kiyoko his cards, "Man, I got screwed."  
There was a knock at the door, "Room service."  
Kiyoko and Seifer were sitting in the living room. Quistis got up to answer the door. Zell turned his attention to Seifer, "What cards do you have?"  
"You actually think I have a deck?"  
"I figure it's got to be boring running with Fujin and Raijin. One can't talk much and the other won't shut up."  
Seifer pulled out five cards. He was holding Bahamut, Alexander, Quezaciol, Odin and Cerberus. Zell groaned, "Hey, Kiyoko, he looks about your level."  
Kiyoko was looking over Seifer's shoulder, "Where did you get all those?"  
"There's always some dumb ass soldier carrying a deck and I've killed my share of soldiers back in Ester and that's where half the big cards come from."  
There was a loud crash. Quistis fell back and dropped to the ground. She reached up to try and grab the man catcher that was resting on the table. There was a loud noise caused by three guns cocking at once.  
From the bedroom Zell had already put on the wolf claw. He hid behind the corner waiting for one of them to get close enough. Zell held one finger over his lips. He had a sedestic grin on his face. Kiyoko's claws came out of her fingers and she was in a crouched pose ready to pounce on something.  
Quistis saw Zell waiting. She reached for her pocket, "Seifer and Kiyoko are in the next room. I have the key card."  
One of the black SeeD stepped forward. Zell was standing against the wall. He saw the black SeeD's gun. That was it. Zell put his two fists together. He spun around and brought his fists down on the gun. He jabbed the black SeeD in the face with his elbow. As he fell back his gun flew into the air. Zell grabbed the gun with his right hand and the black SeeD's collar with his left hand. He spun the black SeeD around and put his arm around the black SeeD's throat. Now Zell had cover. He unloaded half the clip at the two black SeeD. Once the two black SeeD had fallen he snapped the other's neck.  
Zell turned back to Quistis, "What happened? I heard a gunshot."  
"I was standing by the table. When I realized who was coming in I took the flower vase on the table and threw it at them. When one of them fired a warning shot the glass shattered in midair. The bullet wouldn't have hit me anyway."  
Quistis picked up her whip and pressed the button that dropped the stinger, "They travel in fives, there are two left."  
Zell clenched his fist, "Bring 'em on."  
"If Kitina is with them we could be in trouble."  
There was a loud crash from down the hall. The door was still open. Zell and Quistis looked around the room, "There's more than five in that party. Sounds more like fifty."  
Seifer looked out the window, "There's a group of ten in the parking lot but we're five stories up. We wouldn't survive the fall."  
Kiyoko sniffed the air, "Kitina isn't anywhere near here." Kiyoko's ears perked up, "There's someone barking orders. I can't hear a name but someone just called him project huntsman."  
"A hunter GF. We don't have a choice."  
Seifer stood just inside the door, "Honestly, if you want to know something you look." Seifer stepped into hallway. There were about thirty gunshots. Seifer dove back inside, "Seventy is more like it. Just a damn minute. They want me alive, why would they be shooting at me?"  
Kiyoko sniffed again, "The air in here smells funny."  
Quistis's eyes widened, "They're not coming in, they must have pumped something into the air vent. Think about it. The black SeeD have been staying here for two days, how long would it take to rig the air ducts? We've got to get out of here, now."  
Seifer aimed his gun blade at the window, "To hell with all of you. Stay and die if you want, the night is calling, I have to go. Fire!" Seifer's gun blew a fireball at the window which shattered on impact. "I think I could survive the fall with the right spells."  
Zell pointed to the window, "That won't be necessary. Shiva, I need you!" Zell's body was engulfed by ice. Shiva, the queen of ice appeared over Zell's head, "We need a bridge leading down to the courtyard."  
Zell pushed his hand toward the window. Shiva copied his movements. A spray of ice formed over the hole in the wall. Zell dropped both hands. A slide made of ice appeared. Quistis saw the other end touch the ground, "Will this thing be here once you recall Shiva?"  
"Da hell if I know."  
Quistis stood against the window, "One way to find out." Quistis dropped and landed on the slide. Zell and Kiyoko followed.   
Seifer cocked his gun. Zell stopped, "What are you doing?"  
"I'll hold them off."  
"Bull shit! There are like seventy of em. You'll never make it!"  
"Go!" Zell let go of the wall and slid down to the ground.  
Seifer stood straight. His gun blade was firmly gripped in both hands, "Bring it on." The crosses on Seifer's coat glowed red.   
* * * *  
Zell had just landed in the parking lot. He looked back to see the three upper floors of the hotel explode. Bits of fire and twisted metal flew everywhere. Zell swung around and dove on Kiyoko. Quistis stood back and crossed her arms over her face.  
Zell stood up, "What did he do?"  
"I think he just wiped out the black SeeD population in Timber."  
A confused Kiyoko stood up, "All our stuff was in there and why did you tackle me?" Kiyoko punched Zell lightly in the arm."  
"I saw shrapnel, someone could have gotten hit."  
Kiyoko was blushing, "Oh."  
Quistis held up one hand to cover her eyes from the firelight, "You know Squall's going to have a heart attack."  
Quistis saw a single figure hitting the ground. He stood up and brushed off his coat, "Damn, when that Alexander attacks, he attacks."  
Quistis was ready to turn the man catcher on Seifer, "Oh to hell with it. We'd better tell Squall what happened."  
Seifer tied his gun blade to his belt, "Nope, I think everyone in the city saw that. Besides, I think a few of 'em got away along with that project huntsman, whoever he was. We should go after them."  
Zell was also shielding his eyes, "In this mess? Forget it. Let's just head back to the old TV station. I'm sure Squall is working on a speech to yell at us."  
* * * *  
Squall Irvine and Selphie were running back to the hotel. As they rounded the corner they saw the gigantic explosion. Squall more than ready to panic until he saw Seifer jump out of the exploding building. Squall and Irvine were instantly running. If Seifer got away he could have turned on Quistis. If that had happened Squall and Seifer would fight and there would be only one survivor.  
Squall and Irvine stopped when they saw Quistis, Kiyoko and Zell watching the fire. Squall had to stop and catch his breath, "What happened?"  
"We were ambushed. There were like a hundred black SeeD and the room was filling with some kind of gas. When I used Shiva to get us out Seifer here blew up the building to cover our escape."  
Seifer grinned, "I must thank you for letting me have Alexander. My kind of GF."  
Squall gritted his teeth, "You know you're paying for this." That was more of a statement than a request. "I found a matchbook from Whinhill. If one of the black SeeD dropped it that's probably where they've been. We'll head there next."  
Seifer chuckled, "Kitina must read detective novels. You honestly think a well-organized team like the black SeeD would be dumb enough to leave behind such an obvious clue? I think it was a decoy."  
* * * *  
Fujin and Raijin were sitting in the bar. Rinoa was trying not to look nervous. Raijin was holding a can of miller, "There are two black SeeD watching us, ya know?"  
Fujin slammed a bottle of whisky, "YES."  
"You want me to take them out, ya know?"  
"WAIT."  
Rinoa was looking over her shoulder, "I don't see anyone."  
Raijin grinned, "I saw them on the way in, ya know."  
"Oh. Why aren't we starting a bar fight? I thought that's what you two do?"  
"OVERKILL."  
Raijin leaned on the bar, "We can just walk outside and they'll ambush us, ya know. That's when we start fighting, ya know. Just let us finish our drinks, ya know?"  
* * * *  
Rinoa walked outside. She was looking for some fresh air after the stuffy bar. She slumped her shoulders when she realized that the alley wasn't much better. Raijin cracked his knuckles, "I think I saw him go out this way, ya know."  
Rinoa was confused, "What are you talking about? I didn't…" Rinoa was stopped by Fujin and Raijin both putting their fingers over their lips.  
Five black SeeD dropped from the roof of the bar and drew swords, "Where do you think you're going?"  
Rinoa and Fujin drew their blade wheels. Raijin took a fighting stance, "You don't know who you're messing with, ya know."  
Fujin threw her blade wheel straight at one of the black SeeD. Raijin rushed the black SeeD. The second one of them dodged the blade wheel Raijin was right there to drive a punch home. Rinoa had been training with her new weapon. She had adapted a swinging fighting style with the weapon. One of the black SeeD came at her, "Sorceress, you are under arrest for crimes against the species. By order of black Garden you will be taken into custody."  
Rinoa grabbed the handle in the center of the northern light. She swung he arm around knocking the sword from the black SeeD's hand. She whirled around, on the next pass she brought her right leg up and kicked the black SeeD in the face. The next pass her blade slit his throat.  
There was one black SeeD left. He had been disarmed and was barely able to stand. Fujin was about to kill him. Rinoa's eyes glowed blue, "Wait. Raijin, hold him up." Rinoa put her hands on his face, "Mind scan." A magic star appeared around Rinoa. Her eyes blue, then gold. The SeeD's eyes glowed gold in response. Rinoa gritted her teeth, "Tell me or I will rip it from your mind."  
"I think she's doing that thing where she evolves magic spells, ya know."  
"MINDSCAN?"  
The black SeeD fell dead and Rinoa fell back. Raijin picked her up.  
Fujin groaned, "EXPLAIN."  
"You know the scan spell? The one that lets you see your opponent's skills and weaknesses. I called Adel's powers and about twenty scan spells I held in reserve changed into a mind scan. I don't even know how I did it."  
"What did you find out, ya know?"  
"All I could get was that they traveled here from FH."  
"FH."  
"I guess that's where we go next, ya know."  
"Better tell Squall."  
* * * *  
The next day everyone moke up in the small hotel on the other side of Timber. Everyone had been confined to two rooms and they had no luggage left. All they had were their cloths and their weapons. That morning the eleven were sitting in the lobby eating doughnuts. Squall was sitting on the couch with a glass of orange juice, "Last night I found a matchbook on the floor of the theater. One of the black SeeD must have dropped it. I say we head there next."  
Seifer wasn't eating, "I can't believe you're still harping on about that stupid match book. They probably dropped it on purpose to make you head the wrong way. I'll bet there's a black SeeD task force waiting for you to walk into town."  
Zell swallowed half a doughnut, "You got a better idea? If you hadn't been such a trigger happy ass hole we'd be back in the spa right now."  
"Don't talk with your mouth full chicken wuss. Hell, don't talk at all. Rinoa read one of the black SeeD's minds. Talk to her."  
Rinoa was eating a bowl of frosted flakes, "The seed had just come back from FH. We should try there next."  
Squall rolled his eyes, "I know. If a black SeeD doesn't give information do you think they wouldn't have some defense against mind probing?"  
Quistis was eating an apple, "There aren't any spells for mind probing, until now."  
"I still think we should go to Winhill."  
Seifer was getting annoyed, "Listen to your girlfriend, she's trying to tell you that you got fooled."  
Squall took two steps toward Seifer, "Why don't you mind your own business?"  
"Sorry, I'm just trying to stand up for Rinoa, someone sure has to. Can't you see you've been tricked?"  
Selphie butted in, "I hear the weather in Winhill is nice this time of year."  
"SHUT UP!" Squall and Seifer both yelled at once.  
Squall gritted his teeth and reached for his gun blade. Fujin and Raijin both stood up at once. Seifer waved them back as he stood up himself. He was right in Squall's face, "I seem to recall us promising not to fight each other until the black are dead. I've been good to my word. Are you?"  
Squall took a step back, "I'm a little tired of you. One more word about Rinoa and I send you to the black SeeD gift wrapped."  
Seifer crossed his arms, "I'm just putting my two cents in."  
Squall sat back down, "Fine. Take a vote. There are eleven of us, that doesn't leave room for a tie."  
Rinoa was first, "From what I saw it's FH." Not much surprise here, Rinoa saw the vision first hand. Squall obviously chose Winhill while Seifer agreed with Rinoa.  
Selphie grinned, "I think Winhill would be a great place for a hide out."  
Squall was repressing the urge to yell for her to shut up again. Irvine stood up next, "Who could say no to this pretty face? Winhill it is."  
Kiyoko had her arms crossed. She was thinking, "I could." All she said was, "I think it's FH."  
Raijin spoke up, "I think Seifer's on to something, ya know. I think we should go to FH, ya know."  
Fujin nodded, "FH."   
Quistis shrugged, "Squall's lead us right before, Winhill."  
Zell nodded, "It's gotta be Winhill."  
Roc crossed his arms, everyone was listening to him, "If the black SeeD are after Rinoa that's all the more reason to take her visions seriously. FH."  
It was settled. Six votes for FH, five for Winhill. Seifer noticed Roc, "If he's a black SeeD he'd know where black garden is. If he's still loyal to them then he's lying we're heading into a trap. If he's on our side FH is the right direction and he just proved himself. Interesting."  
* * * *  
Squall was making a long distance call in the pay phone at Timber station, "Two Hours? All right. We'll be just outside the city. Hotel. No, don't look for the new spa. We sort of blew it up. Xu? Are you still there? WAKE UP DAMNIT!"  
Zell and Irvine were reading the new issue of girl next door. They both looked up when Squall started yelling into the phone. Squall calmed down when there was an answer, "What? Fainted you say. I don't blame you."  
Quistis and Kiyoko were sitting across a bench playing cards. Bot hands were laid out on the bench and Quistis was giving advice. Squall leaned against the wall, "I'd love to take the train but I wasn't carrying enough cash to get that many tickets. This will help us out a lot."  
Selphie and Rinoa were talking about an issue of seventeen. Selphie began giggling wildly, "A three of twenty? That's bad."  
Squall rolled his eyes, "I'll deal with the science department. Just bring it." Squall hung up the phone, "Alright. She'll be here inside of two hours. We'll meet near the river just north of here. Xu is supposed to have the Ragnarok, we shouldn't have to ride in the trains anymore." There was a light applause, "They also have a change of cloths."  
Irvine and Zell threw their magazines in the air, "Hell yea!"  
* * * *  
Everyone was sitting on the beach north of Timber. So far there were no black SeeD in the area. Squall had instructed that they leave through the west exit. He wanted to give the black SeeD the idea that he had fallen for their trick and were heading to Winhill. Zell was skipping stones into the water. Kiyoko snuck up behind him, "Wanna win your cards back?"  
Zell jumped, "Oh, uh, yea."  
"I've been getting lessons from Quistis, you don't have to help me anymore."  
Zell cracked his knuckles, "Alright. What rules are we playing?"  
Kiyoko tried to remember, "Same, combo, random and," she paused for effect, "Sudden death."  
Zell shuffled thirty cards, "Done." Zell drew five cards, "God…, uh, cool, a good hand."  
Kiyoko shuffled, "Oh look, my hexidragon."  
Zell gritted his teeth, "You mean my hexidragon."  
* * * *  
Roc was lying on the sand with his coat off and his swords sitting on the ground. There was a loud humming sound then a large wind. Roc opened his eyes. The Ragnarok was hovering over the lake. Roc groaned as he got up, "Is she going to land or am I going to have to fly up?"  
A platform dropped from the back of the Ragnarok. It landed on the ground.   
Zell slapped down his last card, "Now I gotcha!"  
Kiyoko grinned, she held up her last card and dropped the hexidragon in the corner of the board, "Same rule! Two threes and two fours." Kiyoko flipped over four cards. Zell put a Bite bug in the lower left corner of the board, "Damnit. I didn't see that."  
Kiyoko picked up the deck, "All rule! I get your five cards."  
"We were using the __ rule. You get how ever many cards you beat me by."  
Kiyoko counted, "Six cards please!"  
Zell grumbled, "All rule it is."  
Kiyoko danced around, "I won! I won! I won!"  
Roc looked down at her, making a total fool out of herself, "You won a bite bug, two buels, a tonberry and a red bat. What in the hell are you celebrating?"  
"I got to keep the hexidragon!"  
Zell groaned, "That rips it. No more random rule."  
Squall was standing on the platform, "Finished, or do you two want to have a splash fight in the lake?"  
Kiyoko knew she was being scolded, "Only if you think we have time."  
* * * *  
The platform was slowly lifting off the ground. Kiyoko looked over the edge, she could see most of Timber, "Hey, they finally put out that fire in the spa. What do you think happened to Miss swim… uh, Kitina?"  
Roc crossed his arms, "I hope she got caught in the blast."  
Seifer grinned, "At least I'm not the only one who can appreciate the value of a good explosion."  
Squall punched three numbers on the control panel standing on a three legged stand in the corner of the platform. Xu's face appeared on the screen. She was sitting in the control chair with her feet propped up on the control panel eating a candy bar, "Oh, uh." She quickly swallowed and threw the candy bar over her shoulder, "Squall, SeeD inspector second class Xu reporting for duty."  
Squall leaned against the panel, "At ease. I'm just glad you got here as fast as you did. Any news from Balamb?"  
"Not really. By the way, the science department is working on a speech to give you when you get back. They saw they're going to publish it when they get done."  
"Wonderful." Squall said sarcastically, "I'll but ear plugs in FH. Seriously, has it been confirmed that the black SeeD have set up a base in FH?"  
Xu typed something on the keyboard. Her face shifted to a smaller screen in the corner. Several reports appeared on the screen, "What you are seeing are all police reports filed in the last seventy two hours from FH, observe."   
Thirty three reports appeared on the screen in small boxes. Several words on each report were highlighted and blown up, "Men wearing black. Attackers dressed in black. Struck down by five men wearing black. Wearing black with badge of a skull with vines growing from the eyes." There was at least one reference on every report, "Seventy two mentions of black SeeD. Get the picture?"  
Squall looked back and Seifer and Rinoa, "Yea, I get it. Could you look up police reports in Winhill?"  
Another screen came up, "Three police reports filed, petty theft, vandalism and," She paused as the final report came up on the screen, "disturbing the peace."  
"We're bound for FH." Squall switched off the monitor.  
* * * *  
The sun was setting. Squall checked the fuel reserves. They were almost full. Squall picked up the speaker, "Attention, we will be staying the night in the Ragnarok. There will be three night shifts. We should land in FH tomorrow morning." Squall shifted the Ragnarok back to auto pilot, "We could all use a good night sleep."  
Squall walked past Irvine in the hallway, "You're on first watch and for crying out loud, don't invite Selphie to stay up past her bed time."  
Irvine tipped his hat, "Sure thing Squall. I guess not everyone knows Selphie like I do." Irvine walked into the cockpit and sat down in the drivers seat, "Computer, are we in range to pick up radio stations from Balamb?"  
"Negative."  
"Television stations?"  
"Negative."  
Irvine groaned, "I should have asked Zell to fill in."  
* * * *  
That night Irvine was asleep at the helm. The autopilot was working and everything was functioning normally. There was a loud crash. Irvine fell out of his seat as red lights started flashing. Irvine jumped back into his seat and put his hat back on, "Computer, what happened?"  
"Intruder alert! Hull breach!"  
Irvine began punching keys on the keyboard, "Internal defenses, activate!"  
"Negative. Internal defenses inactive. Hull breach."  
Irvine cocked his gun, "You said that already. Where?"  
"Hull breach on rear port."  
Irvine picked up the microphone, "Everybody up! Black SeeD on the main deck. Squall, get your ass up here, now!"  
Irvine ran to the door, "Computer, resume auto pilot, signal if there anything appears on the radar."  
"Beep. Radar detecting enemy ship on port side. Intentions hostile."  
Irvine punched the wall, "Damnit. Computer, kill auto pilot." Irvine jumped over the back of the chair put both hands on the wheel, "Begin artificial gravity. If I'm going to do evasive actions I don't want Squall being tossed around."  
* * * *  
Squall and Quistis stood in front of the door to the main deck, "We need a plan."  
Quistis uncoiled her whip, "How long can they stay there? There should be a vacuum at this height."  
"We assume if they knew where to punch a hole in the ship they know to wear oxygen masks. We've got to seal that hole."  
"Squall punched a wall panel, "Irvine! What the hell's going on?"  
There was a faint response, "Sorry Squall. I'm just as confused as you. I activated artificial gravity. That means the ship thinks we're still in outer space. It should begin to close the hole in no time."  
"With what?"  
There was a loud beeping, "This bucket has emergency armor. It should be dropping over the damaged sector…" There was a loud clang from the other side, "now. Judging by the external cameras I just cut the line to their ship. There are about ten black SeeD inside. I'll deal with the ship."  
Squall punched the wall panel again, "Out." Squall walked up to the door, "Let's go. We've got to do this quick, while they're still dazed."  
* * * *  
Squall and Quistis stood on the balcony. The black SeeD were regrouping and loading their weapons. Squall jumped over the rail and landed on the lower deck. He got up and ran at the black SeeD. He had already killed two of them by the time the others had seen him. Quistis had walked down the stairs and was whipping three black SeeD. Squall had just disarmed one more of the black SeeD when the door to the crew quarters swung open. Squall turned his attention away from the black SeeD, "Who could that be?"  
Roc ran out of the door in full hawk. Rinoa wasn't far behind. Squall swung around and finished the black SeeD, "Rinoa! Get back! Don't get involved in this fight."  
One of the black SeeD looked up, "Rinoa? That's all I need to know. I am project huntsman, you are under arrest."  
The SeeD's face began to change. He grew a short beard, longer hair and his eyes turned black. He put his gun back in the sheath and pulled out a crossbow. Roc's eyes widened, "Huntsman?"  
The huntsman raised his crossbow and fired one shot. Roc was diving in front of Rinoa. When Roc saw huntsman he realized that the bow was aimed to high. As Roc looked up he saw Kiyoko dive from the balcony with an arrow in her left shoulder. Roc gritted his teeth, "Kiyoko! Oh that's it. Nobody messes with Kiyoko while I draw breath! Diamond Rage!" Roc let out a single scream. The crystals all over his body grew longer and sharper. His body glowed white. Roc's fists closed as the blades on his hands expanded to two feet in length. Roc pushed both hands forward. A burst of light blew from his eyes. For a moment his form rippled back to that as a human as the white beam changed shape into a hawk.  
Huntsman slapped a new arrow into his crossbow. He put a metal bracelet around his wrist, "I won't die alone." He fired one arrow at Squall. Squall didn't have time to dodge, he held up his hand in an effort to guard. Squall hadn't realized that the arrow had a hook and that there was a string tied around his arm now.   
Roc's Diamond rage hit the huntsman square in the chest. He was blown back. He swung around and fired a large arrow at the hull. The arrow exploded on impact. Huntsman flew out the hole and took Squall with him.  
Rinoa was running up to the hole in the hull. Squall was barely hanging on to a loose steel beam. Rinoa cast a wind spell because the vacuum was sucking all the air out of the ship. Squall looked back to see the huntsman climbing back up. Squall's eyes narrowed and he let go.  
Roc handed Kiyoko to Quistis, "She's been poisoned. That arrow was tainted. Get her out if here!"  
Quistis threw Kiyoko over one shoulder, 'What about you?"  
Roc turned from human to full hawk, "I'm going after huntsman."  
"What? That's crazy!" The door slammed in front of Quistis. Roc and Rinoa were sealed inside.  
Rinoa was focusing energy. She felt a presence behind her, "You should get to safety Rinoa."  
"I'm going after Squall."  
"Good. Once you do swing around and pick me up."   
Roc dove out the hole in the ship. His ice beak sealed creating a pocket of air. Roc gritted his teeth, "You will not escape. Roc went into a dive.. He passed Squall who had spread his arms and legs to try to slow his fall. As Roc passed Squall he cut the rope holding him to the huntsman. Roc winked as he passed. Squall probably didn't see the gustier but now it was simple. Rinoa could save Squall without too much trouble. Roc could take on the huntsman by himself.  
Rinoa followed Roc out the hole. She swung around just as the armor covered the hole. Now it was time for Rinoa's little secret weapon, "Siren, I need you."  
Rinoa stopped falling. The siren had appeared behind her. Her strong arms grabbed Rinoa. She breathed a sigh of relief, "No, save Squall! He's still falling."  
Rinoa felt herself falling again. She was getting closer to Squall, "If I catch him I will drop you."  
"I'll be fine. Adel! Where are you?" A ring of light appeared below Rinoa. As she passed through the ring she yelled, "Super twister!" A massive whirlwind formed around Rinoa. She was being lifted. Siren had snatched Squall without too much trouble. Rinoa focused causing the twister to go up, "Back to the ship with Squall. We've got to get in before they close the armor."  
* * * *  
Huntsman looked up, "Following me out the air lock? Not to smart really." Huntsman fired three arrows at Roc.  
Roc quickly dodged. After the third arrow he had enough momentum to swing downward and catch the huntsman. Roc put the pressure on his left wing, he dove at an angel and caught huntsman in his talon, and "I can save you I want to know what you did to Kiyoko!"  
Huntsman crossed his arms, "Being a black SeeD you should know that I don't give information."  
"I am not a black SeeD."  
"Bull shit." Huntsman picked up a small two way radio, "I've got him. Send the ship." Huntsman wrapped both hands around Roc's chest, "You honestly think I wasn't informed about you?"  
Roc's eyes widened, "This was a set up? To get to me?"  
"Black SeeD never tell."  
Roc turned back to mid hawk, "Go to hell."  
"You first."   
Roc saw what appeared to be two black SeeD wearing jump suits. Roc had seen the design used by Galbadia Garden during their legendary battle with Balamb garden. Roc didn't think black garden had the technology for it. The two swooped overhead, "Unlike you, they have the ability to climb in a state of free fall. You need a high place to dive from. Didn't you think that you couldn't get back to the Ragnarok once you jumped off?"  
"I…I…I didn't…"  
The two black SeeD dropped a net between them. Roc and huntsman were caught, "Cut the rope and you will perish. By the black Garden you are under arrest for aiding criminals, treason against black garden, deserting and murder in the first."  
* * * *  
Rinoa had just gotten a very dazed Squall back inside the air lock. She collapsed once Siren disappeared. The air lock opened and Irvine ran in. He and Selphie picked up Squall as Quistis and Zell picked up Rinoa, "Up you go."  
Squall's eyes were barely open, "What in the hell happened?"  
"Don't you worry about that. Let's just be thankful that you're alive and that the black SeeD ship is pulling away."  
"Rinoa?"  
"Just fine. A little tired out though. Using that magic trick of hers with a GF out is pretty tricky."  
"Roc?"  



	5. Project Guardian force 5 (Gabriel)

  
  
Part five  
  
  
  
Roc's eyes flared open, "Where am I?" The room was black. Roc was laying down, something was wrong, "What happened to me?" Roc's eyes shifted, he was trying to find something, anything he could see.   
He felt someone shifting around in his head, "How could you fall for that?"  
Roc grabbed his head, he was sweating, "Who's there? Diamond Hawk?"  
"Yes."  
Roc strained his eyes. At this point Roc's vision would have been enhanced by the diamond hawk but something was wrong, "How is it that I can hear you? We are supposed to think as one. Your memories are mine, my body…"  
"What is your name?"  
Roc answered quickly without thinking, "Xanna Hishedo. Wait, something's wrong. My name is Roc. Our name is Roc."  
"The five black SeeD team who brought us in were pounding your head pretty hard. I think they knew that if I was allowed to take over they would all have died."  
"What do I look like? Are you somewhere else in the room? Have we…"  
"No. I am still inside your mind and my body is still keeping yours going."  
"Then how can we talk to each other? Why can't I remember?"  
"The part of our mind you know as yours was starved for air when you jumped out of the Ragnarok. My side took over after you were captured. Because you came so close to death our minds were separated."  
"Is this forever? Can I still…"  
"Be calm. This is only temporary. You're still dazed and your body is racked with injury. Your left leg is broken in four places, two of your lower ribs are cracked and you have a concussion. That's what's keeping us separate. I am using my energy to heal you. It should be another hour."  
Xanna exhaled. There was something about the idea of never being able to fly again that was just to unsettling. "Is there anything I can do to help?"  
"No. You must get some rest and if the black SeeD come for you, you must avoid taking any more blows to the head."  
* * * *  
Kiyoko woke up in the infirmary on board the Ragnarok. She saw two people looking over her with white coats. Kiyoko's eyes suddenly came into focus. Xu and Selphie were looking back at her. Kiyoko jumped to her feet and raised her claws. She slashed at Xu who was brandishing a pair of chargers. Both chargers broke in Xu's hand. Kiyoko got down on both hands and did a sweep knocking down Xu. Kiyoko instantly jumped in the air and landed over Xu with one claw under her throat.  
Xu coughed, "I surrender! Damnit, you were about to flat line. I know you hate getting shocked but I was trying to help."  
The door swung open, Squall and Irvine ran in, "I heard a crash."  
Kiyoko retracted her claws, "I don't like hospitals!"  
"I'm just glad you're awake."  
Xu removed her lab coat and examined the claw marks, "Speak for yourself."  
Selphie was standing against a wall, "I'm so glad you're here."  
Irvine set down his gun and walked over to the corner to help the shivering Selphie, "There there."  
Kiyoko growled, "Where's Roc?"  
"We don't know."  
Kiyoko realized that she was wearing a headband with four wires connecting to a computer in the corner. She cut all four wires wit her claws and tore the band off her head, "I don't like computers! What in the hell happened to Roc?"  
Squall had already set down his weapon, "How much do you remember?"  
"I was on the balcony watching the fight. I was just about to drop down and help. I saw the black SeeD holding a crossbow, I was thinking he was just a fruitcake or something. After all, why carry a crossbow when you have automatic weapons? I saw him twitch. By the time I realized he was aiming at me I barely had time to dodge before I…"   
Kiyoko realized that her shoulder was bandaged up. She was getting ready to rip it when Squall stopped her, "I wouldn't. From what I heard that arrow was lodged between your upper arm and your collarbone. It'll take more than a good licking to get rid of."  
"When I got hit with the arrow it hurt like hell. I was feeling kind of tired. I leaned against the rail to try and get my balance then I just fell off. I heard the words diamond rage then I drifted off. Next thing I know I wake up with Barbie and Skipper trying to kill me."  
"When you got hit with that arrow Roc figured it had to be laced with something to get you to pass out. He used a break to blow huntsman through the wall. The problem is that he took me with him. Rinoa dove out the Ragnarok to save Roc and me dove after huntsman. He probably figured that he might have the antidote. When I looked down two SeeD scooped up Roc and flew off."  
"That doesn't make since, he wasn't a target."  
"I know. We checked the arrow, there was a large amount of tranquilizer on the arrow, no poison, no other chemicals. Whatever he was doing he wasn't intent on killing anybody."  
"That bastard! He used me to get at Roc. When do we land in FH?"  
"We already have. You're not on the Ragnarok. You're in FH hospital."  
Kiyoko was beginning to realize how much time had actually passed, "Is black garden here?"  
"I don't know. We got here this morning and the mayor only recently stopped bitching at me about weapons in the city. When I said I was here to take care of the black robed men causing trouble he let me dock in the city. We should have just brought the whole damn garden, it might have saved time."  
"When do we attack?"  
"As always, we go hunting tonight. This time we're leaving you, Seifer and Rinoa here in the Ragnarok with external defense at level ten."  
"You don't want me to get out?"  
"We don't want huntsman to get in. From what I saw he makes Kitina look like nothing and if he's followed us here we could be in a lot of trouble."  
* * * *  
Roc was still surrounded by pitch black. He had spent most of the time drifting in and out of a dream. Xanna and Diamond Hawk had rejoined and Roc was slowly healing. His leg was still broken but his ribs were only bruised. Roc was trying to think about where he was. From the pressure change he was still on a plane. Diamond Hawk was an airborne GF. At any given time Roc could guess about how far above sea level he was; three thousand feet and dropping, they were landing. Roc didn't move. From the Diamond Hawk's keeping time it had been eighteen hours since he had dove after huntsman.  
Roc saw a light for a moment. A door opened then closed. Someone had entered the room. Roc did not move, better to let whomever it was think that he was still asleep. There was a small fire lit in front of the door, a match? No, the air doesn't smell right. Kitina.  
"I know you're awake Roc. You can't hide it from me."  
Roc had closed his eyes. It had been nearly pitch black for to long. Roc tried to relax, "What do you want Kitina?"  
"Come now Roc, is that any way to talk to your fiancée?"  
"I don' know what you're talking about."  
"I think you do."  
"Somehow, being taken in the middle of the night, placed in a room with a diamond monster and having him thrust into my body against my will, and his, tends to change a guys mind about a woman."  
"How long until you stop whining about that. You're not Xanna Hishedo any more; you're Roc, a mythological bird who can block out the sun. You use diamond hawk's powers all the time. If you were really still mad you wouldn't have stayed in your human form when you fought."  
"What about you, project changeling."  
"Polymorph, I'm project polymorph."  
"Whatever. If you are like me then they did the same thing to you."  
Kitina lit a cigarette, "You don't know this but you were the third of your kind. Project Gabriel died shortly after being bonded, the GF was to strong, it fought to get out and it fought to hard. Project Incubus had a weak host. He didn't survive the bonding, the Incubus consumed him. We had the idea that the body and the GF had to be strong enough to handle the other, a human needs a lot of strength to change shape the way you do. A GF burns off half the human's energy to change the first time. That's why we needed a swordsman like you and the Diamond hawk was weak when we brought it in. It probably needed you to survive. The problem was that when you two joined minds you just got more stubborn then we know how to handle."  
Roc was getting irritated. The only point of this was to taunt Roc, "Shut up."  
"We were trying to figure out how project diamond hawk worked while incubus and Gabriel both died. We thought about the strength that wasn't it. We first came to the decision that it didn't matter what the human thought about the bonding, so long as the GF wasn't willing the process would work. That's why they paired me up with Polymorph. Once they saw that I wasn't drawn to escaping and blowing up a quarter of black garden it was obvious that my mental discipline combined with polymorph's youth made us less prone to violence. That's why any new projects will use younger guardian forces."  
"What's your point?"  
"You're defective."  
"I could say the same about you."  
"Not really. I'm what the project set out to achieve. Next came the twins."  
"Revos and Onrefni? The two dragons."  
"You guessed it. Thanks to you we found out what happens to a GF once someone who bonds successfully dies. What we didn't know was what happens when someone like you tries to use another GF besides his partner. You have used Revos before."  
"So?"  
"So you are impossible. You shouldn't be able to use Revos and Diamond hawk. It was speculated that you'd spit Revos out and die. Imagine my surprise."  
"Knowing you black SeeD bastards you probably want to cut me open and figure out what happened."  
"Well, yea, but first there are a few things I want to know."  
Roc crossed his arms, "Black SeeD don't give information, you know that. I went through the same training you did and if you think your fire powers will scare me you're wrong."  
Kitina stood up, "Oh, I know what training you've been through."  
* * * *  
Squall, Selphie, Zell and Irvine were walking around the dock. Squall was looking for anything out of the ordinary. If the black SeeD chose this for a base it was probably for the large seaport. They could reach every coastal city in the world from here. If they did there would be no way to stop them. If they reached that far they must have at least one ship in the port now. Zell had a roster on a clipboard, "Read them off."  
Zell flipped through one of two pages, "We've got six ships in the harbor right now. The angel wing, bound for Dollet with trivial cargo. The Delphen, bound for Timber, nothing special. The Demon wind, a private ship, to small to carry more than three hundred. The west wind, bound for Galbadia area with, oh, wait, this is a passenger ship, my bad. The five star, bound for, all it says is parts unknown. Finally, the Albatross, bound for Balamb with a shipment of," Zell paused, trying to make since of what he was reading, "Food for Balamb gardens."  
Selphie was thinking out loud again, "Demon wind? Sounds kind of creepy."  
Zell licked his lips, "Albatross, sounds kind of suspicious."  
Squall glared at Zell, "I don't give a damn it there's a life time supply of hot dogs in there, Roc's in trouble. What's the size and payload of the five star?"  
Zell flipped through the pages, "It doesn't say exactly, it's a class five, according to the key that means," Zell read the key looking for class five, "A lot."  
"Where is it?"  
"Uh, if there are thirty docks, the first half being on the north side and the other fifteen on the south side, according to this it's dock Sixteen. That means south side."  
* * * *  
Squall stood in front of dock sixteen. He grabbed the clipboard from Zell and hit him on the head with it, "There's nothing here."  
"Don't yell at me! Yell at the damn clipboard."  
Irvine was looking around, "Last I checked these ships weren't invisible." Irvine threw a stone at the area where the ship should have been, "Maybe the five star is a submarine."  
Selphie giggled, "Let's throw Zell into the bay and have him find out."  
Zell waved his fist at Selphie, "Stay out of this you!"  
"Irvine, save me."   
Zell growled. Another quick bonk on the head from Squall's clipboard got Zell's attention, "I checked the board, it should be sixteen and since the sign says sixteen something must be wrong. They're not supposed to leave for another twelve hours. Something must be wrong."  
"Like what?"  
"Like somebody changed the numbers on the dock."  
* * * *  
Roc felt a quick hit to the jaw, "Wake up!"  
Roc shook awake. He was hand cuffed to a chair. There was a light above Roc's head, "What?"  
"I said why was Squall headed for FH?"  
Roc tried to use his mid hawk body to freeze the handcuffs. Nothing happened. Roc tried to go mid hawk, he couldn't. Roc strained to call his ice powers, "What's wrong with me?"  
"We made you, we know you. That lamp is raising the temperature to one hundred twenty degrees. Your ice body wouldn't last ten seconds."  
"Okay, then why are we a hundred feet below sea level?"  
"I'm asking the questions here. Why was Squall headed for FH?"  
Roc relaxed, he needed some way to take out the lamp. He could see the single male SeeD asking questions but there was a second presence in the room. Roc's eyes saw only shadows but his GF saw a young guardian force he recognized as Polymorph. Roc nodded slowly, "You just couldn't stay away, could you Kitina?"  
"Hey! You're answering my questions. Then maybe I'll answer yours."  
Roc spread his arms, the chain on the handcuffs wasn't six inches long. He bent his elbows and put his wrists level with the black of the wood chair. Roc smirked, "Rinoa scanned one of your black SeeD's minds. He was from FH. Rinoa caught on quick. That and Squall found the fifty thousand police reports filed by FH officers. If you kept any kind of tabs on your agents that probably wouldn't have happened."  
"Why doesn't Squall know where black garden is?"  
"Because I haven't told him."  
"Why not?"  
"I think I've said enough. By the way, I'm not just a pretty GF, I'm also pretty strong." Roc bent his arms back and pounded the back of the chair with both arms. The back snapped apart, Roc's hands were still cuffed behind his back but he could move. He stood in front of the chair and back flipped. He kicked the light bulb with his foot. The bulb shattered. When Roc landed he crushed the chair under his weight and had already broke the handcuffs with his full hawk body. Roc grabbed the black SeeD's shoulders with both hands and gave him a large head but with his diamond head. The room was pitch black already. Roc's eyes dilated fully, "Where are you Kitina?"  
Roc spread his wings, he was ready for a fight, "Common, "It's not like you to watch someone being questioned and not get involved. Where are you!" This was more of a command than a question. Roc exhaled, he could see his breath. After the heat lamp Roc was a little disillusioned. If the black SeeD thought to put that in the room they must have been getting ready for Roc specifically.  
Roc felt someone sneaking up behind him. He swung around and spread his right wing further out to catch Kitina. She had already ducked down. She stood up, put both hands in front of Roc's eyes and user her fire powers to light her hands on fire. Roc was blinded. He took a step back with both hands over his eyes, "Damnit! You bitch!"  
Kitina changed shape completely. She was now Raijin's height and build. She kicked punched Roc in the face, twice. She swung around and changed shape again, this time smaller and quicker. She kicked Roc in the chest.   
Roc fell back over the male black SeeD who was asking him questions. He stood up. Without wasting time he wrapped Roc's arm around his leg and twisted backwards putting strain on Roc's arms. Kitina stood over Roc. She had taken her human form again. Her hands were burning brightly. Roc couldn't transform. He groaned as his arm was twisted around, "What in the hell was that!"  
"That was me, Roc. Getting pounded by a girl? Where's the great Xanna Hishedo now? This will do until we can fix the bulb in here. I guess I'm asking the questions."  
* * * *  
Squall was walking around the docks. Zell and Selphie were arguing about what would happen if the guys from Korn and N Synch were to fight. Zell was shadow boxing to show what kind of moves John Davis would be, 'busting out' as he put it. "Common, Korn's got the gangster moves! They'd pound those gay freaks into the ground!"  
"They're not gay! They're just misunderstood! Besides, all N Synch would have to do is wait for all the drugs Korn takes to wear off! Let's see them win a four on five with denial symptoms. John Davis would probably fall over until he got some more crack!"  
"At least Korn doesn't need five hundred gallons of hair jell! The only reason they can't play in Balamb is because there'd be a hole in the ozone above their heads!"  
"At least N Synch wouldn't have a restraining order against the city of Balamb!"  
"You know they're gay. You ever heard their song? Five by guys!"  
"It's bye, bye, bye."  
"You say tomato, I say homo! Next thing you'll be telling me that Brittany Spears doesn't have a fake chest!"  
"Is that why you have a poster of her in your room?"  
Zell punched a wall with is fist. He turned to Irvine and handed him five gil, "You didn't hear that."  
"My, my, isn't that interesting. At least Kid Rock's not all about freaks on leashes and dead bodies."  
Zell grinned, "How would you know? I thought you liked Garth brooks or that guy he turns into when he dies his hair black."  
"Chris Gains and that's none of our business."  
Squall was looking out at pier 15, "I don't get it. This is the last pier. Sixteen is the first pier on the other side. What's the problem?"  
Squall looked around, there were several warehouses and a weapons store. Squall looked at the clip board, "Who would build a weapon shop out here?"  
"I donno. I guess some people who get off here want to get weapons."  
Squall walked inside, "Yea right."  
* * * *  
Inside the store was empty. Irvine had his hand over his gun, "I don't think they're out for lunch."  
The door to the back room opened. Three black SeeD walked out. They were talking casually until they saw Squall. They all produced swords from the counter. Apparently they weren't carrying their guns. Squall pulled out his gun blade, "We'll handle them. Go around back and see if there are any more." Irvine ducked behind three stands. The second the black SeeD started the fight he was ready to run for the back room.  
One of the black SeeD jumped over the counter and swung at Selphie. Selphie crossed the two nunchuku sticks and blocked. She spread her arms trapping the sword inside the chain. Selphie spun her weapon right then to the left. The black SeeD was pushed to the left. Selphie let go of his weapon and brought both sticks down on his head, "That'll teach you to pick on a lady!"  
Zell managed to catch his black SeeD off guard. Zell managed to come under his swing and pound him in the gut with his tiger claws. Squall's black SeeD hadn't been too hard to kill.   
The three stood in front of the counter, "We'd better help Irvine."  
The door to the back room broke as Irvine flew backward through it. He hit the wall on the other side of the room and landed with a thud. Kitina stepped out, "I swear, you people must stop breaking into out safe houses."  
Squall's hand tightened around his gun blade, "Selphie, Zell! Get Irvine out of here."  
"What about you?"  
Squall grinned devilishly. Two large horns appeared on his head for a moment, "Don't worry about me."  
"Ifrit?" Zell grinned, "Sure thing."  
Squall waited for Zell and Selphie to leave. He turned around and faced Kitina, "I'll only ask once, where's Roc?"  
"Didn't he tell you? Only one person has ever taken him down in combat, that was me."  
"I heard. Anybody can use fire to stop Roc but I'm not made of ice."  
Kitina threw both hands forward, "Burn in hell!"  
Ifrit appeared around Squall's body. As Squall crossed his arms to guard against the blast so did Ifrit. Squall stood up and started walking toward Kitina, he and Ifrit spoke as one, "Ladies first."  
Kitina threw three fireballs at Squall. One swipe of Ifrit's hand they were gone, "Do you still think you can handle me woman?"  
Kitina changed shape into a half cat like Kiyoko only with stripes instead of spots, "I don't need fire magic to deal with you."  
She lunged at Squall with her claws out. Squall raised his gun blade and swung once. Kitina landed on the ground, there was a large cut across her chest. She was covering the wound with both hands as her blood spread along the floor, "You'll never find Roc. I won't let you." Kitina produced a small pad with a small button.  
Squall took a step back, "What's that?"  
"Self destruct."  
Squall didn't ask any more questions. In one motion he turned and dove out the door.  
* * * *  
Squall saw Zell and Selphie ready to run back into the weapons shop. Squall dove out and yelled, "Hit the deck!" Just as Squall hit the ground the shop blew up.   
Zell dove over Irvine, "Damnit! I thought you were going to win!"  
Squall stood up, his cloths were charred but he wasn't hurt. He coughed, "the shop had an auto destruct button."  
Zell looked out at the bay, "What the hell is that?"  
Selphie looked up. There was a massive jet of water about twenty feet below the surface, "They did have a submarine! Pier sixteen was under water! Those bastards!"  
Squall picked up a small radio, "I'll bet Roc is on that ship. Squall calling Ragnarok! One of you pick up!"  
"Rinoa here."  
"Listen Rinoa, can you fly the Ragnarok?"  
"A little."  
"Damnit! Alright, get that thing in the air, now. A ship just left the harbor going north by northeast. I need you three to track it."  
"Okay, I'm sitting in the drivers seat."  
"Press the three green buttons about six inches below the large lever on the right hand control panel. I'm going to have to guide you through the start up."  
There was a loud noise, "Good. Now, hold the radio up to the microphone."  
"Okay."  
Squall cleared his throat, "Activate vertical take off. Swing around north by north east." Squall could see the Ragnarok rise above the buildings, "Auto pilot engage. Proceed and drop censor once over the water. Set for sonic vibrations."  
The Ragnarok began to move through the air slowly at first. Squall watched it fly overhead.  
Zell looked up, "Ya know, you never really understand how big that thing is."  
"Deploy!"  
A small round object dropped into the bay, "Rinoa, is there a sonar pulse?"  
"Yes."  
"Are there any green dots on the screen?"  
"Uh, no."  
"What?"  
"Damnit. They must have silent running. Swing around and pick us up."  
"Where are you?"  
"Look for the fire."  
* * * *  
Roc was back to sitting in a chair. This time the chair was made of metal, he was tied up with chains as will as handcuffs and the four heat lamps were behind small metal cages. Roc groaned, he really pushed his luck with that last one. A small blue light came on, "Alert, alert, program seven, active. Ejecting ship."  
The whole room shook. Roc was throne to the ground, "What the hell…"  
Roc quickly thought about black SeeD protocol, "Program seven, black SeeD don't leave information behind. If a base is compromised an agent should activate the detonator. Any vehicle docked at the station is ejected automatically. That means somebody from Squall's team is around. Good."  
Roc flexed his muscles, the chains didn't budge, "Damn. The heat lamps still work. I can't use my ice powers and since my GF is ice based I can't do shit. I've got to wait."  
* * * *  
Squall sat down in the pilot seat. He was moving quickly barking orders at the computer, "Computer, sensor pod for sonar."  
"No ships in the area."  
"Set to pick up sound waves."  
"No ship in the area."  
"Set for motion censor!"  
"Five thousand signatures detected."   
Squall pounded the control panel with both hands, "Useless! There is a ship down there somewhere. How can we find it?"  
"Unknown."  
Squall got up, "Damn. The black SeeD got away. Roc was probably with them."  
Rinoa was trying to calm Squall down, "Okay, we'll get them next time."  
Squall jabbed the control panel, "You don't understand. If they had used a plain we could follow them. If they had fun off on foot we could track them down but they're under water and we have no way to track them. In other words, WE"RE SCREWED!!!"  
"Okay Squall, calm down."  
Seifer was standing in the doorway with a smug look on his face, "Problem Squall?" Before Squall could answer Seifer continued talking, "I heard everything on the com system. I hope you realize that you're being way to serious."  
"Seifer, if you're looking for a fight."  
"Hey, we have a truce, remember? Think for a second. How did Roc get here? Did they use a submarine?"  
"No. It was a jet."  
"Good. Did a jet fly out of the wreckage?"  
"No."  
"Then it's still here. All we have to do is find it. Doesn't that seem to make more since than hammering on the walls?"  
Squall was getting really tired of Seifer.  
There was a loud beeping from a console on the bridge, "Squall, this is Quistis. We saw the Ragnarok take off. Is there a problem?"  
Seifer and Squall sat down at two consoles. A picture of Quistis appeared on Squall's monitor, "No. It's fine. We found a black SeeD strong hold. They blew it up and launched a submarine which we can't find."  
Seifer had put on a headset, "Yes."  
Seifer heard Fujin's course voice, "EMERGENCY?"  
"No. we just ran into a bit of trouble. Can you think of any place in the city where a black SeeD stealth fighter could be hidden?"  
"COMPLICATED."  
"Could be anywhere, ya know?"  
"Start thinking. If you see any black SeeD in the area follow them. They're probably headed for wherever that fighter is hidden. If you do send a signal, I'll be there to back you up."  
Squall was having a similar conversation with Quistis, "I want you to split up from Fujin and Raijin. I think you could do better on your own. I need you to plant a tracking device on the ship if you find it. Maybe they'll take us to black garden."  
"Orders received. Over and out."  
Squall stood up and turned to Zell, "I need a favor."  
* * * *  
Zell walked into the briefing room. Kiyoko had taken a nap in three of the chairs. Zell sat down next to her, "Hey."  
Kiyoko woke up slowly. Once she realized it was Zell she sat up, "Uh, hi."  
Zell leaned back, "Man. Some kind of explosion earlier. Did you hear why the Ragnarok started up all of a sudden?"  
"Yea. Rinoa announced it in the intercom."  
"Cool. We think that Roc was in that submarine that launched."  
"Roc! Really?"  
"Yea. Problem is we've got no way down there."  
"Bummer."  
"I was thinking. Do you remember much from when you escaped from Black garden?"  
After I was frozen things sort of mixed together. I remember waking up underwater with this mask on my face so I could breathe. I remember pounding on he wall then I got shocked. I remember having blood drawn and I remember passing out several times. One time I woke up, I saw the door to the lab had been closed and I saw Roc using a massive fire spell into the hallway. The door was welded shut. I remember pounding on the glass trying to get him to notice me. He did."  
"I remember seeing Roc take off his jacket and spreading his arms. That was the first time I ever saw him use his full hawk body. It was really cool. He started growing spikes and wings and, well, you've seen it. He flapped his wings and jumped into the air. I saw him cast this wicked spell in mid air. He just hung there. The glass shattered. I fell out of the tank and tore off the breathing mask. First I was mad. I remember drawing my claws and taking a swing at him. I don't know why, I guess I thought he was one of the ones holding me back. He caught my hand in his fist. I thought he was going to crush my hand. He just stood there like I wasn't even enough to worry him. He just said, 'I may have saved your life. If you want to get out of here you're going to have to trust me.' I was feeling really weak. It turns out I was being fed through a tube in my arm. When I ripped it out I think I must have had rejection symptoms. Roc dropped my hand and crossed his arms, "You're in a weakened state. There's no way you'd survive."  
"I remember seeing him use two GFs at once. I growled, 'You've got a lot of nerve using two guardian forces at once and talking to me about how weak I am.' Roc was watching the door. I think the black SeeD were on the other side of the door with a blowtorch. 'What would you have me do about it?' I was ready to scream, 'Give me one!' Roc took my arm and said, 'So be it."  
Zell was listening, "You have Onrefni, right?"  
"Yea. I got this weird hit and I felt stronger. I could move again. Once the black SeeD broke down the door we fought them off. All off 'em. It was sort of strange, I felt like we were working together, like this was supposed to happen. Later after a lot of nagging I got Roc to admit he felt the same way. We finally got out of black Garden. I've got to tell you, the sun never looked so good."  
"When you got outside where were you?"  
"I don't know. I got knocked out by one of the black SeeD officers. Hurt really badly. I thought I was going to wake up in a tank again. I woke up under a tree with Roc sitting beside me. I was wearing his jacket and he had just cooked something. After that we talked for a while. He realized that I wanted to get back at the black SeeD more than anything. He also saw that I could fight. We decided to dedicate ourselves to bringing down the black SeeD once and for all."  
"Where did you go?"  
"We were stuck in this desert for a while. We found what Roc called a jump ship. It was a two-man air ship that had been abandoned. By this time roc was in really bad shape. He couldn't use his ice powers as hot as it was outside. I think he was dying. Good thing I know a thing or two about survival. I managed to get Roc to the ship. After Roc got inside he was found a few emergency supplies. Once he got cooled off he pulled a few strings and fixed the ship. I remember getting in the way once. I got knocked out when the wing swung around and hit me in the back of the head. When I woke up I was in the air. Roc said he had been flying for just over five hours."  
"So you don't know where you took off from?"  
"Nope. Roc said I didn't miss much. When I woke up we were over the ocean."  
"Which way were you headed?"  
"I don't know. The compass was on his side. We spent some time in Winhill getting back on our feet. After a while we heard about a black SeeD attack planned for Deling City. We decided to step in and I think you know the rest."  
"Cool. By the way, what does black Garden look like?"  
"I told you, I don't know. I was out cold by the time we reached the front gate. When I woke up it was out of sight."  
"Man, it must have been kind of annoying to not have seen black garden."  
"Honestly, I don't even want to think about it."  
* * * *  
"Roc was a black SeeD agent and in all his time escaping Kiyoko never saw where black garden was? That proves Kiyoko's story is legit. It also gives me reason not to trust Roc." Seifer switched off the com system. He was sitting on the bridge with a headset on. "I wonder why Roc would hide black garden's location. If Kiyoko really doesn't know where black garden is then she can't know about Roc. Of course it's possible that they're working together."  
Selphie was looking over Roc's shoulder, "What are you doing at the controls?"  
"Oh, just looking over some old pictures of FH. This place is a lot more than a harbor, you know. There is also a traveler's rest stop. Everyone's been here some time. There are hundreds of places large enough to hold that ship we fought."  
Selphie pushed Seifer out of the way and sat down, "You could try something more intelligent."   
Selphie began typing on the keyboard, "I thought you didn't know that much about computers."  
Selphie was looking at the screen, "I can't fly the Ragnarok, I don't know the auto pilot commands but I know a lot about computers. How do you think I put up that web page?"  
"Using AOL. Go figure."  
Selphie ignored Seifer's remark. Words came up on the screen, "Searching for streets mentioned in police reports. Crossing with map of FH." A map appeared on the screen with small red dots focused around certain areas.  
Selphie stood up letting Seifer get his seat back, "There you go. Three locations, one was the harbor, I guess we can rule out that one."  
Seifer clapped once or twice, "Clever. Should I send out teams?"  
"Whatever."  
Seifer rolled his eyes as Selphie skipped out of the room, "I swear to god, if she were any dumber the GF would enter her head and find a vacancy sign."  
* * * *  
Zell, Irvine and Kiyoko were on the roof. Across the street was one a large warehouse. Irvine was watching them with the scope on his gun, "It's them all right. Selphie sure guessed right."  
"Dumb luck." Kiyoko muttered.  
Zell clenched his fist. The gloves tightened over his hand, "So our mission is to drop a tracker on their ship? We don't have to blow anything up?"  
"Not really but we can if we want to. Wait." Irvine zoomed in, "Remember project huntsman?"  
Kiyoko cringed, "Yea."  
"Well, he's inside and he's barking orders. I think they're getting ready for something."  
Kiyoko drew her claws, "If I distract huntsman and one of you keeps the soldiers busy can one of you plant the tracker?"  
"Yea."  
Kiyoko took a fighting stance, "I want to see that map of the city." Kiyoko studied the map, "Alright, Rinoa and Fujin are waiting here, right?"  
"Yea."  
"I'm going to cause a commotion, once they chase me out the back door you two can handle the rest." Kiyoko dove over the side of the building. Zell watched her catch herself on a fire escape and climb down the ladder headfirst.   
Irvine stood up and ran for the fire escape, "Common. If Kiyoko's that agile we don't have much time."  
Zell was still watching her climb down the ladder head first, "How in the hell does she do that? It's pretty cool."  
* * * *  
Kiyoko sat on one of the beams near the top of the warehouse. She was looking down at the black SeeD gathered around huntsman, "Those bastards will never know what hit them." Kiyoko stood up, there was only a few inched between her head and the roof. She ran along the beam, agile as a cat. Kiyoko looked down at the large SeeD ship, "At least Selphie's good for something. I'll have to be quick."  
Kiyoko saw the corner of the warehouse had several hundred barrels piled up, "Probably rocket fuel. Kiyoko jumped from one beam to the next, "I've got to challenge the huntsman without getting every black SeeD in the area to come after me." Kiyoko dropped to the pile of barrels. She was sure nobody had seen her. She was to fast and to quiet to be caught that easily. She was hiding behind one of the barrels, "How should I get their attention?"  
Kiyoko saw one of the barrels on the bottom of a large pile, "I guess a loud noise would do the job." Kiyoko pulled the barrel out from under the pile. There was a loud rumbling and all the barrels started to fall. Kiyoko was already halfway to the giant garage door when everyone turned around.   
Someone yelled, "Close the hanger!"  
Kiyoko got faster, now there was something at steak. As the large metal doors started to drop she lunged at the door, her shoulder hit the ground and she kept sliding. She rolled out of the building just as the door closed behind her.  
Kiyoko was laying on her back, "Now that was fun." She sighed, "I bet it'll take them a while to clean that up." Kiyoko stood up. She heard clapping.   
A black figure was standing by the corner of the building, "Impressive. I didn't think you were that strong." He walked forward. It was a single black SeeD with short hair and a crossbow. As he walked his hair grew longer and he grew a moustache. His coat changed into dark green flowing robes. He raised his crossbow, "A huntsman must find prey and from what I hear you're the last of your kind."  
Kiyoko drew her claws, "I'm not going back! I'll die before you jerks put me back in that tank."  
"Who said anything about a tank? I'm going to kill you and keep the head as a trophy. If you're going to be sporting I suggest you start running or I'll kill you right here."  
Kiyoko thought it over. This guy wasn't out for a capture. Kiyoko spun around and started running.  
* * * *  
Zell stood outside the door, "We can assume Kiyoko's already done her job." Zell drew back and punched the door.  
Irvine stepped in front of Zell and entered the building. The door had fallen flat after one punch from Zell. Irvine unloaded a dark Shell. At least twenty black SeeD were dead. Zell was running along the wall. As a team of Black SeeD tried to stop him. Zell kicked off the wall and spun around knocking two of them down. Zell had been reading several issues of combat king back in Timber and he was planning to use every one of them. Zell did a black flip. His foot caught one of the black SeeD in the jaw. Zell landed on his back and quickly kicked back to his feet. Zell was moving quickly. He had already laid out about seven of the black SeeD.   
Zell had just done a combo and smashed a black SeeD's arm when there was a loud gunshot. Twenty black SeeD got caught in the blast, "Zell, common!"  
Zell rushed through the crowd. As they reached the door Irvine spun around. The Killjoy clicked as a fire shell slid down the barrel. Irvine fired in the general direction of the fallen oil drums, "Dive for it!"  
Irvine and Zell ran out of the warehouse in the front door. They both ran into the alley across the street and dropped. There was a loud explosion. Zell stood up, "What the hell was that? How are they supposed to track down a ship of you blew it up?"  
"That plain can survive the explosion no problem. Once they dig it out they're going to take it home and give it an overhaul. We have time to get ready for them now."  
Zell was on his back, "What about Kiyoko?"  
"Oh, yea. She's headed for the hotel. She said that we would never be able to keep up with her but if you see an explosion come running."  
* * * *  
Kiyoko was in an alley, the huntsman was right behind her. She looked up. The fire escape latter was ten feet up, "The plans were wrong! I thought it was six feet." Kiyoko stood on a trash can and jumped. Her hands gripped the bottom rung of the latter. She quickly got her balance.  
Kiyoko was three stories up the fire escape when she looked down and saw the huntsman. He was aiming his crossbow. Kiyoko was moving faster now, "He's not playing games this time. I'll bet he isn't using tranquilizers anymore. Kiyoko jumped to the ledge of the building and climbed up just missing an arrow from the huntsman.  
Kiyoko ran across the roof quickly. She jumped the ten-foot ledge between buildings, "He's better than I thought. That last one almost had me. I wonder…" Kiyoko dropped into the alley at the end of the next building. She landed in a large pile of plastic bags, "I'm going to be sick." Kiyoko slid under the bags, she was sure that she was hidden accept for a small crack she could see through. She waited.  
She was half expecting huntsman to jump over the ledge thinking that she had gone on. She saw the huntsman stop and look down at her. His eyes searched the alley for anything out of the ordinary. He was holding his crossbow at his side like he was still looking. He fired three arrows straight at the pile of trash Kiyoko was hiding in.  
Kiyoko broke through the pile and ran for the street. She could feel all three arrows just miss her, "Damn. If I hadn't moved I would have taken a hit to the head chest and leg, this guy is good."  
Kiyoko ran across the street. She was sure huntsman couldn't jump that far. She ran into one of the warehouses.   
She closed the door behind her. Kiyoko's heart was racing, "What in the hell is this guy! He knew exactly where I was. That's impossible." Kiyoko ran across the warehouse, moving though all the stacks of boxes, "Gotta keep low. Can't let him see me. Rinoa and Selphie are about ten blocks down waiting at the hotel. I have to move."  
Kiyoko heard footsteps for one instant, then absolute silence. She paused with her back to a crate, "He's here. But where. I've gone to far for him to be able to see me." Kiyoko was running for the exit but it was difficult to find a way through the maze of boxes. She was using all her old memories of hunting in the forest, she was being absolutely silent and keeping aware of what she could hear. Kiyoko finally found the door. She was standing on a loading area for trucks, "I'm in the open, but at least it'll take him a few minutes to find me."  
* * * *  
Kiyoko had just climbed another fire escape. She was back on the roof. This way she could move faster and she could see everyone on the streets below, her keen eyes could pick someone out of a crowd without too much trouble. Kiyoko was looking down at the streets looking for a street sign to let her know where she was. There was a small clang sound. Kiyoko quickly back flipped. She landed in a crouch and saw three arrows sticking out of the metal roof, "How in the hell can arrows like that break a solid metal sheet?"  
She looked up, huntsman was standing over her with a crossbow aimed right at her head, "I hope you enjoyed your little run."  
Kiyoko was breathing deeply, "How?"  
"I am the perfect hunter. An animal finds safety in his den. You just happen to be staying in a hotel nearby. A cat likes high places, you just happen to know how to climb fire escapes. An animal responds to noise. When I stepped into the warehouse I let you hear me so you'd know to use the other exit. An animal…"  
Kiyoko snarled, "I'm not an animal." Kiyoko spun to the right and did a leg sweep. The huntsman was knocked down. The huntsman stood up and fired an arrow. Kiyoko dodged and managed to get her hand around the arrow. She held it up to her nose, "There's nothing on here."  
"You were expecting a tranquilizer? Do you think I'm trying to bring you in alive?"  
Kiyoko threw the arrow down, "I'm a priority, aren't I?"  
"To Kitina, yes. To me you are the ultimate prey, an animal who can think and use logic. Every hunter dreams of such prey."  
Kiyoko drew her claws, "I'm not an animal." She charged.  
Huntsman dropped his crossbow and pulled out a small ax, "I've killed rabbits quicker then you, come on!" Kiyoko slashed with her right hand. The huntsman used the shaft of his ax to block. He tried to kick Kiyoko.  
Kiyoko caught his leg with her other hand. She quickly stood up, wrapped both arms around his leg and twisted. Huntsman fell on his side. Kiyoko continued to twist forcing huntsman to turn on his stomach, "You think I'm an animal. How many animals have fought back?"  
"Most of them, it is a disappointment when an animal doesn't fight back. I've killed loins, griffins even ruby dragons but they are all animals. They act on instinct alone to survive. I have dreamed of a prey that could think, reason, fight back. Imagine my joy when I was ordered to bring you back, a felious."  
Kiyoko put more force on his leg, "How much information do you jerks have on me?" There was no answer. Kiyoko drew her claws, "Give me one reason I shouldn't do all the little animals of the forest a favor and kill you now?"  
Huntsman was looking around, "I have a reason…" Huntsman grabbed Kiyoko's tail with his free hand. He yanked.   
Kiyoko fell back, "Damnit!"  
Huntsman was back on his feet with his ax, "The hunter always kills the animal." He brought the ax down.   
Kiyoko screamed, "I'm not an animal! Onrefni, I need you." Kiyoko was down on all fours. When the giant fire dragon appeared over her he was in the same pose. Kiyoko and Onrefni both growled, "And just want do you plan to do now?"  
Huntsman was standing on the edge of the building, "I was not told that an animal could use a guardian force."  
Kiyoko stood up, Onrefni was now on his rear legs. Kiyoko yelled, "I'm not an animal!" Onrefni's attack mirrored Kiyoko's rage. He pounded the roof with both fists. The entire area of the roof ignited in an instant. There was a loud creak then the roof broke. Kiyoko and huntsman were both falling into the warehouse.  
* * * *  
Kiyoko was suddenly awake. She could hear Selphie's irritating chirp, "I think I found her."  
Kiyoko groaned, "I'm in hell."  
There was another voice. This was Zell, "Damn. This thing looks heavy. Irvine, Raijin, get over here!" There was a sound of someone straining. Kiyoko felt one of the beams getting lighter. There was a light. There was another loud noise. Kiyoko saw Zell and Irvine lift a sheet of metal, "Found her!"  
Kiyoko moaned, "What happened?"  
Rinoa and Fujin helped Kiyoko to her feet, "Common, you got hurt really bad when the roof collapsed."  
"How did you find me?"  
"We were at the hotel checking out when we saw a twenty foot red dragon appear over the city. We figured you were in a fight."  
Zell cut in, "Same here. We got the tracker on the ship thanks to you."  
"Great." Kiyoko passed out.   
Rinoa and Fujin moved to catch her, "DEAD?"  
Rinoa felt for a pulse, "No. Not yet anyway. This took a lot out of her. We should get her to the local hospital."  
Fujin shook her head, "RAGNAROK."  
"She needs the best medical attention we can give."  
Fujin scoffed, "PRIVACY."  
"Kiyoko's life is more important."  
Selphie wasn't going to be ignored in this conversation, "You know what I think?"  
Rinoa yelled, "Shut up Selphie!"  
Fujin snorted, "QUIET!"  
Selphie crossed her arms and turned around. Irvine rolled his eyes and walked after her.  
Rinoa put Kiyoko's arm over her shoulder, "I don't have time to argue. We use the Ragnarok."  
* * * *  
Roc had been sitting in his chair for six hours. He had not seen another human being since the ship took off. Roc had been looking at the floor for the past half hour trying to daydream. The heat lamps were all on and nothing had changed.  
"What are their plans for me? I'm probably going to die here."  
There was a calming voice inside Roc's head, "A human can only be called dead when he gives up hope."  
"That voice, where?"  
The wall rippled. An angel appeared. She had long red hair, white robes and a pair of pure white wings with black tips. Roc leaned back to take in what he was seeing, "Your body is home to two minds. You place your GF in danger by losing hope."  
"Who are you? What are you?"  
"I am the answer to lost souls who cry out in pain."  
"Am I a lost soul?"  
"You tell me. You have friends on the surface who are looking for you, you have a guardian force who would die for you and you have a good friend who is worried about you. Are you really a lost soul?"  
"Kiyoko? You know Kiyoko?"  
"She is very worried about you. She fears that you have died and your death will be her fault."  
"Can you help me escape? Break the heat lamps perhaps."  
"Alas, No. I am but a shadow. My true self is with your friends. Kiyoko has been badly hurt."  
"Wait, you're project Gabriel! I thought you died after being bonded to agent Lydia pick a last name. How are you still alive?"  
"A guardian force has instincts. You, Roc, can ride the winds when you call the diamond hawk's powers. Gabriel defends the weak and protects human life. When Gabriel realized that leaving Lydia's mind would destroy her body he chose to stay. He used her energy to survive the bonding and cast a resurrection spell once Lydia's body had been discarded."  
"So what are you doing in FH?"  
"The black SeeD have gone mad. Their experiments have gone beyond the realms of science and entered barbarism. As an archangel I cannot sit back and watch this happen."  
"You're working with Squall?"  
"No. He has taken to many lives needlessly. I will not join him but I am on your side."  
Roc leaned back, "That is good to know."  
"I must return to Kiyoko to tell her that you're still alive. It will ease her pain for true healing comes from within. And you can rest easy knowing that I will keep your past a secret."  
Roc was suddenly alone again, "If I hadn't read the report on Gabriel I'd never believe I'd see her."   
* * * *  
Kiyoko was surrounded by black. She kept seeing the huntsman everywhere. When she ran for help, called out in pain, only the huntsman was there to answer. Kiyoko wanted to scream but there was nothing there. Suddenly there was a white light. She saw a hand reach down for her. Kiyoko took the hand allowing the white light to wash over her. She saw Roc chained down but very much alive.   
Kiyoko opened her eyes. She was laying in the infirmary aboard the Ragnarok. A human with long flowing red hair was standing over her.  
Selphie took a step back, "She's going to attack. This is the third time this has happened. We need Roc around before we wake her up."  
Lydia was still using her magic, "Shut up Selphie."  
Kiyoko lay still in the bed, "I was lost, then I saw you. Who…"  
"Relax child. The huntsman is gone. He will not attack you again while you are with your friends."  
Lydia looked around, "It's alright. Kiyoko has been healed by my powers."  
Kiyoko sat up. She was calmer then she had ever been inside of a hospital, "I saw Roc. He's still alive."  
"If there is nothing else you need I'll be off."  
Squall stopped Lydia as she turned to leave, "Wait. You've been a great help but I'd like to know why."  
"You would call me project Gabriel. I am like Roc accept that I was bonded with an angel guardian force. I want to see the black SeeD dead as much as you do. Kiyoko would have died if it were not for me and that is why I appeared before you."  
"If you hate the black SeeD maybe you should…"  
"Do not ask me to join you Squall Lionhart. You have drawn blood needlessly and I cannot fight with you but I will watch over you and lend a hand from time. That is all you really need to know."  
Lydia walked past Squall and into the air lock. Lydia pressed the button that opened the door. As she looked over the city of FH she spread her arms. Large, six foot wings grew from her back. She let herself fall from the airlock into open sky. With a single flap of her wings she was gliding down to the city.  
Rinoa watched her, "We've got another one of Roc's kind. Should we go after her?"  
Squall closed the air lock, "No. If she says she won't fight with us then she won't fight with us but I think she'll be there if we need her. After all, we've got a guardian angel now."  
* * * *  
Kitina was standing on the bay. For the past six hours she had been healing herself. Now she could stand under her own power and use her guardian force. She held up a small remote control. She pressed a button and held up the microphone, "Five Star, home in on my signal and approach twenty feet, depth, fifty meters."  
Kitina focused, "I need a half fish, gills instead of lungs, webbed hands, something that can move quickly."  
Kitina's shape began to change. Her skin was now greenish, she had gills in her neck as well as webbed hands and feet. Her nose and mouth were both gone. Kitina could feel her new gills pushing for air. Kitina dove into the water. Now she could breathe. Her legs kicked at the water forcing her downward. She found herself not minding the fact that she had no mouth or nose. She saw a mass of bubbles in the water, "Finally. My ride is here." She thought to herself.   
Kitina swam up to the side of the Five Star. She punched four numbers on a small panel. The words, "Password confirmed. Requiring voice recognition in one minute."  
"Damn. I forgot." Kitina put both hands up to the microphone. Her hands made a cup. "I have to do this quickly." For one moment Kitina's gills vanished and her mouth returned, "Kitina Blade." Kitina quickly changed back to the gills, "That was close."  
The letters appeared, "Voice ID confirmed. Opening air lock." Kitina swam inside.  
"Draining air lock."  
Kitina was back to her human form. She inhaled, "That has got to be the most disturbing form I know how to take."  
Kitina walked the hall of the submarine, "Everyone's gone. I'll bet I know someone who's still here." Kitina walked up to a door marked interrogation. She knocked twice, "Rocky, oh Rocky." Kitina opened the door.  
Roc looked up, he had been in a state of meditation but how he was fully awake, "And here I thought you'd forgotten about me."  
Kitina walked up to Roc, "Please, you're to valuable a resource to just leave down here. I'm taking you home."  
Roc struggled against the chains, "You know I'll kill you."  
"I know you'll try." Kitina put one leg on the chair right next to Roc's hip. She pushed back leaning Roc against a wall. She was right in Roc's face, "I remember when we used to do this for fun."  
Roc scoffed, "Funny, I seem to remember thing a little differently and it was only fun for you."  
Kitina ran her hand along roc's face, "Now, now. Let's not say things we can't take back. It's a good thing I've forgiven you."  
"Forgiven me? What could you possibly have forgiven me for?"  
Kitina stepped back leaving Roc leaned back, "Try skipping town."  
"I blew up a third of black garden and you say I skipped town?"  
"We've fixed the damage by now. I think if you give us the information we need the black SeeD could show forgiveness."  
"What makes you think I'd be willing to sign on after what they did to me?"  
"If you were really against us why didn't you tell them where black garden is to begin with?"  
* * * *  
Squall and Irvine jumped into the pilot and navigator seats on the bridge, "I just got an alert. Something underwater is moving very fast."  
"How can we tell?"  
"Remember that censor I dropped into the bay? I kept it on."  
"I thought the ship was radar proof and silent."  
"Everything that moves displaces water. The censor is tracking waves. Computer, track the ship, can you give me a size and shape?"  
A red shape appeared on one of the monitors. The image focused, "It's a class three, that's not very big."  
"A stealth sub can't be very big, to much engine noise."   
The Ragnarok was traveling ten feet above the water. The monitors were all showing the submarine's location. Squall had both hands on the controls, the screen blinked for a moment and the sub was gone. Squall pulled the throttle forward and stopped, "What the hell happened? We lost the signal."  
Irvine pressed a few keys, "Hmm, this place is a resort for a number of reasons, the coral reef in the area." A picture of two scuba divers appeared on the screen, "There are hundreds of underground caves around here. There's no telling where they lead and there's no way we can get down there."  
Squall pounded the console with both hands, "Damn! Which way were they headed?"  
"East."  
"What's in that direction?"  
"A long highway, a canyon and the hidden city of Ester."  
Squall stood up, "Tell everyone to get their stuff. Once that jet leaves we're following it, and we're not coming back."  
* * * *  
Squall and Rinoa had been sitting in the bridge of the Ragnarok for the past hour. Squall had spent the whole time watching the screen without moving. Irvine had been trying to make conversation but was only being answered by grumbling from Squall. Irvine was getting bored, "I'm going down to the lower decks, maybe Selphie's still awake."  
"Sit down!"  
Irvine sat back down, "You know it's getting really late."  
"I've seen you go days without sleeping, we're waiting here as long as it takes."  
"That's when I'm at a party! I'm falling asleep at the console." Irvine was almost wining, "Sides, there are such things as shift changes."  
"Fine, you're no use to me if you're asleep. Send somebody up here when you go."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know, anybody."  
Irvine stepped onto the elevator, "I'll see if Rinoa's still awake."  
* * * *  
Irvine walked into the room he shared with Zell. Zell looked up, "Sup?"  
Irvine fell down on the bed, "Squall has spend the past hour burning a hole in that monitor with his eyes. I just sent Rinoa up there to keep him company."  
Zell was reading an issue of girl next door, "Want to play cards?"  
Irvine pulled out his deck, "Sure thing."  
"Good, god down the hall and challenge Kiyoko to a game, make sure she uses the hexidragon."  
"Will you come off it. It's her card now! Let her have it."  
"I worked long and hard for that hexidragon. That thing was twenty games with Xu."  
"How many cards did you lose playing her for that one?"  
"Oh, five, we weren't using sudden death and we kept having draws."  
"I thought Xu was in the card club?"  
"She was."  
"Then you're really good. Why aren't you a member?"  
"Because I didn't know she was heart at the time, she wasn't using her full deck."  
Irvine groaned, "Alright! If it'll get you to shut up about your stupid hexidragon."  
* * * *  
Rinoa stepped off the elevator on the bridge. All she could see was the back of Squall's head looking at the control panel, "Irvine said he needed some sleep." Squall's voice was monotone, "I'm going to sit here for as long as it takes to catch these bastards."  
Rinoa sat down in the navigator's chair, "I know. Irvine said you could use someone to help you relax."  
"Rinoa, oh, sorry."  
Rinoa rubbed Squall's shoulders, "What's got you so tense?"  
"Squall saw that there was no escape. He leaned back in his chair, "It's those black SeeD. They always seem to be one step ahead of us. Everywhere we've been they're always just leaving, every battle we fight they've already planned. They're starting to make black SeeD for the purpose of killing us."  
"Huh?"  
"Kitina is a pyrokinetic and a shape shifter, I can't think of a better way to stop Roc's ice powers. Kiyoko's animal instincts make her a perfect fighter but huntsman knows how to turn her instincts against her. What's next, somebody with the power to stop holy magic for Lydia, some kind of sorcerer hunter to stop you? Something's wrong. They're to damn smart."  
Squall heard elevator stop, "I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out."  
Squall spun around in his chair and stood up, "What are you doing here?"  
Seifer stepped out of the lift, "Calm down, I swear, you're going to get yourself killed if you don't learn to trust people. Besides, I feel the same way you do."  
"Knowing you I'm sure you have a theory, let me guess, a bug on the Ragnarok?"  
"No. We have a Traitor."  
"A what?"  
Rinoa had already inched herself to the lift, "I think I'll grab a cup of coffee, you want anything? Didn't think so, bye." Rinoa didn't even wait for an answer.  
Squall turned back around, "I hope you've got a lot of proof to be saying something like that."  
Seifer sat down in the second chair, "As a matter of fact I do. It's Roc."  
"What?"  
"Back in Timber I walked in on Roc in the sauna, well, he didn't see me but I was there. He and Kitina were talking. From what I heard they used to date. She also said that Roc was a black SeeD."  
"I don't buy it."  
"Think for a minute you moron! Why doesn't he know where black garden is? If he were on our side he would have told us. He said he studied under a master martial artist. Masters usually have a single style, how does Roc know three? He's an expert in several varieties of sword there is no way in hell a master would know about. I've seen him get caught several times, he doesn't give information, just like them."  
"He explained that diamond hawk can give him incredible bursts of energy, he has a high tolerance for pain. He could probably stand up to a lot of torture before giving up."  
"His capture, why would he dive out of a ship like this unless he was sure he wouldn't fall. Don't you find it odd that we could get so close to him so many times and not find him?"  
"If what you're saying in true does that mean Kiyoko's a traitor?"  
"I don't think so. I used the com system to listen in on Zell and Kiyoko talking. Every time she was at risk of seeing where black Garden was she was knocked out from behind, or lost energy. It's to perfect. Nothing happens that many times, that well, that same way. Roc's been keeping her as a pet."  
Squall spun around, "You're risking a lot to be telling me this." There was an alert siren. Squall spun back around, "No time. The jet just launched." Squall was using every keyboard and monitor on his panel, "I'll have to talk to you later. Get Rinoa."  
Seifer spun around and manned his console, "Are you kidding? I've been reading the manual for this bucket. I'm with you. The beacon is moving slowly, they're swinging around. I'm bringing up the tracker program now."  
Squall saw an orange dot move across the screen. He pushed both handles forward, "I'm not letting them get away this time."  



	6. Project Guardian force 6 (Reaper)

Part Six  
  
  
Squall had been above the cloud cover for nearly an hour. He was using the Ragnarok's stealth mode to follow the ship. Seifer had been manning the controls and Quistis had since joined them, "They've been going at this speed for a while now. How much farther can it possibly be?"  
Seifer was looking at a map, "I'm triangulating our position. Oh shit."  
"What?"  
"Squall, if this thing is write we're within spitting distance of Ester landing station."  
"That's impossible."  
"Squall, we've been going at mach two for an hour! Ester station is on the east side of town you know."  
The orange light on Squall's panel was gone, "What happened?"  
Seifer was back to his keyboard, "They've disappeared."  
"I can see that. I want to know why."  
"At this speed they couldn't have landed and there's nothing in sight."  
"Can we land the Ragnarok?"  
"Quistis was looking at a map, "Can't, it's all jagged rock down there."  
Squall remembered his last trip to Ester. He pressed the com button, a small picture of Selphie came up, "Selphie, can you get up here?"  
* * * *  
Selphie and Squall were alone on the bridge, "We got this ship from Ester. After Rinoa and I went into space they said we could have it. In the past we've been able to land in Ester so why can't we?"  
"There are command codes we have to transmit on a certain band."  
"What happened to those codes?"  
"Oh, they're still in the computer system somewhere. It might be easier to hack in to Ester's control tower."  
"Do whatever it takes."  
"It could be days."  
"I'm willing to wait. Let me know when you find anything."  
* * * *  
Squall had been asleep for the past five hours. After following the ship all night and waiting for it all the previous day Squall's eyes were still blood shot. Squall was looking at his face in the mirror, "It's three in the afternoon, time to start my day."  
Squall had just walked outside then the intercom clicked on, "Squall, please come to the bridge, I found something!"  
Squall groaned, "I could have brought Xu along but no, I had to bring Selphie."  
* * * *  
Selphie had a several pictures of the desert on the three large monitors, "We all know that Ester is down there somewhere but we have no way of knowing where or how to get in."  
"I know. Last time the hologram cover dropped and we got in."  
Selphie typed a long string of commands into the computer, "Computer, load EMP."  
There was a bright flash of light. For one second the entire desert turned into a sparkling city then it was gone, "They'll be able to defend themselves against that trick if I do it again. Computer, replay." The monitors shifted and the glowing city of Ester reappeared, "If I change the lighting about ten degrees…" The hexagon plates now had a faint glare, "Now we know where the plates are, the next part is finding an entrance."  
"Why couldn't you have gotten the pictures the first time you tried this?"  
"I did but we were in the wrong place to catch the light. Now, These things here," The monitors zoomed in, "look like doors because the plates are vertical instead of horizontal. There are six of these all. They're centered around that mountain ahead of us I'm willing to bet is the control tower."  
"Can we get in?"  
"The way I see it we've got three options. Blow a hole in the gate and force our way in, intercept the command codes from the next ship in or out which I'm guessing will be looking for us. Our third option is to blow up the control tower, possible shutting down the entire security network."  
"I like the second option."  
"There's another problem."  
"What?"  
"The Ragnarok has been air born for the last seventy two hours. If we wait to long we'll loose the thrusters and crash into the city killing hundreds of innocent people and probably ourselves."  
"Okay." Squall groaned, it was going to be a long day, he could feel it.  
* * * *  
Squall and Quistis stood in the briefing room, "How do you know this will work?"  
Squall's arms were crossed, "If she's our guardian angel she has to respond."  
The wind in the room shifted, "Did you turn up the heat?"  
"No."  
"I did." Lydia was standing at the door in her human body, "My feelings effect my surroundings."  
Squall and Quistis both spun around, "How did you do that?"  
"That is not your concern."  
"If you're here then you know…"  
Lydia wasn't using her angelic tone of voice, she was angry, "I know what you want and I came here to give you an answer."  
"If you can teleport behind us then why can't you go into the control tower and start busting heads?"  
Lydia was walking toward Squall, "I will not kill for your gain. You think I am your soldier? I am your guardian. If you think you can call me and give me a mission briefing and expect me to say yes sir and carry it out you're sadly mistaken."  
"We need to get inside. If you have the power to help us then why not do it?"  
"Because you don't understand. A human life is a valuable thing, I've seen you take to many lives needlessly. I will not will myself to appear in the control tower and kill everyone just to give you a few access codes. However, I will teleport two of your team mates into the city, from there you may do as you please."  
"Fine, I choose Zell and Kiyoko. They seem to work well together."  
"Done" Lydia vanished in a flash of light but her voice lingered, "I am your guardian, I am not your killing machine."  
* * * *  
Zell, Kiyoko and Lydia appeared in a large street somewhere in Esthar. Zell looked up, the Ragnarok was hovering high above the city, "It's so hard to believe that they can't see us down here."  
Lydia was in mid angel, "Welcome to the neon jungle. You can do whatever you want, I will travel with you but I will not fight for you."  
Zell clenched his fist, "That's cool with me. I'm just grateful for the ride." Zell saw a small table floating near a large group of tubes, "I remember this. Have a seat, this is really cool."  
Lydia and Kiyoko sat down. Zell sat down on the table and pressed a few buttons, "Take us to the docks." The table floated a little higher then moved into one of the tubes. Zell quickly grabbed the seat as the wind rushed past his head, "Damn, they're faster than I remember."  
Lydia sat with her arms crossed and her eyes closed. Kiyoko was looking over her shoulder trying to figure out what she was doing. Lydia breathed in, "This is a large city but I know it very well. We'll be here for another minute."  
Zell was still hanging onto the table, "So, I'm trying to figure this out, if you're a half GF like Roc and Kitina why don't you fight?"  
"A human is bound by the nature of his GF. Diamond Hawk is a predator, a noble predator but a predator none the less. My nature is to protect instead of destroying."  
"Wasn't Lydia a soldier?"  
"She was, but Gabriel has shown her the light."  
The table came to a stop. Zell and Kiyoko quickly jumped off. Zell looked up to see the a giant building with all sorts of radar equipment on the top, "The station that will open the gates and allow the Ragnarok inside is in the large ring ten stories up. Without using the elevator it will be a long trip."  
"Can't you just fly us up?"  
"I am your guide, I will not fight with you."  
"Fine." Zell was getting a little tired of hearing, 'I won't fight.' From Lydia, "We'll just have to go in there and start busting some heads."  
"Actually, see how far you can get without killing anyone."  
Zell groaned, "Alright!"  
* * * *  
Zell walked up to the building and pushed open the huge glass doors, "Hmm, I could use that later." Zell walked into the huge lobby area. Everyone was wearing a white lab coat, "Something ain't right."  
Zell was stopped by a fat man in a police uniform, "Excuse me sir. There are no weapons allowed in the building. I'll have to ask you to step this way."  
Zell saw a metal detector, "Grief, I hope Squall doesn't have this problem dealing with customs once he lands." Zell stepped through the metal detector, the red light flashed. Zell stepped back through and dropped his metal gloves and chain necklace into the metal trey, he stepped through again, the same red light.  
The guard walked up to Zell, "I'm going to have to use the metal detector."  
Zell grinned, "I've got this metal plate in my head, real bad accident a while back.  
The guard held up the metal detector. Zell put his hand around the guard's wrist. He swung around and threw the guard over one shoulder. He grabbed the metal detector and banged the guard on the head, "Why have a high security area guarded by a fat guy? What ever happened to those hopped up cops off that TV show? Yoko, we're done playing nice, break for it!" Zell grabbed his gloves and looked up, "Shit!"  
Twenty men in black uniforms appeared on a balcony overlooking the lobby. Zell and Kiyoko were already running for a door. Zell was keeping his head down as the guards opened fire, "What is this shit?"  
Kiyoko rushed for the door, "I think they've spotted us."  
Lydia appeared in the doorway, "I guess you tried your best."  
Zell and Kiyoko dove through the door. Lydia closed the door behind them and put a metal bar through the handle, "That'll keep them busy for a while."  
Zell was leaned against a wall, "Don't use violence, my ass! We could have been killed."  
"I must give peace a chance, now that we know peace won't work we can fight."  
Zell put his gloves back on, "You're worse than a damn network censor."  
* * * *  
Zell and Kiyoko had battled their way up three stories. The three were standing at the end of one hallway with five black SeeD shooting at them on the other. Zell had used three machine gun clips, "Ya know, I'm a little tired of this shit."  
Zell heard someone at the other end of the hallway yell, "Hold your fire. I want to do this myself."  
Zell could hear footsteps coming down the hall. Zell grinned, "It's miss swim suit herself."  
Kitina answered, "Put down your weapons and surrender. We have you gunned down."  
Lydia's body pulsed white, "Kitina. There's a voice I never thought I'd have to hear again." Lydia stepped around the corner.   
Kitina stopped, almost in shock, "You." She drew a saber.  
"That's right you harlet. I survived that prison hell you stuck me in. I am the angel of vengeance."  
Kitina drew her sword, "I'll kill you myself." Kitina lunged at Lydia. Lydia produced a four foot burning sword and parried the blow. Lydia and Kitina dove back with their swords still locked.   
Zell looked back, "Lydia, there's a window behind you!" The window was overlooking a large three story courtyard area with large computers and walkways everywhere.  
Lydia clenched her teeth, she hadn't gone full GF. Lydia spread her wings as the window shattered behind her. They fell thirty feet downward and landed on one of the walkways. Zell heard Kitina's voice, "The black SeeD are surprised, take advantage. I'll hold off Kitina."  
* * * *  
Kitina was attacking furiously. Every time she swung Lydia took a step back and blocked or pushed the sword away. She wasn't attacking at all. Kitina made a swipe at Lydia, "Why won't you fight back?"  
Lydia pushed Kitina's sword away, "I will not shed blood needlessly, even yours."  
"That's to bad." Kitina made a series of downward swipes, all blocked, "Damnit, fight back!"  
Lydia was moving fluently, almost like a dance, she was moving backwards but she was still dodging, "You will never understand, you can't beat me, you can't stop me, all you can do is fight."  
"That's not all I can do." Kitina's face shifted, she was part cat, like Kiyoko but tiger instead of leopard, "I've been reading the falious' bio, I know how she moves and I can copy it."  
"You are a polymorph, do you even have a face of your own anymore?"  
Kitina's fighting style had changed. She was faster and more brutal but she still couldn't connect. Lydia was blocking, "You can't keep this up! You think you're keeping me busy while your friends keep moving? You don't know what I have in store for them."  
Lydia parried another blow, "What then?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know?"  
* * * *  
Zell was up to the sixth floor, he and Kiyoko had decided to split up to throw off the black SeeD, there was no way the black SeeD could divide themselves and still hold their own. Zell had just taken out three black Seed and walked down a hallway. Zell saw a door labeled, "Utility." Zell grinned, "I'll bet they have the breakers in there. I could probably turn off the internal defenses from there."  
Zell opened the door and was stopped by a large figure wearing black, "Great, I thought I'd killed enough of you bastards." Zell took a step back and used a fighting stance, "You gonna fight or what?"  
The figure stepped out of the shadows and drew two swords. Zell's eyes widened, "Roc? Damn glad to see you." Zell held out one hand.  
Roc's face hadn't changed, he was just watching Zell, he clanged both swords together. He saw Zell take a step back, "Shut up and fight." Roc pulled off his jacket. He didn't change his shape but he charged Zell and swung with both swords.  
Zell flipped backward, "The hell you doing? You're on our side."  
Roc swung again, "By order of black Garden you are under arrest for breaking into a federal building."  
Zell was quickly getting the idea, "Yo, what's you problem? You want a fight? You got it!"  
Roc swung downward with one sword. Zell crossed the blades on his gloves and blocked, "I don't want to fight you!"  
Roc tried to force his sword downward. Zell was almost dropped to his knees, Roc was over a foot taller. Zell quickly tore both gloves apart throwing Roc's sword off to the left. Zell thrust forward trying to come under Roc's swing. Zell could feel the top of his head impact Roc's jaw. Roc staggered back. Zell took a better fighting stance, he was borrowing judo techniques and trying to remember every combat king move he could think of. Roc suddenly regained his balance and charged Zell. He swung downward causing Zell to move to one side. Roc swung around and swung from his right. Zell had to lean back to avoid loosing his head, "Shit! This guy ain't fooling around." Zell leaned back a little too far. He fell backward under Roc's sword blow.   
Roc had recovered from his spinning attack, he stabbed at Zell's head. Zell began rolling out of the way, dodging Roc's next seven attempts to stab Zell's head or chest. Zell stopped rolling just a single sword blade stopped him. Zell could feel the sword had barely missed his ear. Zell saw Roc's other sword stick into the ground on the other side of his head. He looked up to see Roc in full hawk with both claws out.  
Zell's eyes widened, "I'm boned." Zell knew if he tried to get up he'd loose both ears. Zell looked down to see Roc's legs were right next to his. Zell put both feet together catching Roc's right leg. Zell tilted to the left knocking Roc off his feet. Zell pushed the swords away and stood up. Roc was still on the ground trying to get up. Zell looked down at him, "The hell you trying to prove?"  
Roc was on all fours with his head down, he hit the ground hard. He coughed. Zell could see a few drops of blood hit the ground, "You're better then I gave you credit for."  
Zell cracked his knuckles, "What's you deal? Wearing a black SeeD uniform? You got brainwashed or something?"  
Roc's wings flared out, Zell jumped up to avoid getting cut across the stomach. Roc was instantly to his feet in mid hawk. He caught Zell's throat in one hand and held Zell up. Zell was fighting to get free, he could barely breath. Roc's other hand grew sharper, he drew back, "I am to take you in alive, preferably."  
Zell choked, "Roc! Damnit, snap out of it!"  
Roc slammed Zell in the chest, hard. Roc's two talons landed on either side of Zell's adams apple with his palm on Zell's Chest. Zell could feel all the air leaving his lungs and his rib cage break, everything went black.  
* * * *  
Kiyoko had cleared the ninth floor, she hadn't seen a black SeeD since the sixth. The stairwells had all been sealed from the other side. This was most likely a security precaution to stop an intruder from moving around too much. Kiyoko had been using emergency ladders and the air duct system to get around.   
Kiyoko walked into a large room filled with filing cabinets, "I will never understand how humans can create this much paper filled with worthless information." Kiyoko looked up, she found what she was looking for, an air duct. Kiyoko jumped onto one of the cabinets. She drew one claw and unscrewed the bolts holding the grate in place. Kiyoko let the grate hit the ground, "From what I saw it should be a little ways down." Kiyoko hoisted herself into the air duct. She was crawling on all fours, "Honestly, I can't imagine how they keep this place secure if I can move around."  
The narrow duct opened into a large cylinder. Kiyoko stood up, "Now, if I came from over there and I saw where that leads, I'm trying to go," She looked up and saw a tube about four feet in diameter, "up." Kiyoko drew her claws and jumped. Her claws cut through the thin metal, "This reminds me of climbing trees back in the jungle." Kiyoko looked through one of the punctures she has made in the shaft. She couldn't see much but she could hear two voices.  
"Are you sure he's out cold?"  
"I did it myself."  
"What do we do with him?"  
"He's carrying Shiva, that's a really strong GF. I'm sure we could cut him open and take her out."  
"I have a better idea. You just try and find his partner."  
"I know where she's going. Don't worry."  
Kiyoko kept climbing, "I wonder what that was about. Zell is carrying the Shiva GF. I wonder who they caught."  
* * * *  
Kitina was nearly in a state of rage. All her efforts and her polymorph abilities she couldn't even scratch Lydia. Kitina returned to her human form, "That's it! I'll level this whole building if I have to." Kitina held both hands together and focused. Her eyes rolled back in her head and every muscle in her face contorted, she was using an incredible amount of power.  
Lydia stepped back, "You would sacrifice hundreds of innocent lives to kill me? You do not deserve to live." Lydia's eyes turned gold and her sword glowed red, "I will not allow you to toy with the lives of humans." Lydia rushed forward at Kitina, she wasn't even running now, she was using her wings to levitate an inch above the ground. Her movements were still fluent but how she was fighting back. Lydia swung her sword once, knocking Kitina's sword from her hands. Lydia spun backward allowing her sword to come around. Kitina jumped back just in time to miss the blow. Kitina looked down, her uniform was cut and she was bleeding. Lydia leaned forward and made to swings. Kitina had to duck to avoid them both. Kitina tried to stand up, there wasn't time. Lydia did a quick back flip hitting Kitina with her knee. Kitina was lifted off the ground.  
Lydia got in close and put her arms around Kitina's waist, "I return this spirit to the earth." Lydia flew upward, almost thirty feet. Kitina looked down to see Lydia's face. Her eyes were still gold. Lydia slowly leaned back, Kitina realized what she was doing, this wasn't an air attack at all, this was about to turn into a swan dive. Lydia was now falling head first holding Kitina to make sure that she hit the ground first. Kitina struggled, "What the hell are you doing? You'll kill us both!"  
"Hail Mary full of grace, the soul is willing and blessed…" Was all Kitina could hear. Lydia continued to dive. The moment Kitina's head impacted Lydia let go and bent back. She impacted the ground on her chest. Neither of them moved. Slowly Lydia's body began to stir, slowly at first. Her wings spread to their full length and Lydia floated into the air. Lydia tilted her body forward and put both feet back on the ground. She looked up at the window she had just fallen out of, "Something is wrong, Zell's presence has vanished and I am feeling something else, with the potential for more evil than Kitina. I must see to Kiyoko."  
* * * *  
After some more climbing Kiyoko was in the air duct over the control room. She was watching three people talking about the Ragnarok. Kiyoko was trying to hear, "I don't think they pose a problem."  
"Have you fixed the plates?"  
"Yes and we've adjusted to accommodate for any more EMPs. I don't think we're in any danger."  
Kiyoko heard a door open, somebody just entered the room, "We're on full alert. It seems that the intruder has come farther than we thought."  
The three scientists all turned around. Kiyoko could see whoever was talking walk up to the controls. His back was turned to the air duct, all Kiyoko could see was his long white hair, "I'll stay here in case there is trouble, continue as you were."  
The door opened again. Whoever was giving orders spun around. Kiyoko's eyes widened as she saw his face, "Roc?" Kiyoko could feel the anger building inside her, she felt Onrefni shifting in her mind. Kiyoko inhaled sharply, "Rocky is a traitor? That bastard. I won't let him. Sweet dreams." Kiyoko's eyes rolled back, it was almost like she was having a caesurae. Kiyoko began to sing. It was an uncontrollable reaction, her voice was high pitched, almost to the point of being unheard by human ears but the effect was noticeable. Kiyoko saw everyone in the room begin to slow down. Finally Kiyoko's song became to strong, they all fell over in a state of deep sleep. Kiyoko kicked out the grate and dropped into the room. Without anyone awake there was little need to move quietly.  
Kiyoko walked over to a control panel and began pressing buttons. Something flashed on the screen, "Open gate 7." Kiyoko removed a headset from one of the sleeping doctors and put it on, "Kiyoko to Ragnarok, you are cleared to land."  
Kiyoko heard Squall's voice, "Roger. Glad to know you're alright. Where are Zell and Lydia?"  
"I don't know. We split up and I got here first. Listen, Kitina's here and she's…" That was all she could get out. The headset was ripped off her head, "Ouch damnit!"  
Roc could hear Squall, "Kiyoko! What happened?" Just before he crushed the head set in his hands, "I've known about your little singing break for a while now. It's amazing what you can learn from a bio analysis these days, come along Kitty, time for a visit to the doctors."  
The hair on Kiyoko's back was on end, "If you're working for the black SeeD I have no loyalties to you."  
Roc jumped to mid hawk, "That's a real shame."  
Kiyoko drew her claws, "Why are you wearing a black SeeD uniform?"  
"Isn't it obvious? I was a black SeeD long before I met you. How do you think I got chosen to be bonded?"  
"You were kidnapped from your home along with your partner, Kitina."  
Roc chuckled, "Why haven't you figured it out yet you stupid, stupid girl. Kitina is not me partner, she is my lover."  
"Kitina?"  
"You look surprised, I don't give a damn about Squall and his noble quest. I'm sick of it! I had an interesting chat with Kitina, it seems that the black SeeD are willing to show lenience if I can undo everything I've done. I've fixed most of the damage I made to the lab. I've gotten Rinoa and Seifer close to Ester to allow Kitina to capture them, now there was one other thing I did when I was AWOL. Now I remember, I let you free. If I am to rejoin the black SeeD truly, I have to bring you in."  
Roc jumped to full hawk and charged. Kiyoko wasn't ready for an attack but she knew how Roc fought in that mode. Kiyoko ducked under Roc's charge. Roc stopped just short of the console Kiyoko had been using. Roc turned around, "Why won't you just be a good girl?"  
Kiyoko jumped back and landed on a chair, "I've never been a good girl." Roc charged again. This time Kiyoko jumped into the air just above Roc. She passed over him harmlessly and he tripped over the chair. Kiyoko was now standing against the window, she was beginning to enjoy herself, "Toro! Toro!"  
Roc screeched, this was a sort of battle cry he only used in full hawk, it also meant he was mad. He saw what Kiyoko was doing. If he charged again she would push him through the window and since Roc could barely gain altitude when flying he wouldn't be able to get back inside. Roc couldn't let that happen.  
Roc stood up, his wings spread and he flexed his muscles. Kiyoko saw the room temperature drop from seventy to negative ten. Kiyoko began to shiver, "I know you've got the fur coat but that won't save you. Did you know that your race died out just after the ice age started?"  
Roc wasn't moving. He knew he didn't have to. If he kept on the cold Kiyoko would pass out. Roc's eyes remained fixed on Kiyoko.  
Kiyoko heard Lydia's voice, "If you fall I will catch you."  
Kiyoko turned around, "I'd rather die then be put back in that tank!" Kiyoko punched the window, with the temperature as low as it was and the frost all over the windows it was no trouble to shatter the entire plate with one punch.  
This was the one thing Roc didn't expect to happen. There was simply no choice, Kiyoko was too important to bring back dead. Roc dove out the window after her.  
* * * *  
Kiyoko looked up, Roc was following her, "If he catches me I'm dead."  
Kiyoko felt herself slowing down, Lydia appeared over her, "You came!"  
Lydia put her arms around Kiyoko and flapper her wings, "I just finished Kitina. There is a small chance the Polymorph will save her but I feel that I have done the lords work."  
"I'm so glad you're here. Roc has…"  
"I know about Roc, do not worry. You are under my protection and while I am here he will not harm you."  
"He's flying after us."  
"Do not worry. I don't know if you are aware of this but I can fly upward, he cannot."  
"Did that Ragnarok make it?"  
"Yes. The gates are closed and the spaceport is on full alert but Squall is smarter than that. He has hidden the Ragnarok and found refuge in the city. I know where he is."  
"What about Zell?"  
"Xanna Hashedo has placed him in critical condition. He will be taken to black garden for study."  
"We have to go back and save him!"  
"If I tried to move him he would die. The black SeeD will repair his body, make him strong enough to survive their tests. He will be safe for a while and if I turned around we'd be fighting Roc and a third of the black SeeD hunter garrison."  
Kiyoko relaxed, any other questions could wait.  
* * * *  
Lydia and Kiyoko stood on a balcony twenty stories up. Kiyoko looked back at the control tower, "I just can't believe Roc's working with the black SeeD now."  
Lydia opened the door, "I see you've been waiting for me."  
Squall, Quistis and Seifer all sat on the cough that had been tilted around so they could watch the door leading to the balcony. Squall was the first to say anything, "I sprung for a room with a balcony, I thought you'd be visiting. Where's Zell?"  
Lydia lowered her eyes, "He was captured by the a black SeeD GF beast."  
"Kitina?"  
"Roc."  
"What?"  
"Apparently Roc has found reason to rejoin the black SeeD. We may now count him as a threat."  
"Can't you just turn him back?"  
Lydia was getting a little annoyed, "Only if his heart truly desires to be on our side."  
Quistis got up, "Since you just got here I'll fill you in. The Ragnarok is in a small docking bay where hopefully it won't be noticed. We've changed the id number and call sign to hide it. Half of our team is back there trying to hack into the Ester computer network. Apparently it's a little different then we're used to. Now that we're here we can get back to what we came to do, find black Garden. We suspect it's somewhere in or around the city. There is after all a massive desert out there, along with the lunar gate, Tears point, Lunatic Pandora and the sorceress memorial. That's a lot of ground to cover and we can't launch the Ragnarok, that means one of two things, a long drive in rental cars or we hack into the computer network. Either way we won't be able to move for a while. In the mean time, I guess we scout around."  
"Does that mean we can go shopping?"  
Quistis groaned, "I guess it does."  
* * * *  
There was a bright flash of light, Dantares Eldar's eyes opened slowly, "What? What happened?"  
There was a deep voice from somewhere in the room, "You have finally regained consciousness. I have been left here to wait for you."  
"Who are you?"  
"Project Reaper. My orders were to remain in FH until you, project huntsman was able to wake up. I am to tell you what you have missed then take you to Esthar."  
"Reaper? That's a new one."  
"I was created the moment our superiors were aware of project Gabriel's existence."  
"Gabriel? She died."  
"No. She appeared in FH and healed the felious."  
"Then she is still alive?"  
"Yes."  
"Then that is all I need to know. I must kill her."  
"I have a small craft ready to take us to Esthar to finish our job."  
"They're in Esthar already?"  
"Yes."  
* * * *  
Squall and Irvine were walking around Esthar. After being stuck in the hotel with five girls it felt good to get out every once in a while. Squall had just stepped into the commercial district when he heard two very loud voices, "Squall! We found you."  
Squall and Irvine both exchanged glances, "Damn. I thought we could at least go for a walk."  
Rinoa and Selphie ran up to Squall and Irvine, "We found this really cool clothing store. There is the cutest thing…"  
Irvine stopped paying attention. He held out one arm and said in a dull voice, "Lead the way."  
Squall looked down at Rinoa who had borrowed Selphie's goofy smile, "We don't want them to get ahead of us." Squall groaned and followed.  
* * * *  
Irvine was standing outside a large clothing store reading a newspaper. He looked up as Squall walked out carrying what looked like twenty bags, "Hey, fearless leader," Squall didn't answer, "I found something interesting." Irvine folded up the paper to the front page and held it up.  
Squall read, "Annual midnight promenade." Squall looked up, "Hosted by Laguna Loire himself. Interesting."  
"I wouldn't mind a chance to catch up with him."  
"Me neither." Rinoa had followed Squall outside, "You know we're going. I'll need something to wear…"  
Rinoa spun around and grabbed Squall's arm. Rinoa pulled Squall back inside. Irvine shook his head, "Pour guy. I really hope he has enough money to cover this."  
Irvine dropped his paper when he heard a chirpy voice, "And just what do you think you're doing out here mister?"  
Irvine walked inside, "What do you need?"  
* * * *  
Elsewhere Zell was laying awake strapped to a table and from the feel of his body he was underwater. He couldn't move and there hadn't been any lights on in the room for a while. All Zell knew is that he was wearing some kind of breathing mask and he could only take in a little air at a time. There was a creaking sound, someone had entered the room.  
"Lights, healing pool."  
A light appeared over Zell's head, "What the hell…" Was all he could get out.  
"So, you're awake. Please, don't get up." Zell snorted, "I wouldn't try to move."  
"Da hell not?"  
There was a sound of footsteps, "Because the machine you're strapped to is the only thing keeping you alive right now. After I finished you back at the control tower your rib cage collapsed. Funny story really."  
"Roc?"  
"That's me, Xanna Hashedo, Black SeeD ranger division, first class."  
"You, bastard."  
"I told you, your rib cage collapsed, you can't talk much and the breath mask is giving all the air you can handle and that large weight over your chest is supporting your bone structure and helping you breathe but it wasn't designed so you could carry on a conversation."  
"Can't breathe." Zell was having incredible shortness of breath.  
"I wanted to let you know, the new girl, Lydia, she did something very rude to my girlfriend. I'm looking to return the favor."  
"So, you gonna kill me?"  
"I'm going to kill your friends. Just think about this. Between me, Kitina, huntsman, who is on his way back by the way and somebody new we're going to do to Squall what you've been doing to us for the past weeks. There's a party in a few days back in Esthar and guess whose going to be there? Laguna. There's no way Squall won't show up. I'm going to cut Rinoa open and pull Adel from her mind."  
Zell was fighting to move, "I'll kill you myself!" Zell was only able to whisper. There still wasn't enough air.  
Roc laughed, "Are you in a hurry to die Zell? There's only one reason you're still alive."  
"You wanna rematch?"  
"I won the last fight. Haven't you figured it out yet? Kiyoko has taken quite a liking to you. She knows your scent and she has every intention of saving you, that's why you're going to be at the party, well," Roc walked over to the table and picked up Zell's jacket. Roc tore off the hood, "Your smell is going to be there anyway. If you're alive and well she will be there holding your hand. "  
"That was two hundred gil you punk!" Zell was feeling drained, his eyelids were getting heavy, "I'll, take it out, of, you…" Zell passed out.  
Roc walked toward the door, "That was fun. I wanted to know how much strength he had left. Guard!" Two black SeeD appeared in the doorway, "Our experiment worked, the healing tanks are a success, prepare one for Kitina and hurry."  
* * * *  
Back at the hotel Squall was showing everyone the article, "Laguna's hosting, I don't see how we have much of a choice."  
Rinoa was leaned back in a chair, "I wonder what he's up to now. He's got to be, what, sixty?"  
Seifer was sitting on a couch with his arms crossed, "You know it's a trap. There are going to be more black SeeD than black ties."  
"Laguna is the mayor of Esthar. He probably knows where black garden is."  
"I agree, he probably founded black Garden and is trying to kill us."  
Kiyoko was getting bored. She didn't see the point to this conversation. All that would happen is that somebody would interrupt and one of them would wind up giving up.  
Selphie was about to get a word in, "Laguna was such a nice person, I'm sure he'd be willing to help us. There's no way he'd have founded something like the black…"  
Raijin was listening to Seifer's conversation, "Shut up, ya know!"  
Selphie sat back down, "He was nice is all."  
Kiyoko groaned, that was too predictable, the question was which of them would give up first. Squall continued his argument, "We can enter in small groups, the party is supposed to be about a third of the city, there's no way we'll stand out in a crowd like that."  
"Fine. Do whatever you want. I don't give a damn anymore. We'll be out getting rental suits. Raijin! Fujin! Common. Let's go where we're appreciated. I'll see you at the party, then in hell once the black SeeD kill you."  
"See you guys later, ya know."  
"LOSERS."  
Squall sat back down, "I'm really tired of him. When's the party?"  
"Tomorrow."  
"Good. That will give us some time to find black Garden. How's the hacking coming?"  
Selphie stood up. Someone actually wanted to ask her something, "We're almost done. I think another day will do it."  
"Another day is almost done?"  
"Well, yea. Esthar is a big computer network."  
"Whatever. We're all going to the party then. Just don't get drunk. I have a feeling we're going to run into some trouble."  
* * * *  
The next night Squall was putting on his tux, "I hate these damned things."  
Irvine walked out of the bathroom wearing a white tux with matching white top hat, "I can't imagine why. I'm always looking forward to a chance to look this good."  
"I thought I told everyone to blend in."  
"This is blending in, for me. Besides, I have a matching accessory."  
"What's that?"  
Selphie walked out of the bathroom wearing a white dress, "Need I say more?"  
Rinoa walked into the bathroom next, "You know, as much money as you have and as big as this room is why does it only have one bathroom?"  
Lydia and Kiyoko were sitting on the bed playing cards, "I don't see why Selphie gets to wear something strapless and I've got to wear that thing." She pointed to a pair of boxes sitting in the corner.  
Lydia had already fit into her open back white dress, "We don't want to attract to much attention. We're just lucky we found black nylon and a dress that style. According to the designer that dress gives you the most freedom of movement."  
Squall added, "We were lucky enough to find a designer who didn't get scared when he saw Kiyoko."  
Kiyoko held up one hand, "There aren't even any holes for my claws."  
"Good." Rinoa was standing in the doorway. She had chosen a gold dress this time in the same style as her old white one, "Any comments?" Squall's jaw had just dropped.  
Squall came to his senses, "Don't forget why you're here, Laguna will probably have bodyguards. It's our job to get him alone but don't start a commotion. If you see any black SeeD in the area you have to keep them as far away from Laguna as possible. Everyone with small weapons, find a good place to hide them." Squall saw Quistis slip the metal pipe that turned into a whip into her handbag, "Everyone else, just use whatever you have lying around."  
Rinoa had an idea, "Kiyoko, could you turn around?" Kiyoko turned around. Rinoa untied the claw Kiyoko wore at the end of her ponytail. Rinoa held up her northern light and tied Kiyoko's hair to the handle. The northern light was now a gold ring, "I think with your black dress you could pull it off."  
Kiyoko tried to look over her shoulder, "Neat."  
* * * *  
Everyone entered the commercial district only to be hit with every neon light, glowing sign and bright light, "I guess this is the place." Squall and Irvine looked like polar opposites, Squall with his black tux, vest, tie and pants. Irvine was wearing straight white, even his top hat. "I guess we agree to meet up later, at the town square maybe?"  
"Sounds good to me." Selphie grabbed Irvine's sleeve and drug him off.  
"I guess I'll see you later." Irvine and Selphie vanished into the large crowd of finely dressed people. Lydia seemed almost out of place, "I think I'll go explore. It is strange for me to be in such an open place."  
Quistis followed, "I'll go with you."  
Squall looked down at Rinoa, "I guess we're finally alone." Squall was leaned down for a kiss. Suddenly there was a loud almost whining voice, "Can we get going? Common, I want to have a look around."  
Squall almost passed out, "Kiyoko."  
Kiyoko grinned, "Yes."  
"I thought you'd be going off alone."  
"Are you kidding? You never know when you might need your ring back." Kiyoko spun around letting everyone see the northern light tied to her braid, "I can't leave Rinoa defenseless."  
Squall's hopes sank, "Well yes, I guess we'd better get moving."  
* * * *  
Lydia and Quistis had been walking for some time now. They had finally stopped on a road overlooking the residential district, "It's amazing to think that there could be so many people down there in need of help."  
Quistis finished the glass of wine she was drinking, "I can think of a few people here. I still can't understand what happened to Roc."  
"Kitina is a master of trickery. If she has bound his mind in sex and lies there may be nothing I can do. It's the struggle within, he'll seal his own coffin . He must see Kitina for what she really…" Lydia suddenly stood straight up, her eyes were gold and she appeared to be in a trance. Lydia suddenly lost hr balance and fell.   
Quistis moved back and caught her, "What was that?"  
"Someone is here, a GF man like me but different."  
"You can since other GFs?"  
"No, not all of them. Only the dark ones, those who would kill for pleasure and those twisted creatures who toy with the lives of humans. There are three GF men here besides me. One of them I have met before, long ago. Roc is another. I can't tell the third, his GF is not truly evil."  
Quistis felt for the metal poll in her hand bag, "I'm glad you're wearing a back less dress, you're gonna need it. We'd better find Squall."  
Lydia grabbed Quistis's arm, "Wait. There is a black SeeD watching you. He is directly behind you."  
"How can you tell?"  
"His heart seeks to do you harm, that has made me aware of his presence."   
A light violin chorus started in the background. With an area this big the entire road was a dance floor as the background music dictated. A tall man wearing a black tux walked up to Quistis, "Excuse me madam, may I have this dance?"  
It was him. Quistis could tell by the look in his eye, "I am sorry sir but I am trying to find my boyfriend."  
"Then perhaps I can occupy your time and make him come looking for you."  
Quistis looked around. To her surprise she saw Seifer standing by a large punch bowl wearing a tux with a deep look on his face. Fujin and Raijin were nowhere to be seen. Quistis was desperate to get away, "Thank you for your offer but I think I have found him."  
Quistis marched up to Seifer. She could still feel the man's eyes watching him. She grabbed Seifer's attention, "There you are. I have been looking all over for you."  
Seifer was surprised, "What?"  
Quistis said in a lower tone, "Just dance. We're being watched."  
Seifer set down his glass of punch and put one hand around her back, "I was just getting a drink."  
Quistis pushed Seifer's hand down to her waist, "I know what you were doing." Quistis put one arm over his shoulder, "You can't spike the punch here, it already tastes like alcohol."  
Seifer and Quistis were keeping eye contact. As they walked arm in arm through the dozens of dancing couples Quistis kept her free hand wrapped around his arm that had settled just above her hip. As they spun around twice it occurred to Seifer that he wasn't leading, she was. They were positioned so that Seifer should have been leading but as Quistis moved Seifer responded. It was quite an interesting thing to happen. Seifer's eyes were now wondering the area. He saw two men watching them, "Black SeeD?"  
"That's what Lydia said."  
Seifer suddenly planted his feet. He twisted his arm slightly around and set it back on Quistis's waist, "Then we should put on a show." Now Seifer was leading. She was moving where he wanted her to go. Seifer was still eyeing the two black SeeD. They were still looking back, "I can have Fujin and Raijin take care of them if you want."  
Quistis was beginning to loosen up, "I'm not in a hurry."  
"Judging by your form you've taken lessons."  
"Yes."  
Seifer moved one leg past Quistis and leaned her back with his arm. Quistis had indeed taken dance lessons. Several years of ballroom dancing back at Balamb, it was sort of a hobby and with as many parties as Selphie threw it was a requirement. Quistis knew how to be dipped, simply relax and let the partner do the work. Seifer pulled her back up and pulled her close. He head was just beside his chest, "You know I'm going to kill you for that."  
"I know you're going to try."  
They danced for another five minutes. Seifer was trying out the moves he had learned and seeing just how far Quistis would let him go, "They've gone. I think they're convinced that you're somebody else."  
Quistis removed Seifer's hand from her waist, "We'll talk. I have to go find Squall."  
"Be my guest. Guess I'll call you or something."  
Quistis turned around to see Fujin, Raijin and Lydia all start clapping. Quistis blushed, "Well then. If you're going to stand around gawking all day you might as well get a picture."  
Fujin coughed, "PAY."  
Raijin pulled out ten gil, "She didn't kick Seifer in the nuts, ya know. I guess I lost the bet, ya know."  
Fujin pocketed the money, "EASY."  
Lydia walked beside Quistis, "That was interesting. I was trying to figure out, who was leading?"  
Quistis snorted, "I'll never tell."  
* * * *  
Squall and Rinoa were walking down a very long street, "Laguna is supposed to be appearing down here somewhere. Knowing him it'll be at a very high place. He's always been the type to make an entrance."  
Rinoa looked up, "Like an overpass?" Above them there was another glass bottom road intersecting the one they were standing on. The road was about thirty feet up, it would be the best place to make an entrance, "I guess we wait here."  
Kiyoko wasn't far behind, "What? Why are we stopping?"  
"We're waiting for Laguna."  
"Who?"  
"He's the guy who runs the place. He may know where black garden is."  
Kiyoko stood watching the empty road for a minute. An odd smell crossed her nose, "What's that?" She looked around, "That scent. Zell?" It was Zell, or at least it smelled just like Zell. Kiyoko traced the scent to someone in a black Tux with short blond hair. Kiyoko couldn't get a look at his face. He as walking away toward a small alley, "They won't mind if I run off for a second."  
Kiyoko began to walk off. Rinoa turned around, "Wait." Kiyoko started running. Rinoa reached out and tried to grab at Kiyoko. Ass she could catch was the braid. Rinoa tried to hang on but Kiyoko was moving to fast. The northern light came off Kiyoko's braid, "Damn."  
Rinoa could faintly hear Kiyoko saying, "IfoundZell!"  
Rinoa held the blade ring in her hand, "I guess I didn't tie it as well as I thought."  
* * * *  
Kiyoko had just turned into the alley. The man who looked and smelled like Zell was standing facing the wall. There was another figure tied up and hanging from a rope tied to his shirt. Kiyoko drew her claws, "Who are you?"  
"I was out for a while, in the hospital for to long. Imagine my surprise when I woke up to find that I had just missed you."  
The voice was wrong somehow, "Zell?" Kiyoko saw the face of the man who was tied up. This was Zell.  
"My name is Dantares." He threw off the wig. He now had short brown hair. As Kiyoko watched it got longer. The figure turned around, it was huntsman, "And I always catch the animal."  
Before Kiyoko could move a series a steel bars came out of the walls on either side of her. The bars moved to quickly, Kiyoko couldn't escape in time. A steel sheet spreading over the top of the cage completing the prison. Kiyoko was grabbing at the bars trying to claw at huntsman. He was staying just out of arms reach, "I'm not an animal you bastard!"  
Huntsman watched Kiyoko, "Funny. You reacted to Zell's pheromones like a female cat trying to find a mate."  
Zell was squirming around in his ropes, "Untie me you ass hole! I'll give you a fight."  
Kiyoko was making growling sounds, "He's right you know. Let either of us go and we'll kill you."  
Huntsman snapped his fingers, "That's why I brought help." Roc walked out of a small door in the wall, "I told you. We were just friends but Zell, no she wanted him."  
"I owe you an apology. It is always nice to have a personal stake in a hunt. Let's bring them back to black garden."  
Kiyoko called out to Roc, "What's wrong with you?"  
Roc grinned, "I'm back in black since I hit the sack . Kitina can be very persuasive when she wants to be."  
* * * *  
Rinoa was looking around trying to find Kiyoko, "What would make her run off like that?"  
"I don't know. She can be really impulsive sometimes."  
Three men walked across the road. Squall squinted to see them, "I can't recognize any of them…"  
One of the men stepped to the edge of the road and waved to the crowd, "Laguna?"  
Rinoa looked up, "That's him. Looks like you guessed right."  
As Laguna began to speak ten men all dressed alike walked up to Squall. They stood around him but in a crowd that big they weren't that easy to notice. One of them spoke, "Squall Lionhart, you are under arrest for crimes against the black SeeD and humanity."  
Squall took a fighting stance. Rinoa had ducked into the crowd the moment she realized that she was being surrounded. All the black SeeD reached into their coats and pulled out guns, "Mr. Lionhart, don't make this hard on yourself, just come with us."  
Squall flexed his muscles, "I don't think so. I may not have my gun blade but I can still put up a fight. Ifrit, empower me!"  
Squall's eyes glowed red. A ten foot fire red figure was standing over Squall. Squall heard one of them yell, "It's a GF! Shoot to kill!"  
All ten black SeeD who were now standing at a distance from Squall/Ifrit pulled out their guns and fired. Ifrit crouched down and put his arm around Squall. As the bullets hit Ifrit's firewall they were melted down in mid air. Ifrit was too strong. Squall and Ifrit both punched in the direction of the road Laguna was standing on. A massive fireball hit the street and continued moving. All the black SeeD jumped out of the way just missing the fireball.  
Ifrit disappeared. Squall had one course of action left, run. He was unarmed, he had no magic and his GF needed time to recharge. Squall ran down the road which had been cleared by the blast. There was little chance of escape now. There was no way to duck into the crowd now, nobody would come near him. Squall looked back and saw the ten black SeeD regrouping. This was it. There was nowhere left to run.  
Squall heard someone yell, "Catch!"  
Squall looked up, it was Laguna. He was holding a rather large machine gun. He slid a clip in and tossed it to Squall. Squall reached out and caught the weapon. He pulled back the slide. He could hear the first bullet enter the chamber. Knowing Laguna it was an automatic. Squall turned around. He was holding the handle with one hand and the clip with the other. Squall squeezed the trigger and moved the gun back and forth of the now twenty black SeeD advancing on him. Most were killed.  
Squall felt the last bullet leave the chamber, "Damn."  
Squall heard someone yelling from above, "Get your ass up here man!" Squall looked up, Kiros and Ward had pulled out guns and were laying down cover fire.  
Squall looked around, "How?"  
Laguna looked down, "How should I know?"  
Rinoa ran out of the crowd. She wrapped both arms around Squall's waist, "Fast Float!"   
A large magic ring appeared around Squall and Rinoa. Squall felt a gust of wind whipping around him, "What the…" Before he could finish he was in the air. Rinoa seemed to be keeping him up. The two flew just over the road Laguna was standing on. Rinoa's strength gave out and she fell to the ground with Squall. Squall helped Rinoa up, "Adel?"  
"Yes."  
Laguna grabbed Squall and pulled him down. Squall fell to the ground just in time to miss the next wave of black SeeD fire, "Nice to see you again."  
Squall looked over the road, "They're still after me. I was sure they wouldn't try anything tonight."  
"Listen. I'd love to sit here and chat but can we get a move on? I have a lemo down the street."  
Kiros just reloaded, "We'll cover you. We've been having trouble with the black SeeD for a while now." Kiros reached for his headset, "What? Yes. We'll be there shortly."  
Laguna looked up at Kiros, "Well."  
"Irvine, Selphie, Quistis and someone called Lydia have been taken into our custody. My men are moving them to the capital building. I suggest we get moving ourselves."  
Laguna, Rinoa and Squall all took off running down the street keeping their heads low to avoid gunfire, "No way I'm letting you guys get killed before you explain what the hell's going on."  
* * * *  
Laguna, Squall and Rinoa got in the lemo and sat down, "That was to close."  
Squall leaned back and relaxed, "Sorry for the widespread panic. Couldn't be helped."  
Laguna clicked on the intercom button, "Kiros, Ward, home."  
"Sure thing boss."  
Laguna pulled out a bottle of wine and three glasses, "So, what brings you to Esthar?"  
Squall watched Laguna pour the wine in three glasses, "We're tracking a garden organization called Black SeeD. We tracked one of their plains from FH here to Esthar. I was hoping to contact you but this wasn't what I had in mind."  
"So it was you who tried to take over the control tower. I know all to well about the black SeeD and yes, their garden is within the walls of the Esthar defense system. They're based on doctor Odine's research but if he saw what they were doing he'd probably go into voluntary exile. We don't know too much about them but they have quite a reputation around here. Their ultimate goal seems to be to take over Esthar and use our resources. This is the third attempt on my life. Imagine my surprise when I saw you."  
"We've been tracking them for some time now. They're trying to get their hands on a sorceress."  
"May I assume from that new spell that Rinoa is using Edea's powers?"  
"Adel." Rinoa corrected.  
"They also want to capture Seifer and a felious named Kiyoko."  
"Seifer? What a nasty piece of work. Are you two working together now?"  
"Yes. We've also learned of a new brand of black SeeD. We called them GF men because they are bonded to a GF physically as well mentally. Our old friend Roc for example fused with a GF diamond hawk. He can grow larger and covered with ice then he can grow wings, claws and a beak. He was on our side but now he's a working for them for some reason."  
"That's news to me. How many are there?"  
"We know of a project diamond hawk, polymorph, Gabriel and huntsman but I wouldn't be surprised if the black SeeD made a few more to deal with us. Gabriel is on our side but the rest are dangerous."  
A TV screen appeared in the table in the middle of the lemo. A soldier appeared on the screen and saluted Laguna, "Sir, we were examining an alleyway near the site of the shooting. We found something interesting."   
Laguna watched the screen intently, "Squall, I think you should see this."  
Laguna turned the TV screen around. Squall saw a wall with something hanging. Squall squinted. It was a pair of nylon sleeves that looked to have been torn off a dress and a pair of gloves with three blades on each glove. They were hanging by an arrow that had been left in front of the wall. Laguna saw Squall's face, "What is it?"  
"Roc and Huntsman have Kiyoko."  



	7. Project Guardian force 7 (Wildcat)

Part Seven  
  
  
Kiyoko's eyes opened slowly. Something was wrong. Kiyoko remembered seeing Zell chained up, then Roc and Huntsman, now what? Kiyoko felt something slimy over her mouth, she tried to move but her arms and legs were restrained and she was underwater, "No!" Kiyoko couldn't speak, only think, "I can't be back here. Not after I worked so hard to get away. Kiyoko looked around. She could only move her head so far.   
She heard a voice, "Glad you're awake." Kiyoko looked up, that voice was Zell, "I don't know if you can hear me." Kiyoko could faintly hear Zell's voice, "Okay, if you can hear me nod. If you can't shake your head." This was Zell's since of humor if Kiyoko couldn't hear him she wouldn't know to shake her head.  
Zell saw Kiyoko nod violently, "Good. Can you talk?" Kiyoko shook her head, "I didn't think so. The gave you something called a, uh, what was it? Oh yea, membrane breathing apparatus. The scientist said it was an experiment."  
Kiyoko relaxed, if this thing was a breathing apparatus she would die without it. There was no point in that. Kiyoko had so many questions but she couldn't talk. All she knew was that Zell was close and for the moment that was enough.  
* * * *  
"Unlock, authorization Loire, password Ellena. The door slid open, "I'm letting you use the guest floor. You each have a room and there is a den here. Use the wall panel in the kitchen for food. If you need anything else just call."  
Squall stepped into the living room, "Thanks. We could use a place to stay for a while."  
Laguna and Rinoa followed, "I also took the liberty of taking care of your ship, The Ragnarok has been moved to sky port seventeen and has been renamed the Red Dragon. The ship has been given clearance to be refueled and the first week's docking fees have been paid for in advance."  
"Quite a nice set up you've got here. To bad you're still a little rich kid with no taste in cloths and to many bodyguards."  
Kiros, Ward and Laguna all drew their guns, "Seifer? How did you get in here?"  
Seifer was laying across the couch with Fujin and Raijin in armchairs, "It takes more than a few security droids to stop me."  
Laguna pounded a wall panel, "Guard! What the hell happened?"  
There was a scattered response, "Sorry sir. There was an explosion, we thought he flew out the window."  
"You're fired." Laguna turned back to Seifer, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."  
"Because Squall won't let you. We have a treaty after all."  
Squall looked down, "He's right. We're working together to stop the black SeeD. Seifer is apparently one of their targets."  
"So? I don't recall signing any papers."  
Squall stepped in front of Laguna, "They're still on our side. I have to keep my end of the bargain."  
The three lowered their weapons, "Fine but I'm not letting them out of my sight."  
Seifer waved Laguna off, "Whatever. By the way, I like getting up around seven, set one of the walls to beep in the morning and have one of your driods stick a pot of coffee on the table."  
Laguna turned around and walked off muttering about where Seifer could stick it.  
Squall watched Kiros and Ward walk after him, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
"Just making presence known. I'm still a part of this mission after all. By the way, my compliments on putting the cat out. By the way, I must thank Quistis for letting me lead."  
"What are you talking about?"  
Fujin and Raijin snickered, "Oh, nothing."  
Irvine and Selphie walked into the room from the main hallway, "Squall, glad you made it. I heard there was a gunfight. Why didn't you invite me?"  
Selphie was grinning ear to ear, "Have you seen the size of this place?"  
Squall walked into one of the rooms, "Let's try and get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning. This tux got shredded when I called Ifrit. It's probably going to cost me a fortune to have it fixed."  
* * * *  
The next morning everyone was sitting in the den with breakfast. Squall found a scroll on the table. Upon unrolling the Scroll Squall realized that is was a map of the entire area covered by the Esthar security grid. Squall found the Esthar sky port, sorceress memorial and black garden. "I can't believe we've spent so long looking for it and Laguna can just hand us a map. Okay, now that we know what can we do about it?"  
"I'm sure we can find out whatever we need to know once we hack into Esthar's computer network."  
Selphie sat down at a desk and opened up her lap top computer, "I took this out of the Ragnar…The Red dragon last night." Selphie plugged the computer into a phone line, "I thought so."  
"What?"  
"The computer just uploaded several upgrades into my computer. Including city data. What do you want to know?"  
"What do you have on the black SeeD?"  
Selphie began typing, "Criminal records, records of attacks on Laguna, ah, tactical information. Apparently Laguna can help us a little more than Seifer could. They have been making small terrorist attacks on Esthar for about five months now. There have been a number of explosions, destroying buildings, bits of roads. Most of them were just random but they've been causing widespread panic. There have also been abductions by black SeeD, seventy total. None of them have ever come back."  
"Probably used for their experiments."  
"Wait. Look what I've found. Black garden. Founded by Dr. Odine, cofounded by Laguna Loire."  
Squall and Seifer were both on their feet, "What?"  
Selphie kept reading, "There's a newspaper article here. The base was founded with hopes for a new generation of scientific research. One month later Laguna renounced the organization and tried to shut them down. Dr. Odine refused and broke his ties to Esthar. He died three months later from natural causes."  
"How natural?"  
"Probably not much. It doesn't say who took his place but whoever it was they were the reason for the insane experiments. It doesn't say where the black SeeD draw funding from."  
"What about the GF's?"  
"They've been conducting excavations around the world. Most likely trying to find more ancient GFs like Diamond Hawk and Gabriel. There's an article about finding the diamond Hawk. Apparently they found him in the same ruins as they found Kiyoko. Maybe Diamond Hawk was a servant of Bahamut. Anyway, there was something else they found in that ruin besides Diamond Hawk and a chunk of ice called Kiyoko. It was code named Ultima Weapon."  
"Remember Omega weapon back at Ultiecia's realm?" Everyone did. Omega weapon was Ultimecia's weapon. Scientists are still not sure where she got it from but its level of technology is beyond what Esthar has now. The Omega was one of the latest mysteries of the modern world.  
Squall looked at the picture of a gigantic tarp covering an oil tanker, "This is the closest thing we have to a picture."  
Squall's eyes narrowed, "It's bigger than the Omega."  
"Half again as big."  
"How old is this thing?"  
"About three weeks."  
"If they get dissect that thing they can make a sorceress powers look like nothing. We've got to get to black garden, and fast."  
"Don't forget. Laguna volunteered whatever we needed for this mission."  
Laguna's face appeared on a wall panel, "Did I hear my name?"  
"Oh, sorry. We were just looking at the old newspaper clips about Ultima Weapon."  
"I just finished making a few upgrades tot he Red Dragon. We've made a few advancements since then. I figured you might want to use it for the attack."  
"Why not just use the missile launchers? You could just destroy it from orbit."  
"We tried that. Black Garden inherited our missile defense system. Remember the attacks on Esthar? They were taking our technology. They've been upgrading Black Garden while we were forced to use the back ups."  
Squall stood up, "Then let's mobilize."  
Kiros and Ward Appeared in the background, "We're coming to."  
"Can't let you kids get in all the trouble."  
* * * *  
The next day a plan had been agreed upon. Laguna had provide the blueprints for most of black garden but he had explained that with the recent upgrades and pirated technology there was no telling how accurate they were. Squall had agreed that there should be two teams. Squall would get into the base and take out the defense systems while Laguna, joined by the full Esthar civil defense force, would be waiting outside for the time to strike.   
There had been many attacks on Esthar in recent months, mostly grabs at pieces of technology such as the missile defense system, the primary censor array and the stealth armor used for Esthar air ships. Laguna had recently placed a report in the news about a new energy converter that has the potential to double Esthar's energy output. Laguna was sure it was to good an offer not to attract the Black SeeD's attention. In the past the Black SeeD had used a single air ship for their attacks. Thanks to recent upgrades to the Red Dragon Laguna was certain it would be a match for the new air ship.  
Squall, Seifer, Rinoa, Irvine, Selphie and Lydia were all wearing black coats, "Are you sure this is going to work?"  
Laguna and Kiros were manning the pilot's chairs, "Don't worry. The ship they use is anti grav. If you guys drop on it there shouldn't even be a shake. You will use the air lock to gain entrance, then just blend in. Once the ship lands at Black Garden you have to get in and commence operation breakdown. Find anything that could stop us and take it down. Only big stuff, security, perimeter defense, missile defense, any biotech laying around, just stop it. We'll attack twelve hours after the air ship enters Black Garden."  
Squall snapped on a black belt with the skull sign, "Whatever. The problem is, we're high priority targets. Every black SeeD is going to know what we look like."  
Laguna pulled out what appeared to be square circuit boards, "Place one over each temple."  
Squall slapped them both on, "Now what?"  
A small red grid appeared in front of Squall's face. The two devices which were probably hologram projectors clicked on, Squall now had an older face with no scar across his nose, "What happened?"  
"A little piece of our technology, they work for twenty four hours then have to be recharged. What do you think?"  
"Cool."  
"Only problem is, infrared can see right through them and an electromagnetic pulse will shut them down. In other words, don't use your walkman."  
"You got it."  
"One last thing. If you want to call abort cast a thunder spell in the air and make the bolt take the shape of a cross."  
"How am I supposed to do that?"  
"Is Rinoa a sorceress?"  
"Yes."  
"You'll think of something." Laguna reached for his headset, "Yes. Thank you." Laguna put both hands on the throttle, "The storage area has just been attacked. Let's move."  
Laguna pressed a series of buttons on the panel, "This is Red Dragon, permission to take off."  
"This is control tower, permission granted."  
* * * *  
Squall, Irvine, Selphie, Rinoa, Seifer and Lydia all stood near the rear hanger, "Okay, so Laguna gave this thing the ability to hover?"  
"Yes." Squall and Seifer were both tied to a line hooked on the ceiling of the hanger, "When that door opens, everybody drop."  
Lydia wasn't tied to a wire, "Just say the word."  
A TV Screen appeared on the wall with Laguna's face, "Everybody cozy back there? Good. I'm sending the radar spike, this should knock out their censors long enough for you guys to pass overhead. I've got to warn you, the ship itself won't be visible. It's the new stealth technology we were talking about earlier. I had the weather dome create a light fog so you may be able to see the outer rim, good luck." Laguna's face disappeared.  
Everyone secured their line as the hanger door started opening. Squall and Seifer were the first to dive out. At first it was unnerving, when Squall and Seifer dropped there was nothing below them. Squall landed on something metal. He couldn't see but he could faintly see the hull of a ship. Seifer and Lydia were standing beside him, "Can either of you find the air lock?"  
Lydia's eyes glowed gold for a moment, "There."  
Squall and Seifer stood around what appeared to be a trap door, "Laguna said they used this door for loading weapons. He gave me the key card to open it."  
Squall found a control panel and placed the key card over it. Seifer and Lydia looked on as the empty space rolled away to reveal a small room which was probably the airlock, "I guess this is it." Squall and Seifer dove inside with everyone else not far behind. Now they waited.  
* * * *  
Squall and his team had been sitting in the cargo hold for some time now. They felt the ship shutter, "That should be the anti grav systems shutting down and the jet thrusters taking over. We're in black garden."  
"What's the plan fearless one?" Seifer was being sarcastic.  
"Okay, we have seven hours. Selphie, you disable the missile defense system, take Irvine with you. Lydia, take out the main power grid, just do as much damage as you can. Everyone else, come with me. We're going to the labs. I've got a feeling something down there might pose a threat to us later."  
"Yes sir."  
Squall pulled out his gun blade, "Remember, we blend in here. Don't fight unless you have to. Once you do what you came for do as much damage as you can but keep your heads down." Squall spun the barrel of the gun handle, "Let's make some noise."  
* * * *  
Selphie and Irvine were looking at a large map in the garden commons area. Selphie was tracing the hallways with her finger, "It has to be over here. I have this theory that all gardens are basically the same. Remember how Balamb garden gets up and moves?"  
"How could I forget?"  
"I noticed when we fought Galbadia garden we both had that giant gold ring. I think that's some kind of anti-grav device. We had to go below the garden to find the controls, since I didn't see an observation deck they must not have activated the anti-grav yet. If I can find the control room the missile defense system can't be far away."  
"So we go down? The elevator at Balamb needed security clearance to go down."  
"Then let's not use the elevator."  
* * * *  
Irvine and Selphie were standing in a small utility room, "Did you remember the fire shells?"  
Irvine slid a shell into the barrel of his gun, "Sure." Irvine fired straight down. Selphie and Irvine were both blown back. There was a large hole in the floor Irvine and Selphie looked down, "That was just one fire shell?"  
"Yea." There was a loud siren, "Was that the security alarm?"  
There was a series of loud clicks from the ceiling. Sprinklers popped out and started shooting water, "Fire alarm."  
Irvine took off his hat and put it on Selphie, "Good idea. Let's move."  
Irvine heard a someone yelling, "The fire's in here!" Irvine fired one bullet at the door. The control panel beside the door exploded, "That should keep them out for a while." Irvine and Selphie jumped through the hole into the basement area.  
* * * *  
Lydia walked through Black Garden. She wasn't wearing her fake uniform or her hologram generator. She was intangible. No one around her could see or hear her. She looked up when she heard an alarm, "Fifteen minutes without setting off an alarm. They are showing much improvement." Lydia looked around. Her eyes passed through the people, she could see everyone with a red light around them. Those people carrying guardian forces glowed white and their GF could be seen over their heads, "Not much here." Lydia looked at the walls. As her vision passed the surface she saw cables and circuit boards running power through the garden. Lydia saw the electric currents slow down. At this point she could watch their flow and discover their origin, "Electricity is the life blood of technology, now I must find the heart."   
* * * *  
Squall and Seifer entered the laboratory district. Squall and Seifer put on lab coats, "Why are we here again?"  
"Who knows what the black SeeD has hidden away back here."  
Quistis was also wearing a lab coat now, "Kiyoko for one thing."  
Squall saw a door, "The rooms aren't labeled . They just have code numbers. I guess if we were really black SeeD we'd know what these codes mean."  
Seifer opened the door, "Oh well." Seifer and Squall stepped into a large room, four floors deep and a football stadium across, "What the hell…"  
In the room was a giant cage almost as large as the room itself. Inside the cage was a giant beast that looked like a giant lion with no head. Instead of the head there was a human torso standing up right holding a sword. Squall and Seifer were both frozen in place, "It's ultima weapon."  
"Dear god, it's bigger than the omega."  
"We'll have to destroy it once we're done here." Squall walked out the door followed closely by Seifer, "I still want to know what the hell that thing is."  
The intercom came on, "Attention black garden. We are now readying for operation D. Please get to your posts."  
"What is operation D?"  
"I have no idea."  
* * * *  
Lydia had been walking for a while now. All the power lines were running to the same place and she was getting closer. Lydia walked through a large wall in the basement, "It should be getting closer."  
There was a sudden flash of darkness. Lydia was shocked back to reality, "What was that?" All she could remember was a pair of red eyes watching her, "What could be…"  
There was a dark voice from an unseen source, "You've got a lot of nerve showing yourself in a place like this."  
Lydia drew her sword, "Reaper?"  
The wall behind Lydia rippled and turned black. A black figure appeared, "That's me." It used to be human, that much was certain. Now the hooded figure carried a large scythe and silver gloves with clawed fingers, "Black Garden needed a GF who could stand a chance against someone like you. They found him."  
Lydia swung her sword at Reaper. Reaper held up his scythe and blocked with the shaft, "So, where are your friends? None of them here to help you now?"  
Lydia swung again, "I do not need friends to deal with you."  
Reaper swung his scythe around pushing Lydia back. Lydia turned intangible to pass through the wall. She was hoping against hope Reaper could not follow. Lydia raised her sword and allowed her lower nature to take control for a moment. Lydia heard a voice coming from all around her, "What's wrong? I thought you didn't attack unless innocent lives were in danger."  
Lydia swung wide trying to catch what she couldn't see, "While you exist lives are in danger."  
Lydia was cut from behind by the blade of the Scythe. Lydia screamed and fell forward. She couldn't move her wings. She rolled over on her back and raised her sword just in time to block Reaper's deathblow, "Angel's cannot be killed by death, only other heavenly powers."  
Reaper was right in Lydia's face, "Death is angel too."  
Lydia's eyes glowed gold, the cuts across her wings healed, "You cannot kill me, I will stop you."  
"You can save your own life but can you protect your friends? How many will survive, one, maybe two? You can't keep defending forever." Reaper reared back and his shape changed, large bat wings surrounded his body, "I will kill them all." Reaper flew into the air.   
Lydia watched as he phased through the ceiling. Lydia's wings spread, "I can't let him get away."  
* * * *  
In the basement Selphie and Irvine were walking around aimlessly, "I'm getting tired of this. We only have six hours left."  
Selphie was still trying to compare black garden to Balamb, "This isn't right. There's supposed to be a service terminal around here somewhere." Selphie saw a door, "This should be the janitors station." Selphie walked in.  
Irvine followed shortly, "What are you…" Irvine stopped. The room was almost empty accept for a table with a large computer sitting on it, "What are you doing?"  
Selphie sat down, "Standard garden equipment. They hide these things in the lower decks so if the garden is ever over run officers can hide down here and keep tabs on the enemy. There are usually codes…" Selphie was rambling.  
"Can you crack the codes?"  
Selphie was pressing keys pretty fast. A screen saying, "Welcome to black garden." Appeared on the screen, "Quistis's computer is harder to hack." Selphie grinned, "Easy." A screen with blueprints of the garden appeared, "This isn't everything but…what do you know?"  
"What?"  
"The garden doesn't have a power generator. Remember that ring around the garden?"  
"Yes."  
"When the garden isn't moving the ring spins creating an electric charge with the power converters on the garden. That means if we stop the ring we can shut down the power."  
"These things are on automatic, two people can't stop them."  
Selphie was grinning even bigger, "I can think of one GF that can."  
"Bahamit?"  
"Quezacotl silly. I think I can stop it but I'd have to be either on the ring or on a balcony."  
* * * *  
Lydia and Reaper were both flying above the commons area. Lydia's sword crossed Reaper's scythe, "I will not let you harm the others."  
"You do not have a choice."  
Lydia's sword was caught under the blade of Reaper's scythe. Reaper spun his scythe twice, Lydia couldn't hold onto her sword. Reaper swung once trying to take off Lydia's head. Lydia was faster. She ducked retracted her wings and fell a few feet allowing the scythe to pass over her head, "I will not allow you to harm others. If I must die to stop you I will." Lydia came up to Reaper's Level. She wrapped both arms around his waist, "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. From the earth we rise and so we return." Lydia began to lean backward.  
Reaper's body rippled. He moved through Lydia's arms, "If you think that trick will work on me you are sadly mistaken. Lydia spread her arms, "I wasn't going for a star fall. I was going for something a little different." Lydia's eyes glowed gold, "Heaven let your light shine down. " Lydia's body glowed gold. She was no longer intangible and the entire garden was looking up at her. She held both hands out in front of her and straightened her body. With her wings at full spread she made the shape of a cross, "And in the western corner of the Garden of Eden the lord placed a burning sword." The shape of a cross appeared over Lydia's body. The cross was set on fire, "You will burn in hell." The cross shimmered and projected itself on Reaper's forehead.  
Reaper fell from the sky. He was now tangible as well. The shadows around his body faded and his human form came into view. His human form did not survive the fall. Lydia was slowly moving towards the ground, "Rest in peace." Lydia vanished. Her body had once again become intangible, "Now, I must find those missile defense systems."  
* * * *  
Squall and Seifer were standing around another door, "Alright. So far we've seen ultima weapon, a twenty foot rat, a jellyfish monster, a vat of what I hope to god was acid and a giant sloth. Why do we think this door will any better?"  
"We have no way of knowing what's behind a door. Kiyoko has to be around her somewhere."  
Squall pressed the panel on the wall that opened the door, "Enter security code."  
Squall groaned, "We don't have a key card."  
Quistis stepped up to the panel, "I'm good with these sort of things." Quistis pulled out the pipe that turned into a whip. She jabbed the pointed end into the panel. Quistis jumped back as electrical current ran along the pipe. The door opened, "I told you I was good at this." Quistis put on a pair of leather gloves and picked up the whip, "Let's go, shall we?"  
Everyone walked into a long hallway with glass panels along the walls, "Some sort of prison?"  
Seifer already had his weapon drawn, "That's what it looks like."  
Squall and Seifer hadn't walked far before they saw Zell sitting in one of the cells. He jumped to his feet and tried to rush the glass wall. Zell jumped back, something had given him a shock when he came to close to the wall. Zell mimed something that looked very much like, "Damnit!"  
Squall and Seifer exchanged glances, "I don't think that trick with the whip will work twice."  
Seifer tightened his grip on the handle of his gun blade, "My thoughts exactly." Squall and Seifer both took a fighting stance. "Ready?"  
Squall nodded, "Set."  
"GO!" They both yelled at once and stabbed at the glass wall. Both swords penetrated. Large cracks formed in the wall.   
Zell stepped back, "I've been waiting for this." Zell charged and did a flying kick breaking the glass wall. Zell landed on his back, "Damn that hurt."  
Squall and Seifer helped Zell to his feet, "You okay?"  
There was a deep voice coming from the end of the hallway, "No. He isn't. We've healed his crushed rib cage, once we knew the procedure worked…"  
A woman's voice finished the sentence, "they tried it on me. I'm a success and we're together again."  
Zell took a fighting stance, "It's them! Roc and Kitina. Roc's not on our side anymore. He's the bastard that crushed my ribcage."  
Seifer and Squall looked at Roc and Kitina, both wearing black SeeD uniforms, "We can handle them."  
Quistis put her hand on Squall's shoulder, "We may need one of you if we run into trouble later on."  
Seifer turned away, "I'll go with you and Zell."  
Rinoa pulled out her northern light, "I'll fight with you Squall. With my sorceress powers I think we can handle them."  
Squall turned to Seifer, Quistis and Zell, "Go!"  
* * * *  
Lydia had gone back to being intangible. She finally found a massive control room on the highest deck of black garden. She was looking at a massive control panel, "I believe that five people could operate the garden from this room." Lydia pulled out her sword and drove it into the control panel, "It is a shame I must destroy it."  
There was a loud siren, "Commencing operation D." Lydia looked out a window. The garden seemed to be lifting. Lydia saw a panel, "Ready first missile volley."  
Lydia was a little shocked, "Either the garden is moving out of control or the system is automated. Either way we're in trouble."  
* * * *  
Roc was in his human form. He and Squall were having a furious sword fight. Roc and his two sabers were holding off Squall's gun blade. Roc's sword skills were even to Squall's mastery of the gun blade. Elsewhere Rinoa and Kitina were fighting in a less honorable fashion. Rinoa was swiping at Kitina with her northern lights. Kitina was changing shapes almost constantly to avoid the cuts. Kitina had just ducked under a swing. Her form returned too normal. She raised both hands, "Fire Flash!" There was a blinding flash of light coming from Kitina's hands. Rinoa was blinded. She took a step back and held her hands over her eyes.  
Kitina pulled out a sword and charged the dazed Rinoa. A large summoning ring appeared around Rinoa, "That's the same dirty trick Seifer used on Squall a while back. Do you think I'd fall for it?" Rinoa's weapon glowed gold, "I've had just about enough of you. Siren turns rage into power and Adel turns power into magic. ARAURABORIALIS!" Rinoa's entire body glowed gold. A beam of pure magic extended from her body and caught Kitina. As the golden light surrounded Rinoa's body large angel wings grew from Rinoa's back. Rinoa's angel wing limit break allowed her to tap into natural magic energy. Combined with Adel's powers to evolve magic the power of this break could not be measured. Kitina was caught in Rinoa's golden aura and there was no way out. Kitina's body slowly faded and finally vaporized.   
Roc and Squall stopped fighting as Rinoa fell backwards. Kitina was nowhere to be seen. Roc looked around, "What the hell was that? It can't, I would have, no! Kitina!"  
Squall ran over to Rinoa, "Are you alright?"  
Rinoa slowly rose to her feet, "I'll be fine. I just sent Kitina screaming back to hell."  
The room was getting colder, "NO! I won't let you get away with it!" Roc was in full hawk and from the look on his face he was in a state of rage. He charged Squall and Rinoa, "I won't let you live for what you did to Kitina!"  
Squall took a fighting stance. He was ready to deal with Roc. Rinoa raised one hand, "Wait! He's unbalanced. His guardian force is noble but his mind is corrupt." A small summoning ring appeared around Rinoa, "Sealing Sleep!" Roc was slowly getting slower. His swords lowered and finally he passed out. Rinoa put her hand on his head, "He'll be out for an hour. I don't think a normal spell would have worked on him. I had to take it a step further. If we can take him to the ship l might be able to help him. Can you carry him?"  
"Sure, no problem."  
* * * *  
Selphie was standing on a balcony about five floors up. The massive ring was spinning about thirty feet ahead of her, "There must be an amazing amount of power being generated by this thing."  
Irvine had chosen a safe distance to stand, "Yup."  
Selphie spread her arms, "Quezacotl! I need your help." Lightning crackled all around Selphie. A green mass swirled around her body. The green mass got bigger, it's wings spread. Quezacotl seemed to be absorbing energy from the ring and the more it absorbed the bigger it got. Finally what appeared to be the head aimed at the ring. There was a single blast of thunder. Selphie fell back, "I can't hold on anymore."  
Irvine ran up and caught Selphie just as she collapsed, "Are you okay?"  
Selphie smiled, as always, "Did I get it?"  
Irvine saw the ring begin to shake off its axis until it fell, "Yes."  
The intercom came on, "Commence operation D."   
Irvine looked around, several missile silos opened and a large volley of missiles blasted out of the garden, they were all headed west. Irvine removed his hologram generator, "That's interesting." Irvine opened a communicator, "I know Laguna told me to keep radio silence but I think this is worth it."  
Irvine flipped on the communicator, "Red Dragon! This is Irvine. I just saw a massive launch. There's something called operation D happening."  
"D? I don't recognize the name. Where are the missiles headed?"  
"West I think."  
"That's toward Esthar. Are you outside?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. You two are done. I can see you on the balcony."   
Irvine looked up to see a small dot in the sky, "You going to drop a really long ladder?"  
"No. Has the missile defense system been stopped yet?"  
"I don't know."  
"If I get to close the defense systems may shoot us down."  
Irvine holstered his gun, "Then I'll just have to take matters into my own hands." Irvine looked up and screamed. As he did his eyes glowed red, a giant dragon with six wings appeared around Irvine and Selphie. The dragon flew straight up.  
* * * *  
Laguna and Kiros were sitting on the control deck, "There's a large energy spike coming our way."  
"Missiles?"  
"Bahamut!"  
Laguna saw Bahamut fly past the ship. There was a com signal from the cargo deck, "Anybody there?"  
"Selphie?"  
"Irvine dropped me off here. He said that there were four missile silos and to get ready."  
"Get ready for what?"  
Laguna switched to external cameras. Bahamut was flying over black garden. Laguna could faintly see Irvine floating inside the space Bahamut occupied, "What the hell is he doing?"  
Bahamut bent over and opened his mouth. A large mass of energy was building inside his mouth. Laguna's eyes widened, "He's pumping a whole lot of energy through his GF it won't last long if he keeps it up."  
Bahamut had already destroyed two of the four missile silos and he was moving on. Every time he changed targets he had to stop his energy breath then change direction before he could start building energy again. Laguna was watching three dials read the massive energy spikes, "One of those Silo's is moving. It'll shoot at Bahamut."  
Kiros had sat down in the chair with the weapons controls, "Irvine's taking to long. He's trying to minimize casualties, that's not good. If he starts moving for the last silo now that energy beam will cross half the garden and kill everyone. I know Irvine, he won't let that happen."  
Laguna grabbed the flight controls, "Then we have to help. Ready the main cannon."  
Kiros looked up from the controls, "We have a main cannon?"  
"I had it put in. Look for a large red key labeled dragon fire."  
Kiros saw the key, "Say when."  
Laguna had one hand at the keyboard, "Computer! Blow the emergency rockets on the port side. Pump emergency energy through the forward stabilizer on the starboard side, three second burst, on my mark. Ready the dragon fire!" Laguna looked back at Kiros to see if he was watching the targeting screen, "MARK!"  
The Red Dragon swung around quickly, the nose tilted down forty degrees. Laguna jabbed three buttons on the panel to his right. The stabilizers fired. On Kiros's monitor one an open missile silo came into view. Kiros pounded the firing button.  
The Red Dragon's grappler arms spread and positioned themselves in front of the mouth. The two hands seemed to have locked themselves into the forward area behind the head. There was a loud clunk as two large energy blasters loaded themselves into the hanger at the head of the ship. The mouth opened and fired an energy wave comparable to Bahamut's breath weapon. Kiros watched the screen as the beam hit the silo. The beam of light seemed to destroy all of the missiles accept one.   
Laguna flipped three switches, "Computer! Redirect energy flow at standard guns!" Laguna read the monitor, "Unable to comply? Damn! When we fire the main cannon it sucks the power out of the other guns and a few of the stabilizers. If we were in space the artificial gravity would be down to. The point is we can't stop that!"  
Kiros and Laguna watched the missile hit Bahamut in the chest. Bahamut reared back in pain. Kiros was standing up, "Bahamut's taken to much damage! Irvine can't keep his GF stable! He's going to fall!  
* * * *  
Lydia was standing in the control room. She was looking out the window at Bahamut destroying part of the garden, "If Bahamut is allowed to rampage he will kill everyone!" Lydia noticed Bahamut change directions and start blasting again, "What is he…oh. He isn't letting his energy run wild. He is only destroying certain areas, unpopulated, no doubt. This is worthy of praise." A large missile struck Bahamut in the chest. Bahamut flickered in and out of existence for a moment. Finally Bahamut vanished leaving Irvine in his place, "He will die from the fall and saving those people was a very good deed. He must receive gods grace." Lydia's body flickered and she became intangible, "I must become the angel of mercy."  
Lydia flew through the roof. Irvine was falling quickly. Lydia's body flickered back into reality. She grabbed Irvine's shoulders and began to fly higher. Irvine was still unconscious, "You are exhausted but you could not have flown this high without…" Kitina looked around, "The Ragnarok." Lydia flew toward the Red Dragon.  
* * * *  
Seifer, Quistis and Zell were walked down a long hallway, "Have you noticed these alert sirens have been going on for a while now?"  
"Yes." Quistis saw somebody wearing a lab coat walking in the opposite direction, "We could ask for directions."  
Seifer put his hand against the wall stopping the scientist from moving, "Excuse me sir, we're looking for a friend of ours."  
Quistis continued, "A research team brought in a felious, we were told to check in on it."  
The scientist seemed a little nervous, "You mean Project wildcat?"  
Zell was confused, "Project Wildcat? She's not a GF man, she was found at the deep sea research center."  
"GF? A project is any life form that can be put to use for us. If you're thinking of project polymorph…"  
"Never mind that! Where is she?"  
* * * *  
Kiyoko was half asleep. The tank was acting as a sensory deprivation chamber. She was slowly loosing touch with reality. All her old memories of the jungle and her new memories of Roc and Zell were all beginning to slide together. "It can't be real. Roc is not my friend but I remember something. I care about Zell but he isn't a felious, did he ever exist?"  
The door to the room opened. Zell, Seifer and Quistis Stepped into the room, "Found her!"   
Seifer picked up a clipboard, "Project wildcat, here are the statistics." Seifer flipped through a few pages, "Ah, potential mercenary. Demonstrates excellent agility and sensory perception, weak sense of logic and strategy. Genetic traits can be copied, instincts cannot. I think they were planning to brainwash her."  
Zell scoffed, "Cold day in hell! I'm the reason she's in this mess." Zell punched the glass bubble. Small cracks formed at first, then larger ones. Kiyoko's arms and legs were still strapped down, she couldn't move, only watch. Finally the glass broke, water spilled out. Seifer removed the restraints. Zell and Seifer carried Kiyoko out of the bubble on their shoulders, "What's that thing on her face?"  
"I'm not sure but it fed her oxygen when she was in that tank. Quistis, can you remove it?"  
Quistis felt around for a locking mechanism on the mask, "Bingo." The mask fell off.   
Kiyoko coughed, "Zell? Is that you?"  
"The one and only."  
Kiyoko was dazed, "Where's Roc? Is he my friend?"  
"We'll see about that."  
There was a loud crash. The room shook, "Something's wrong!" The roof was shaking and bits of gravel were falling everywhere, "I don't know how long that roof is going to last. We've got to get out of here."  
* * * *  
Quistis ran into Squall in the hallway, "We found Kiyoko."  
Squall was carrying Roc on one shoulder, "We got Roc."  
There was another tremor. Squall's communicator came on. There was a moment of static then Laguna's voice, "Irvine just blew up half the base. The four missile silos have been destroyed. Problem is the structural integrity of the garden is gone. Half the place should collapse in the next few minutes. Where are you guys?"  
"We're in the laboratory about three stories underground. We found Zell and Kiyoko." Squall rounded the corner, "There's ruble covering the only way up the lobby area. We're stuck."  
"Squall, I think we've got a plan. I'm landing outside garden. We may be able to get you out."  
* * * *  
Fujin and Raijin were standing outside the garden, "Are you sure this will work, ya know?"  
Fujin crossed her arms, "TRY."  
Laguna landed the Red Dragon and opened the cargo bay doors in the rear of the ship, "It's up to you guys. Just remember, he's three floors down."  
Raijin flexed, "Brothers, we need you, ya know!" Two giant minotaur appeared beside Raijin. They both pounded the ground with one hoof. A large crack opened in the ground. Raijin focused on the bothers earth spell, "That's not quite right, ya know. I need a tunnel instead of a crack, ya know?"  
Laguna spoke into the communicator, "Squall, this may not work. I'm having Raijin use his earth GF to tunnel down to where you are but I don't think he has that much control over it."  
"It figures, I gave him that GF."  
"We do have a backup plan."  
"What's that?"  
"Fujin."  
"We're screwed."  
* * * *  
Squall, Zell Quistis, Seifer and Rinoa were standing against a wall, "We're here, now what?"   
There was a lot of static in the communicator, "Stand away from the wall. What! Holy shit! Change of plans, run for it!"  
"Why?"  
"Because Fujin can't control Leviathan and that was a full blast instead of a steady wave."   
There was a loud shaking, "I see what you mean." Squall turned off the communicator, "Run for it!" Everybody started running down the hall.   
Zell noticed a splashing sound, "Guys, why is the floor wet?"  
Squall spread his arms out and practically tackled Quistis and Rinoa, "Hit the deck!" At that moment the wall buckled and collapsed sending waves of water flooding into the hallway.  
Squall stood up. He saw Fujin and Raijin standing in the large hole in the wall, "FOUND."  
"Hey, we did it, ya know?"  
Squall brushed his hair out of his eyes, "What the hell is wrong with you two? We were nearly killed."  
Fujin crossed her arms and looked away, "GRATITUDE."  
Zell was up against the wall, the force of the waves had blown him back, "I'm fine, thanks for asking."  
The communicator crackled, "The damn thing shorted out. It must have gotten wet!" Squall glared at Fujin and Raijin, "Anyway, we'd better get moving. Is the Red Dragon up there?"  
"YES."  
* * * *  
Back on the Red Dragon Squall was drying himself off with a towel. The Red Dragon had already taken off and was on its way back to Esthar, "I swear to god, the next time you hold someone in reserve make damn sure they know how to use their GF! They nearly killed us when they broke through the wall."  
Laguna was typing on a keyboard, "I just patched into Esthar, it seems something interesting just came on the TV stations. Have a look."  
The view screen on the Red Dragon shifted. "If my demands are not met the neon city of Esthar has only hours to live. Our first missile volley has been intercepted but that was just the opening act. When a group of terrorists came to the garden, they released the ultimate weapon. He is currently headed toward Esthar. We of the black SeeD are the only ones who can stop him. I will speak with your leader, Laguna Loire directly if he will contact me on this frequency." A set of numbers appeared on the screen.   
Squall looked at the face on the screen. He had short black hair and a very chiseled face, "Who is he?" Laguna's fists were clenched, "I know him. He's doctor Odine's nephew. I think his name is Mar Kava Odine. He used to work for my science department a few years ago."  
"Then what happened?"  
Laguna punched a few buttons on the keyboard, "I fired him." A file on Mar appeared, "He was mentally unstable. At first he seemed to be a brilliant scientist but he followed in his uncles footsteps. I'm talking about human test subjects. The science lab started looking like a carnival freak show. That's when I fired him. At the time Black Garden was still new. Apparently Doctor Odine hired him before he passed away." Laguna copied the numbers from the broadcast, "Could you go away for a moment? I don't want him to think I was the one who attacked Black Garden. It might hinder negotiations."  
Squall walked out of the bridge, "Call me when you want us to blow something else up."  
* * * *  
Squall walked into the medlab, "Well?" Quistis was still wearing her lab coat, "We've gotten Kiyoko fixed up. Zell is actually in incredible shape considering what he's been through. Roc however, is another story."  
Roc was tied down to a bed. He was struggling to get up yelling curse words at Rinoa and Kiyoko, "I'll kill you! You killed Kitina! You bastard! Once I get out of here I'm going to rip your head off you witch! Murderer!"   
Kiyoko was sitting in the corner with her hands over her ears chanting, "That's not Roc, that's not Roc."   
Irvine and Zell were talking in the corner, "I say we kill him."  
Irvine tipped his hat up, "You sure? He's been working with us for a while now."  
"You didn't get tortured by him. I wanna rip my gloves through that ice shell of his." Zell clanked his clawed gloves together, "Or at least get him to shut up."  
Lydia was the only one who seemed to actually care about Roc. She was holding both hands on Roc's cheeks, "Calm down. Kitina was not your love. She was using you. You must calm down and see that." Lydia yelled at Quistis, "Can you give him a sedative. I can't keep this up."  
Quistis stuck a needle in Roc's arm, "There you go." Roc finally stopped struggling, "Diamond Hawk helps him resist foreign substances, I don't this will last long."  
Lidya stepped back, "I was using my powers to keep him from going to full hawk. I'm afraid those leather straps won't hold him if he transforms."  
Squall cleared his throat. Once he was sure he had everyone's attention he spoke, "We've got a bigger problem. Apparently Ultima weapon has been freed and he's headed for Esthar. Laguna says the dragon fire won't make a dent in that thing."  
Everyone was ready to panic, "How da hell we supposed to stop that thing? Omega weapon almost killed us!"  
Rinoa shuttered, "I'm not sure my magic can kill it."  
Squall's eyes narrowed, "Then we'd better think of something."  



	8. Project Guardian force 8 (ultima)

Part Eight  
  
  
  
Everyone sat in the briefing room. Laguna had a picture on the monitor of Ultima weapon, "Alright. In exactly fifteen hours this," Laguna tapped the monitor with his pointer, "Is going to attack Esthar and there is no way Esthar defenses can hold it off. Are there any ideas."  
Quistis was watching the Ultima weapon walk through the desert outside of Esthar, "Couldn't we try the dragon breath cannon on the ship? It might slow him down a little."  
"No good. His armor is far too strong for something like that. It would probably glance off that giant sword of his."  
"Could we fire the cannon at his front legs and trip him over, buying us some time, maybe?"  
"I've seen him levitate. That won't last long even if it does work."  
Zell was tapping his fingers on the desk in front of him, "Why don't we all just power up our GF's and pound the hell out of him?"  
"You can try if you want. You'd be surprised how little it would do. He's at least three times larger than our biggest GF. He could crush Shiva under his foot if you tried to fight him like that. Even with the elven of you."  
Kiyoko stood up, "I know him!"  
"What?" Everyone was surprised, "You know that thing?"  
"My people called that thing the ultima Devil. It used to terrorize my people."  
"Of course! Black SeeD found ultima weapon in the same place they found Kiyoko."  
"It was terrible. Entire armies died at the hands of that thing. There was one felious who could stand against it. He was our village elder. He had this ancient GF, even back then. It had no name and no visible form but it was powerful."  
"Then how do you know it was a GF?"  
"Because he used it once when Ultima devil attacked. It lifted them up into the sky. We never saw either of them again. Years later a comet crashed into the valley. Our people thought it was elder falling back to earth. They sent me and three warriors to the valley to investigate."  
Laguna brought up a map of the world, "The research lab they found you in was in the middle of the ocean."  
"It was a valley back then. The sea level must have risen a lot since then."  
Irvine was listening intently, "So what did you find?"  
"You have to realize that the journey took six months. We found a small cave near the crash site. Inside were a series of cave paintings. We figure elder wrote them before he died. He explained that the ultimate GF he was using couldn't hold ultima weapon forever. He sent ultima weapon into the icecaps where he would hopefully be frozen forever. To make sure he placed the ultimate GF into ultima weapon to guard it forever."  
Squall crossed his arms, "There's a chance Black SeeD stole the GF. You know how they are about dissecting things."  
"GF's have been sealed inside monsters before. We found Leviathan inside Norg." Rinoa was thinking out loud, "Maybe one of us could draw it from ultima weapon. All we have to do is get close enough."  
Kiyoko shook her head, "Won't work. Ultima weapon has to be stunned first."  
Laguna was a little mad about having the spotlight stolen, "And how do we stun him? We could throw all the bad stat magic at him and he'd just keep walking."  
"There is a spell that will stun him. Its called ultima."  
Everyone stood up, "That's insane! Ultima is forbidden magic. It doesn't even exist anymore."  
Laguna used the pointer to move the map, "Actually, there is a single place to find an ultima draw point. It's in the Shumi village."  
Squall was more surprised about the shumi than the ultima, "But the shumi are a myth! They don't exist."  
"That's what they said about the felious."  
Kiyoko thought to herself, "I remember the shumi! They lived far north of our tribes but they were usually nice people."  
"This is insane! Ultima, shumi, they don't exist! Maybe in Kiyoko's time you could walk up to a hole in the ground and order three ultima and a bag of french fries but now days you can't."  
Everyone was looking at Zell, "You got a better idea?"  
"No."  
"Then sit down." Laguna punched a wall console, "Kiros, are the new maximum heat engines working?"  
"We haven't tested them yet."  
"Are they at least on board?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. Head for the old Shumi Village."  
"Shumi? Sir, I know you tell stories about that place but, uh, how should I put this? Have you been sniffing jet fumes? Everyone knows that place doesn't exist."  
"Just go to the coordinates, if there isn't a Shumi Village I own you a coke. Okay?"  
"Locking in course now."  
* * * *  
Kiyoko sat in her room by herself. She kept thinking about Roc, "Murderer? Kitina?" She began to wonder who it was she had come to know over the past few months. Roc had been quiet but always friendly. He had helped Zell in his prank war against Seifer. He had fought a t-rexauris in Balamb Garden just to prove he could. He had laughed. Now Roc was cold and calculated. He had tricked Kiyoko into a trap. He had laughed with the huntsman at her capture. He had almost crippled Zell. This was not the same Roc. It couldn't be.  
Lydia walked into the room, "Roc has not completely turned his head away from the light."  
"What?"  
"I've spent the last three hours with Roc trying to figure out what happened to him. I have probed his mind and I cannot find what Kitina did to Xanna Hashedo's mind. We must face the possibility that this is the way he really is. If that is the case then we have no right to change his mind."  
"What do you mean we don't have a right to change his mind. That's not the real Roc. I know it."  
"For all we know this is how he acts normally and the diamond hawk altered his mind."  
An idea popped into Kiyoko's head, "What if Kitina didn't change Roc's mind, she suppressed Diamond Hawk?"  
"That could be. The problem is, I don't know how to bring the Diamond Hawk's mind back into power."  
Kiyoko remembered the Shumi, "The felious have had dealings with the Shumi before. Maybe they could help."  
"Yes. If anyone could help it's them."  
* * * *  
The Red Dragon set down near a large mountain range. The thrusters melted the two feet of snow that had built up on the ground. The rear hanger opened up. Squall, Rinoa, Laguna, Kiyoko and Lydia were all wearing Heavy fur coats. They were rolling a stretcher with them. Roc was strapped down and Lydia had both hands on his face. Unlike the others Roc was not wearing a coat. His body could handle cold weather a lot better than the others could.  
Rinoa was shaking from the cold, "So, where is the Shumi Village?"  
Laguna was using a pair of binoculars, "I'm not sure. Years ago my plain crashed near here. The Shumi took me in and saved my life. I had to stay with them for a long time. The village is a large dome built into the mountain." Something caught Laguna's eyes, "There. I see it. Let's go."  
Lydia was focusing to keep Roc from using his ice body, "How much time until Esthar is attacked?"  
Squall checked his watch, "Just over twelve hours."  
* * * *  
Laguna approached the large dome, "The door isn't visible from the outside. But there's a small black panel on the side. We can speak to the Shumi from there. These guys don't like large numbers, that's why there only a few of us. Rinoa, we need a true sorceress to handle ultima. Kiyoko, maybe they'll remember the felious. Lydia, we need someone to keep Roc from going critical."  
Rinoa found the small black panel, "Is this it?"  
Laguna walked up to the panel. He placed one hand on either side then started pressing buttons. A gurgling voice came from the panel, "Go away. Humans bring destruction. We seek peaceful life."  
"Elder? Is that you? This is Laguna Loure. We're freezing our butts off out here! Can you let us in?"  
There was a long string of hissing and gurgling, "Laguna, you may come in, I bid you welcome. Your friends are also welcome here." The wall beside the black panel folded back and opened.  
Laguna stepped inside, "It's okay. We're in. Common you guys. It's a lot warmer inside." Squall and Lydia shrugged and wheeled the stretcher inside.  
* * * *  
Inside the weather was warm, almost tropical. Everyone was quick to take off their coats. Lydia made sure to keep at least one hand over Roc's head. Laguna stood in front, "Guys? I know you're there."  
A door opened. Two shumi walked out. Rinoa and Squall took a step back, "They look like Norg." Squall whispered.  
Laguna shushed Squall, "That's not a very nice thing to say."  
The two Shumi bowed as a greeting, "Laguna. It has been a long time. Why have you returned to the shumi?"  
Laguna didn't act the least bit afraid of the two shumi. He walked right up to them and started talking, "My home town is about to be attacked by this really nasty piece of work called ultima weapon."  
The two shumi seemed to be fully alert at the name ultima weapon. "Ultima weapon has returned. The elder must be informed."  
"Oh, the elder is still around. Hey guys, let's get going."  
Everyone stepped into a large elevator, "A small organization called black SeeD dug him out of the ground and woke him up. See the cat girl over there? She's probably the last felious alive."  
"We remember the felious race. They were hunted down and killed by early humans. This is one of the reasons we do not like humans."  
"Anyway. We learned that the only thing that can stun ultima weapon is an ultima spell. That's why we need to borrow the sacred draw point."  
"You should speak to the elder about that."  
The elevator stopped. Two sliding glass doors opened into a forest paradise. The two shumi walked up to a large dirt road, "This is the way to the elders mansion. By the way, why is that man strapped to a bed?"  
Lydia was the one to answer that question, "This man has physically bonded with a guardian force. He will try to escape if I don't keep him like this."  
"Physical bonds to a GF? The elder must be informed about this."  
* * * *  
The elders hut was quaint by Squall's standard but it was cozy enough for a shumi. Squall and Laguna were first to walk inside. The elder was sitting in a chair, "Come in, have a seat. When I heard Laguna had returned I was most excited. What brings you to this village."  
Squall took his seat. Diplomacy was not his strong suit. Laguna remained standing, "I have a favor to ask of you."  
"Laguna, our village will always remember your kindness. You have but ask."  
"My city is in danger. The ultima weapon has been released and we need to use your ultima draw point."  
"The ultima draw point is our most sacred of places and ultima is the most dangerous of forbidden magic. I cannot allow anyone to have that kind of power. No one can control ultima. It would take a sorceress to handle that kind of power."  
"Rinoa! Could you come in here for a moment." Rinoa walked inside, "Say hello to our sorceress. Rinoa Heartilly has received the power of a sorceress named Adel. She is our friend and I trust her."  
"Very well. You alone may use the ultima draw point. I just prey that you can stop ultima weapon."  
"There's another problem." Laguna held up his hands defensively, "A small problem. The black SeeD have learned how to physically bond a human and a GF together. One of them is outside strapped down to a stretcher because we can't stop him."  
"The art of guardian force bonding is an ancient secret we had hoped would never again be used. In the old days the felious, who I notice you have also brought with you, and the shumi used this technique only in the most dire of situations."  
Squall almost jumped out of his chair, "You mean there's a way to do it without using technology?"  
"Correct." The elder held up a small pendant on a necklace, "This item was created by five sorceresses ages ago. Any creature wearing this will bond with his guardian force."  
"The problem with Roc is, he used to be good. He helped us fight, then something happened to him and he turned evil."  
"A guardian force's nature becomes that of the host. Two individual minds become one. Personality and desire change as memories blend together. Was this person sinister before he was bonded?"  
"Yes." Kiyoko had been listening through the door the whole time. She deiced to walk in and sit down, "He was a black SeeD long before he got bonded. After the bonding his personality changed into the Roc we know."  
"And now he has changed back you say? This is a problem. What is his guardian force?"  
"Diamond Hawk."  
"An ancient GF. This is interesting. The diamond hawk's personality must have been suppressed by some outgoing desire of the host. This problem is easy to fix. Leave him with us for two hours and he shall be cured."  
Laguna was looking at the pendant, "I have an idea. Elder, can I borrow that pendant for a while."  
The elder held out his long hand and gave Laguna the pendant, "Take it. You may leave your friend with our healers. My helper will take your sorceress to the draw point. I would speak to the felious alone."  
Squall got up, "You got it. And thank you." Laguna and Squall walked out of the hut.  
* * * *  
Rinoa stood before a small pit, not more than three feet around. One shumi was watching, "This is the ultima draw point."  
Rinoa put her hands over the hole in the ground, "I can feel the magic power. Would you mind telling me how this happened?"  
"Centuries ago ultima weapon himself attacked this area. He fired a breath laser at this spot. Rumor has it the beam was so strong it cut down to the lower mantle where magic energy is still pure. That magic slowly leaks up to the surface but only in small amounts."   
Rinoa focused on the draw point. She could faintly see a green mist hovering in the pit, "I've got it." Rinoa inhaled. The mist flowed up into her hands then around her body. Finally the mist entered her mouth and nose. Rinoa could feel the ultima power flowing through her. Her eyes glowed white, "Ultima is the ultimate power." Rinoa blinked and fell back.   
The shumi managed to catch her, "Are you all right?"  
"Yes. It's just a lot to handle. I got about twenty ultima casts. Thank you. I'll be fine. I have to go talk to Squall."  
* * * *  
Squall and Rinoa were sitting outside the elder's hut. "So, did I miss much?" Rinoa was trying to make conversation because Squall had that odd look on his face.  
"Not really. Laguna is out for a walk with the sculptor he used to play cards with. Kiyoko is telling her life story to the elder. I'm just kind of bored. Did you get ultima okay?"  
"Yes. I'd say about twenty of them. So, do we have a plan for the fight with ultima weapon?"  
Squall held up a communicator, it was hissing static, "Quistis and Kiros are working on it but I can't tell. There's no reception down here."  
"Squall?"  
Squall and Rinoa looked up from their conversation. Squall drew his gun blade and Rinoa readied her northern light. Roc was leaning against a tree, "Is that you?" Roc was dazed. He stood up and took a step forward. Squall was ready to strike him down, "What's wrong? Oh, yes."   
Roc started to lean over. Lydia got under his arm and caught him, "He's still a little weak from the therapy."  
"Some kind of therapy. What was it, shock treatment?"  
"Spiritual therapy. Roc has regained his composure and his since of honor. He knows what he did when he worked for the black SeeD."  
"I'd just like to…"  
Squall hadn't lowered his sword yet, "I swear to god if you apologize to me I will beat you to within an inch of your life."  
"I am not ready to apologize yet. Someday I will ask your forgiveness but not yet. I have done terrible things since Kitina turned my mind. Now I will help you any way I can."  
"Alright. When we were in black garden we heard something about operation D. What is operation D?"  
"The black SeeD found ultima weapon some time ago. They knew it's destructive power and they finally found a way to handle it. You saw the missiles go off during your attack. That was to start the countdown. The moment the missiles hit Esthar Mar Cava would make his demands. At that moment Ultima weapon would start moving. I suppose you've probably figured that out already. Here's something you don't know. You may think the bonding process involves some very large machine at a bunch of candles or something. It doesn't. They studied GF for a very long time. A GF has a solid state and a spirit state. They have a laser cannon that causes pain in a GF and forces them into spirit mode. If a human can occupy the space the GF is in when the ray is active, then stay there as the ray is turned off the GF will be forced into the human's body."  
"So you mean that a GF man like you can be created anywhere?"  
"Here's another thing you don't know. After years of research, black SeeD learned Ultima weapon is a GF."  
"A what!" Lydia almost let Roc fall when she heard this, "That's impossible! There must have been some mistake."  
Roc stood up, "There is no mistake. They are going to select someone to bond with Ultima weapon, this will make him immune to the ultima spell. They're going to do this five minutes before ultima weapon reaches Esthar so the people can watch. After that there will be no stopping it."  
"We have to act fast. You're better, we've got ultima and there's only eight hours left before Esthar gets attacked. Let's get back to the Red Dragon."  
Roc finally stood up straight, "Good. I want to pay back those black SeeD for what they did to me."  
* * * *  
Everyone watched the shumi press the buttons that opened the service elevator. When the doors opened a human was standing on the platform, "Do you know how hard you are to track down?"  
Kiyoko took a fighting stance, "Huntsman!"  
Roc realized he wasn't carrying his swords, "Dantares! I'll kill you for what you've done to me."  
"Oh, you're on their side again? Oh well. Kitina said it wouldn't last forever."  
Squall drew his gun blade, "What wouldn't last forever?"  
"If I told you that you'd know everything, wouldn't you?" Huntsman grabbed the Shumi and put a crossbow to his head, "When I heard about a felious I was surprised but I never thought I'd have a chance to kill a shumi. These guys are legendary."  
"Leave him alone! I'm still your first choice for targets."  
"Yes Kiyoko. I guess you are."  
"I have a bet for you. The shumi homeland is a giant forest. You give me five minutes to run into the forest and then come after me. If you kill me, I'm dead. If I kill you, you're dead."  
"Sounds like fun. I don't usually gamble with animals…"  
"I am not an animal!"  
"Tell you what. You take Roc with you. I want to kill the traitor too."  
Roc removed his black coat, "I accept."  
Kiyoko nodded, "So do I."  
Huntsman put up his crossbow, "Five minutes. I'm starting the count."  
* * * *  
Roc was looking up at the tree branches, "I bet we could hide up there."  
"What do you mean we? The only reason you're here is because he wanted us both."  
"What are you talking about? I only accepted because I know we could work together."  
"We used to. I don't know you anymore. The Roc I know would never kidnap me, cripple Zell or any of the other lousy stuff you've tried on me."  
"Look I…"  
"Not in your right mind. Yes, I know. I heard you explain it already."  
"Then you were not listening the first time. I hate the black SeeD. I reject everything they ever taught me. It's me, the old Roc. Why do you not believe that?"  
"Imagine how easy it was to turn you evil the first time. What will it take to do it again? Some chick in a black SeeD uniform walks up to you, you're ready to change sides? I don't know. None of us trust you anymore."  
Roc's body grew in size and developed ice coating. Roc's wing spread in front of Kiyoko. Kiyoko gave a small yip and jumped back as the sight of an arrow sticking out or Roc's icy wings, "I just saved your life. You may want to start running now."  
Kiyoko climbed up to a tree branch about ten feet up, "Let's split up. He can't track us both." Roc turned back into a human and ran through the forest leaving Kiyoko to move through the trees.  
* * * *  
Huntsman was standing beside a tree. Roc has seen his last arrow coming, "I know you Roc. You're going to try to distract me by running off somewhere. You know I want Kiyoko and I know you'll do anything to protect her." Huntsman loaded another arrow in his crossbow, "I can track Kiyoko in the trees just as easily as I can track you on the ground."  
Huntsman ran to where Kiyoko and Roc had been standing. In the forest he could move at very high speeds. To him the forest was home and in the forest nothing could stop him. Huntsman put both hands on the tree. Effortlessly he climbed to the branch Kiyoko had been sitting on. Huntsman sniffed the air, "I know where you are. Once you are my trophy I will kill Roc for sport."  
* * * *  
Roc stood in the center of a small clearing he had made. Ice covered the ground where he had torn down trees and trampled the landscape. Here he was out in the open, huntsman could easily see him from the trees, "Where are you?" Roc's eyes scanned the trees, "You want to kill me, I'm right here." Roc wasn't even in his ice body. He wanted huntsman to think he had a chance. He had gone to no trouble to hide his tracks or conceal his passing through the forest. Even though any effort to do so could easily be seen by a skilled hunter like him. Roc spread his arms and legs, flexing his muscles, "I know you're here. Why aren't you attacking me?" Roc jumped to full hawk, "You have gone after Kiyoko. I can see that."   
Roc saw a tree that looked about the right size, "If I'm actually inside the shumi's weather dome, the air here must be circulated differently. If I can just..." Roc ran up on of the trees he had knocked over. He then jumped up the limbs of a large tree he hadn't knocked over. In mid jump he spread his wings. Luck was with him, his wings caught an upward current of air. Now Roc could fly upward and fly without loosing altitude. This was no time for celebration. Kiyoko was in trouble.  
* * * *  
Kiyoko was standing on a tall tree branch looking all around her. She was scared of huntsman. If he found her there would be no way to loose him in the forest. Kiyoko finally leaned against the tree trunk, "I guess I'm just nervous. He's probably after Roc." Suddenly the tree Kiyoko was standing on shook. Kiyoko looked down at the ground. Huntsman was standing at the base of the tree with a large glowing blue axe blade.  
"Timber." Huntsman smiled sadistically as the tree started to fall over.  
Kiyoko looked around frantically. She saw another tree branch and jumped. Kiyoko was to focused on huntsman to notice that there was a rope hanging around the tree. As Kiyoko put her weight on the branch the rope tightened around her leg. Huntsman yanked the rope at the base of the tree. Kiyoko fell off the branch. She was now hanging from that branch about three feet above the ground.  
Huntsman walked up to her, "With your long legs you can't reach up and cut the rope with your claws. Tell me, what do you think of my enhanced snare trap?"  
"I think you're an ass hole." Kiyoko made a swing at huntsman. Huntsman was just out of her reach.  
"I invented this trap. Your own weight is what set the trap and it's set up to throw you off balance. I knew where to set it because I knew that was the only branch you would jump to. Animals do, after all, enjoy a since of security."  
"I'm not an animal!"  
"I will admit. Having Roc act as a decoy was a clever plan but Roc did not understand my priorities. I want him for work, I want you for sport." Huntsman showed Kiyoko his glowing axe, "It's a thermal blade. I picked it up just for this occasion. I like to skin the bobcats I catch. Especially cute little kittens like you." There was a loud falcon's cry, "What? Already? It is to soon." Huntsman jumped back. He jumped into the air and kicked off the base of a tree. Kiyoko watched him jump through the air and finally land in a tree branch. Then he began jumping from blanch to branch effortlessly.  
"I always wondered how he kept up with me. He must have the reflexes of a cat, and the enhanced senses. That's the only way he could have found me."  
Roc landed beside her, "I'm sorry I am late."  
"Whatever, just cut me down!" Roc jumped into the air and cut the rope with his ice claw. Kiyoko fell to the ground just missing an arrow fired from the trees, "He was going to kill me at long range, that coward. Roc, we have to kill him together."  
"We used to fight well together. Can you trust me enough to do so again?"  
Kiyoko watched the trees, "I think I can."  
* * * *  
Kiyoko was moving from branch to branch. She was using her sense of smell to track huntsman. She cold see Roc flying overhead. He was keeping a close eye on her. Finally Kiyoko saw the huntsman ahead of her. He was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. There were only a few branches between them and huntsman wasn't running.  
Kiyoko jumped to the next branch. The moment she touched the branch it gave away. There were large cut marks in the base of the branch. This could only mean one thing; a trap. Kiyoko could not survive the fall and there was no way she could catch herself.  
Huntsman looked down at the falling Kiyoko, "Finally, I have won. I have beaten the animal."  
"For the last time, I am not an animal!" Roc was flying toward huntsman. He and Kiyoko were holding each other's hands. Kiyoko did a sharp kick. Huntsman was hit square in the chest. He fell back.  
Roc flew past. Kiyoko squealed, "That was fun!"  
"Yes. He wasn't even looking at me the whole time."  
Kiyoko looked back, "Damn! He caught a branch before he fell. He's just hanging there."  
"Do you trust me?"  
"You know I do Rocky."  
Roc spun around. He was making another pass. This time he flew closer to the branch huntsman was hanging from. Roc moved his hands forward. Kiyoko let go. She put both feet on the branch huntsman was hanging from and jumped ahead. Roc was right behind her. He used his ice talons to cut the branch on either side of where huntsman was holding. There was no recovery this time. Huntsman fell to the ground. Roc quickly moved forward and caught Kiyoko who had just run out of momentum from her jump, "That was very cool!"  
Roc was only holding Kiyoko with one hand now, "That was a good move. Where should I put you down?"  
Kiyoko looked down, "Huntsman is getting up! That's not possible! Even I couldn't survive that kind of a fall."  
"He is a GF man. We have incredible healing power. I could survive that fall. So could he. We're going down there." Roc saw Kiyoko was nervous about a fight with huntsman, "Don't worry Kitty. We can handle him. Huntsman uses traps and technique. He can't handle us both in a fair fight."  
"Then let's get him!"  
* * * *  
Kiyoko landed on the ground just ahead of huntsman, "Where do you think you're going?" Huntsman turned around to see Roc land behind him, "You're got getting away after all the time you spent hunting me down."  
Roc was in full Hawk, "When you get to hell, tell Kitina I said hi." Huntsman fired an arrow at Roc with his crossbow. The arrow glanced off his ice shell, "What do you think you're doing now? Arrows don't work on me. You need machine gun ammo at least."  
Kiyoko snuck up behind huntsman and kicked the crossbow out of his hand, "Not so tough without your toys."  
"Kiyoko! Get me a shot at his chest."  
Kiyoko grabbed huntsman's shoulder and spun him around. Kiyoko punched him in the face several times. Kiyoko did a tackle and wrapped her hands around his waist. She leaned back, lifting huntsman into the air, "We felious are really strong too!" Kiyoko spun around. Her back was now facing Roc and huntsman was looking right at him. He was two feet off the ground and his chest was just over Kiyoko's head.  
Roc's ice talons got bigger, "Good enough." Roc lunged at huntsman. His open hand passed over Kiyoko and hit huntsman in the chest. Roc continued moving. He pounded huntsman against a tree. There was a sharp exhale.   
Roc let go and stepped back, "I just crushed his rib cage. He won't be moving for a while. You can finish him if you want to."  
Kiyoko drew her six-inch claws, "I'd love to."  
Roc turned away as Kiyoko ripped her claws into huntsman's chest. Roc was again an honorable person who did not enjoy killing. For Kiyoko it was a matter of revenge.  
* * * *  
Roc was walking out of the forest. He had one sword over each shoulder, "I really didn't like him."  
Kiyoko was skipping around Roc, "That was great! He let me drop, but you caught me!"  
"We caught him by surprise."  
"Then I kicked him!"  
"I like that move where you lifted him up…"  
"Then you clobbered him!"  
"You've got a good kick with those long legs of yours."  
"And you're good at killing stuff!"  
"He was always to calculated. He always had his mind on business. He needed to relax a little."  
"Before I killed him!"  
"At least you didn't try to eat him."  
"The felious have never eaten a human. We hunted apes but that's totally different."  
"You scare me sometimes."  
"I know Rocky!"  
"Damnit don't call me that."  
Roc and Kiyoko walked out of the forest to see Squall and Rinoa staring at them intently, "We won. Let's get back to the Ragnarok, we've got a weapon to kill."  
* * * *  
Roc had gotten a cold reception from everyone on the Red Dragon. Zell and Irvine in particular didn't trust Roc. Zell actually had to be restrained. Seifer had been watching from a distance. He only smirked at Roc and said, "You'll get used to it."  
Roc hadn't answered but he knew exactly what Seifer was saying. At the moment Kiyoko and Lydia seemed to be the only ones who really understood Roc. Even Squall and Rinoa were keeping their distance.   
Laguna called a meeting in the briefing room. Roc sat with Lydia and Kiyoko on either side. Laguna brought up a picture of ultima weapon on the view screen, "In the past your magic techniques have been easy. You might say you've been acting on autopilot. You have but think of the spell and your GF hits the single target. Today you will forget all that. This thing is big. Different spells and summons will be cast at different places. I've received information that a black SeeD armored tank has been dispatched to meet ultima weapon and an airship is being readied with the GF laser. Squall, you and Seifer will be in charge of dealing with the armored car. Use GF's breaks, anything. A GF cannot be bonded if there is no human to bond with it. The Red Dragon will deal with the airship. I think we can handle it. Kiros assures me that it will be no match for us. Rinoa."  
"Yes."  
"You will stand in the head of the dragon and cast ultima on the monster's lower head."  
"Lower head?"  
"The face that isn't on the human torso. We think that'll shake it long enough to draw this nameless GF from it. At this time we will fire the dragon's breath, hopefully destroying it."  
Roc had his arms crossed, "What do I do?"  
Zell stood up, "How bout going to hell for starters!"  
Roc stood up, "I don't think I deserve that! I've given critical information to this operation."  
"Bull shit! How do we know this nameless GF even exists?"  
"Because Kiyoko told me."  
Quistis tried to mediate, "Why don't we just have Roc stay on the Red Dragon. That way someone can keep an eye on him."  
"I will not be treated like a child! Either put me in this fight or I'll say to hell with all of you!"  
"Where 'ya gonna go? Back to the black SeeD? Leave him on board the Red Dragon and I'll bet the fusion reactor freezes over."  
Roc flexed. He was ready to go mid hawk, "I take offense to that!"  
"Fine! Go full Hawk, prove me right."  
Selphie was getting ready to speak. Zell half expected Selphie to stick up for Roc. She was always helping out the underdog, "I think Zell is right. Let's put him in the brig until this fight blows over."  
Roc pounded the table, "For the love of god will you shut up! The only reason you're here is because Irvine won't be without you."  
Selphie ran out of the room crying, "That's not true!" Irvine quickly ran after her.  
Laguna broke his pointer over the table, "I am trying to conduct a briefing here. I will have you all sit down and shut up. Roc, I have plans for you. Zell, don't worry. We are all tense but I will have order. Now listen. Here's the rest of the plan…"  
* * * *  
Outside Irvine found Selphie leaning against the wall crying, "Is it true?"  
Irvine stopped I his tracks, "What?"  
"Is the only reason I'm here because you asked Squall to bring me?"  
"No, that is not true. Roc was just pissed off at Zell. Selphie, Squall chose you for a reason. You are a great hacker. You got into Esther security defense force computers. All of Balamb garden couldn't do that. You can remain cheerful in the most tense situations. Squall and Seifer certainly can't do that. You are the only thing keeping this team from killing each other."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. And by the way, Zell will swear I'm kissing butt but I think you could have beaten 17 in miss swimsuit 2001. Besides, if you hadn't asked us to come we never would have known about the black SeeD. You are a valuable member of this team."  
"I am, aren't I?"  
"Besides, nobody throws a party quite like you."  
Selphie dried her eyes, "It is time for another fall festival."  
"And, I'll beat an apology out of Roc later."  
"Thank you."  
* * * *  
Roc and Lydia stood in the rear cargo bay. He was watching the monitor, "So, let me get this straight. We actually have to get on ultima's back and start trying to break the armor?"  
"That is correct."  
"While he's trying to hack and slash us to bits?"  
"That is correct."  
"Have you heard the expression snow balls chance in hell?"  
"I have."  
"You know they're don't trust me. They're trying to get me killed."  
"Does that really matter?"  
"No. I guess it doesn't."  
* * * *  
Laguna saw Ultima weapon come into view, "Damn. That thing is close. I'd say it's about fifteen minutes away from Esthar. Whatever they're going to try they'll be doing it soon."  
Kiros was sitting in the pilots seat, "Are you going to do what I think you're going to do?"  
Laguna stopped, "Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to? Just make sure Squall and the others are ready to drop."  
"I can see the tank moving in."  
Laguna walked over to the elevator and pressed a few buttons. The elevator started making a humming sound Laguna knew all to well. He put on a head set, "Rinoa. Are you there?"  
"I'm here. I can see Squall, Seifer and the others on the ground. I've almost got a clear shot at Ultima weapon."  
Laguna was standing on the deck above the bridge. He was hanging on to the rail so he wouldn't fall. It was very windy up there.  
"I'm casting!"  
Laguna nodded, "Good."  
* * * *  
Rinoa focused her power on ultima, "Just one shot. That's all I need." A summoning ring appeared around Rinoa, "What? Why now?" Rinoa's eyes glowed green, "Ultima ascension!" From legends Rinoa had heard in the past ultima was a thick green mist that swallowed everything it touched. This time there was no mist. There was a massive green Needle.  
Rinoa watched the needle hit ultima square in the face. There was a moment's pause and ultima weapon stopped in its tracks. Rinoa heard Laguna yelling orders, "Roc! Lydia! Quickly, while it's still stunned."  
Rinoa saw Roc and Lydia approach. Lydia was holding someone in her hands, it was Quistis. Somehow Rinoa could see Lydia casting a spell. Quistis was about to use a break, "Degenerator?" A black beam of light came from Quistis. The beam was burning a hold in ultima's armor. Rinoa wasn't to surprised when the beam stopped, ultima's armor was barely scratched. Rinoa saw Lydia cast a spell. When Lydia let go of Quistis she floated to the ground. It was slower than a parachute but a parachute could get shot at. Roc and Lydia tried their brand of magic. Roc would freeze a fixed point on ultima's armor and Lydia would hit it with her holy light. Finally the armor cracked.  
This was when Rinoa noticed the strangest thing of all. A white radiance seemed to be glowing from the crack. The light churned and writhed like some prisoner trying to get out. Finally the light broke away and came at the Red Dragon.  
"Is that the nameless GF? The question is who drew it?"  
On the ground Seifer stood before the armored tank. He blew a burst of fire at the truck then charged. His gun blade made a large cut in the armor. "So, that's a fire cross. Seifer used to brag about his break back at the garden but he almost never used it." Rinoa watched soldiers pile out of the truck and start fighting Seifer, Squall, Zell Fujin, Raijin and Kiyoko had just joined the fight. The match was six on twenty, the black SeeD didn't stand a chance.  
Rinoa looked to the sky to see a hover ship, like the one they had encountered in Esthar was coming close. It was in stealth mode but for some reason she could see it. She mashed the button on the wall that opened a frequency tot he bridge, "Laguna! The air ship is coming!"  
Kiros answered, "Laguna stepped out for a moment. What air ship? I can't see anything."  
"It's there at two o'clock! What do you mean he stepped out?"  
"He's on the flight deck, just above the bridge. I think he had a stupid idea."  
"Sounds like it. What should I do?"  
"Get back up here."  
* * * *  
Squall cut down the last black SeeD, "I think that's it." Squall looked up at the Red Dragon, "What are they doing? They stunned Ultima, we killed any human they could use for the bonding, what's left?"  
Quistis had just landed on the ground after that float spell, "I think there's something up there we can't see. Roc did say there'd be an air ship with the GF laser. The question is, where?"  
Everyone was watching the sky. Roc and Lydia weren't landing, they were still moving around in the air trying to find something.  
Roc stopped and hovered in midair, "What's he doing?" Everybody watched from the ground as Roc launched a wave of ice at something unseen. There was a flickering of electricity as a large air ship came into view. Rinoa had been correct all along. The ship was in stealth mode.  
"What in the hell is that?" A small door opened in the side of the ship and fired a laser of it's own. Roc was hit. Everyone watched him fall from the sky. Lydia swooped down to catch him.  
"She's to low. They'll never be able to get that high without a boost from a ship. And there's no way se can go very high carrying Roc."  
Another laser came from the under side of the ship. This one aimed at the now stationary ultima weapon. A single soldier dropped from the air ship. He didn't have a parachute and he was diving head first. "What is he doing? He'll be splattered when he hits the ground."  
There was a blinding flash of light the moment the soldier touched ultima weapon. Everyone had to look away from the light. Finally the light faded and the dust cleared. Ultima weapon was gone.  
* * * *  
Kiros and Rinoa both stood up in their seats, "What happened?" Kiros started typing on the keyboard furiously, "External camera, right forty two degrees, down twenty seven degrees. Zoom in, magnification, three hundred percent."  
An image appeared on the monitor. Mar Kava Odine was standing in a small crater made from the impact, "What's he doing out here? It doesn't make since."  
Rinoa's eyes narrowed, "It makes perfect since. Who ever bonded with ultima weapon would have limitless powers. He couldn't trust any of his soldiers with that kind of power, he had to do it himself."  
"Does that mean that light we saw was him bonding with the GF? We didn't destroy it fast enough. There's nothing we can do."  
Rinoa started typing, "First, we blow up that air ship."  
Kiros rotated the Red Dragon to line up with the air ship, "Fire the dragon breath. We'll have a small victory if nothing else."  
* * * *  
Laguna stood on the flight deck. He watched the dragon breath fire. Until now he had been frozen in a state of shock. He had been standing up there so he could draw the nameless GF from ultima but this was no ordinary GF. A normal GF had a physical form, this creature was pure energy. It was nameless, formless, timeless. It was thousands upon thousands of years old. This GF was a driving force behind evolution, behind life. Somehow it was sharing some of its knowledge with Laguna. Laguna's mind was so busy dealing with this new presence he was not worried about moving. Finally he chose a name, Eden, a symbol of man's desire for perfection. That was basically what this GF was, perfection in physical form accept for that there was no physical form. Laguna was finally out of his state of shock, "I know it all now. Good god, it all seems so simple."  
Laguna watched Ultima bond with Mar Kava, "He's stronger now. Eden alone won't work. There is only one way." Laguna pulled the shumi's necklace, "Fight fire with fire." Laguna tied the necklace, "Now what?"  
Laguna was answered by an incredible surge of energy. He could feel Eden's mind getting closer to his own. They were bonding. Laguna was being overpowered by the flood of knowledge that was now close enough to touch.  
Laguna remembered what the Shumi had told him in private, "A GF and a human don't just share bodies when they bond. His personality, his desires would become yours. You would no longer be Laguna Loire. This is why Roc calls himself Roc instead of Xanna Hashedo. He understands that the bonding process isn't that simple. You may keep that necklace but remember, accepting a GF into your body is one thing but your mind is another."  
Laguna stood straight up, he didn't look any different but he felt different. He knew everything about ultima weapon, "Mar Kava!"  
They were a long distance away but somehow Mar Kava could hear him. Laguna could see Mar Kava looking up at him, "Who in the hell are you?"  
"Don't you recognize me? I have kept you contained in a state of living death for the past ten thousand years. You should know me."  
The two's hatred for each other stretched beyond time and space. When one talked the other could hear perfectly, "During my long slumber I dreamed of killing you and having my revenge."  
Mar Kava flexed his muscles, he was going mid ultima. His skin turned black and he grew pieces of armor so thick his black trench coat was ripped off. He grew a strange black helmet over his head. Mar's lower half grew to look like that of a bear. Wings spread from his back and a giant blade formed in his hand. He now stood ten feet tall, "I will have my revenge!" Mar Kava jumped into the air. As bulky as he was now and as oddly placed as his wings were it was a wonder he could fly at all but he could fly. He was coming straight for the Red Dragon.  
Laguna's eyes narrowed, "That will be enough of that." Laguna flexed. His body radiated white light and a silver blade grew in his hand, "Eden has no absolute form. So long as I know this there is nothing I can't do." Laguna jumped off the flight deck. He wasn't afraid of falling now. He hovered down to meet Mar Kava.  
The two crossed swords the moment they were close enough. They were now face to face and both spinning around each other, "I will not allow you to destroy this city for your petty reasons."  
"You have not changed Eden. Your light hurts my eyes."  
"And your breath brings tears to mine." Laguna kicked off Mar Kava. The two were still circling in the air about six feet apart. Laguna pushed one hand forward and threw a bolt of energy at Mar Kava. Mar held his sword in front of him to block.   
"Your attacks are meaningless to me." Mar opened his mouth and spit a green mist at Laguna. Laguna was quick to realize that this was an ultima spell. Laguna flew at Mar with his sword held in front of him. The glowing blade cut the mist.  
"How can you stop an ultima spell like that. Ultima is pure magic energy!"  
"Eden is a being of pure energy, your petty magic cannot defeat me."  
Mar stopped, "Then it is time to take this fight up a notch." Mar grew fifty feet in height. His armor grew thicker and became more defined. "If Eden has no physical form what are you going to turn into? A ball of light?"  
Laguna rushed Mar. He drove his sword through the armor in several places. Mar was too large to have any chance of hitting Laguna at this speed. Laguna jabbed his sword into ultima's side and ran the blade along his armor leaving a massive cut. Laguna flew away from Mar to get enough distance to avoid a counter strike. Laguna was shocked to see the wounds heal themselves.  
Laguna groaned, "I can't even touch him. I have no choice but to try to go full Eden." There was a bright light and Laguna was gone.  
Mar laughed, "You fight and now you run away? You are a coward Eden. I will destroy Esthar to force you out of hiding."  
"No body's hiding." Mar looked up at the sky. A huge summoning ring stretched across the sky. The center was right over Mar's head.  
From the Red Dragon Rinoa was watching the sky, "It looks like the summoning ring I use to evolve magic but oh so much bigger."  
A needle of light came downward and speared Mar in the chest. The light seemed to spread over the now stunning weapon.   
Rinoa could faintly see Laguna's body clinging onto Mar. There was a moment's pause. The beam of light that now had Mar speared reversed into the summoning ring and burst out the other side of the ring, into space. When the beam left Mar went with it. The only thing left was Laguna hanging in mid air.  
Laguna was almost unconscious. When Eden had left it took most of Laguna's energy with it. Finally he fell. There was no GF keeping him in the air. It seemed wrong now. After being part of a force so large Laguna felt weaker and alone.  
He felt himself lighten. Lydia had her arms around his waist, "You did a very noble thing. I had to save you. My only question is why didn't you go with it?"  
Laguna held up his hand. He was holding the GF necklace, "I took it off when I figured out what Eden was doing."  
"Who is Eden?"  
"Eden is the GF I bonded with. He told me many things. I can't remember most of them. I do know that last time he tried to throw ultima weapon into the sun ultima was too strong. Now that ultima weapon was newly bonded he was weakened and after centuries of feeding off that damned thing Eden was stronger than ever. He needed me to put up a fair fight. Now they're both on their way to the sun and Ultima's never coming back."  
"What about this Eden?"  
Laguna watched the giant summoning ring fade away, "He'll be back. I can feel it."  
"What do you plan to do now?"  
"I've got a city to run. The people will need someone to calm them down after that scare. It's not every day the mayor saves the world."  
"Pride is one of the deadly sins, ya know."  
"I only joke. We all did it together."  
* * * *  
Everyone was back on the Red Dragon. Squall was slouched in his seat "I can't believe it's over. Black garden's in ruins. We wiped out every last one of them. We sent Ultima weapon back to hell. I'd call this a full work day."  
Laguna was sitting beside him in a similar fashion, "Esthar is saved. I'd call this a day in the life as mayor."  
Even Seifer was sitting with them, "Ya know, you losers don't do to bad. I gotta hand it to you. You guys did save the day, with a little help from us of course."  
Squall groaned, "We did make a pretty good team."  
Laguna hadn't moved in the last few minutes, "Kiros is taking us back to Esthar. Once we get off we'll program the autopilot to take you out of Esthar. From there you can go anywhere you want."  
Seifer was still thinking about Eden, "Are you sure you don't remember anything Eden told you when you were bonded?"  
"For the last time, no!"  
* * * *  
Three days passed. The journey home was a quiet one. Squall was typing in command codes for Balamb garden. A small dock opened on one side, "I never thought I'd be so glad to see the garden again."  
Quistis was copiloting, "I can imagine what Xu's been up to as a substitute teacher. The kids have probably had a block party while we were gone."  
"I say let them. Class will be back in session once you crack that whip of yours. I'll have a mountain of paper work waiting for me."  
"I'll bet Zell and Irvine will be happy to get back to get class."  
"Sure they will. How can they goof off in class if they're on a field trip?"  
"Selphie's already on the Internet trying to organize another ball."  
"Let here. They boost moral a lot. Besides, I still remember the party where I met Rinoa. Computer, begin docking sequence."  
* * * *  
Everyone was happy to be back home. Zell and Irvine stopped at their dorm rooms first to unpack. Selphie went up to the computer lab to check her web site. Squall and Quistis got in the elevator and invited Kiyoko and Roc to join them.  
The four of them watched the garden's lobby area as the elevator started going up. When they got to the second floor Quistis saw one of the classrooms. There was a caricature of her with devil horns whipping a student, "Squall. I'll catch up to you later. I have to go put the fear of god into the freshman."  
Kiyoko started giggling, "I finally get that joke! The freshman!"   
Roc rolled his eyes, "You sure have some interesting artists in your classes here."  
The elevator stopped on the third floor. Squall walked up to the double doors and swung them open. Xu was sitting in his chair with her feet up on the desk. She fell out of her seat when Squall walked in, "I hope you enjoyed your little stay in my office."  
Xu stood up and saluted, "Nice to have you back sir."  
"As a senior, don't you have a class to get to?"  
"Yes sir." Squall smirked as she ran out of the room. Squall picked up his chair and sat down. He pulled one of the pens on his desk and put his gun blade into the hidden drawer. "Now. Kiyoko, Roc, we've been working together for a long time now. I think you have what it takes to enter the senior class."  
Kiyoko jumped up and hugged Roc, "Did you hear that? We'll be seniors!"  
Roc had a serious look on his face, "I cannot accept."  
Kiyoko stopped, "Why now?"  
"Look at Zell and Irvine. They still don't trust me. I can't live like that. I don't deserve to earn their trust again. I've done to many terrible things. When the shumi stabilized my GF I remembered everything I didn't want to tell you before. Did you realize I knew where black garden was the whole time I just chose not to tell you because I was running away from my past?"  
"Seifer figured it out before I did."  
"I did it because I was a coward. I was running away from my past."  
"I'm willing to forget all that."  
"I am sorry but I am not."  
"Then I have another offer for you. If you are so intent on doing good I think you'll find this interesting. Remember when we first met? I was in Deling City on business. Rinoa's father finally approved the construction of Deling garden. We need someone to supervise construction then take over as head master."  
"Headmaster?"  
Kiyoko grinned, "Headmaster Rocky! I like it."  
"Damnit don't call me that. Uh, That would be wonderful. I could do a lot of good that way."  
Kiyoko was tired of not being talked to, "I want to be a senior! I can hang out with Zell!"  
"What about me?" Lydia was standing in the doorway.  
"Funny. I have a button to disable the elevator to this floor when I don't want to be disturbed."  
"I know."  
"I guess you can be a senior or help Roc as an inspector."  
"There are a lot of seniors here. I would love to help with the new garden."  
Roc looked around, "What happened to Seifer?"  
"He disappeared when we landed." Squall wasn't to surprised, "He gave back the three GFs he borrowed. He said he didn't need them. I have a feeling we'll see him again."  
* * * *  
The next morning Squall's voice came on over the intercom, "Good morning students of Balamb garden. This morning Inspector Trepe and I have returned from our vacation. Everything will be back to normal. The students responsible for the graffiti on the walls will be found and punished." Irvine was sitting in the back of a classroom listening to the radio on his walk man. He took off the headphones when Squall started talking.  
"We would also like to welcome a new student. Kiyoko Kitty will be joining our ranks in the senior class. I trust all students will be helpful in showing her around." Quistis looked up from a card game she was playing with Jack in the commons area. Quistis looked up from her game.  
"For those of you in Balamb garden card club, there are two new members being added. Though I won't tell you their names they have chosen the names Duce and Ace." Kiyoko was in the library with Rinoa studying Macbeth for a class tomorrow. Kiyoko smiled. She was Duce, Zell was Ace.  
"We are pleased to announce the plans for a fall festival have already begun and you can all thank Selphie Tilmitt for donating her time." Selphie was standing on the stage giving orders to Roc and Lydia who were flying over the door hanging the streamers. They all stopped when they heard the announcement. Selphie beamed.  
"Finally, we are proud to announce the construction of Deling Garden will begin in one month. We are pleased to announce the new headmaster will be Xanna Roc Hashedo. The chief inspector will be Lydia Angelica Gabriel. Thank you." Roc had taken a break from helping Selphie. He and Lydia took a drink from the punch bowl.   
Lydia was standing beside him, "I will be honored to work with you."  
"I just hope I can make up for all the wrong I've done."  
* * * *  
Squall leaned back in his chair, "Life goes on." Squall pulled out a few writes up slips, "I almost forgot. Zell, Selphie, Irvine and Xu did cut class to go see the miss swim suit contest. I'll tell them later."  
  
The End  
  
  
Authors notes: Thank you for taking the time to read this story. I know it's really long but I am told it's worth it. Even though I've played and beat the game I did not watch the final ending movie. My computer crashed. If anything in that movie makes any of this story not make since, I'm sorry. You may notice that in this story everyone used their GF and their limit break accept for Laguna and his party because I have no idea what they are. Many of your have gotten mad at me for being so mean to Selphie. I'm sorry, I just can't stand her. You will notice that Quistis and Kiyoko did not tell her to shut up during the story. I was going to but the overwhelming Selphie support stopped me. I also tried to give her a happy ending. There!  
As for the ending with Laguna using Eden, I know that Eden has a physical form but anyone who's used Eden should know this. What the hell is that thing? It's a hornet's butt sticking out of a summoning ring with giant wings. I just didn't know so I played it off as a source of energy.  
Finally there is a contest. In this story I have hidden eleven lines from songs in the story. All of them were said by one of the characters. One of these eleven is in chapter one when Irvine sings lines from Kid Rock's Cowboy. That one's on me. The other ten are in the story. These lines aren't all the refrain of a song but they are memorable lines, I guess. I know this is a lame prize but the first one to leave a review with all eleven (counting the kid rock one) will get their name on my favorite author's section and a story in my favorite story section. I don't really know anything else to give. In the review please say the line, name of the song and the group who recorded it. One of the songs was redone by another artists, I'll accept either artist. Kiyoko Kitty, Duo Kitty and Kat are exempt from this contest because they know the answers, and they're already on my favorite author section. This is kind of a strange contest but I thought it was funny. Thank you for reading, please review and good hunting.  



End file.
